The Millennium Scales II: The Return of Evil
by Evil StormSister
Summary: SEQUEL TO TMS': Dieen releases herself from the Shadow Realm and finds her way back to Domino to get further revenge on Yugi and the gang. She plans to take them to a world where Duel Monsters rule.....and where she is most feared. COMPLETED
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
Synopsis: You'll have to read, 'The Millennium Scales' to understand 'The Millennium Scales II: The Return of Evil' In this story, Dieen returns and begins to torment the teens again.......this time taking them to another world.....where Duel Monsters rule......and where she is the most feared.  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #1: Nightmares  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
Not again. Oh please not again.  
  
In the dark, with no clue where I am. I begin to choke and collapse on my knees. There in front of me stands Daniella, grinning.......almost glad that I'm choking on air.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked so innocently "Are you feeling sick?" The tone in her voice changed drastically into the being that put me through so much pain. Dieen.  
  
The child began to grow into her new Shadow Realm form; with the grey skin and the long never ending dress. But then, she changes again.........into me.  
  
She grabs me by the collar and shakes me violently. She looks into my eyes with my eyes! "Wouldn't want you to get ill, now would we?" She began to laugh as she squeezed my throat. "This time, I won't fail. You know why? Because you're friends won't be there to help you!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I shoot up in bed, sweating. I hug my knees close to my chest and rock my body gently. That dream.....it was so real......I hold back the tears and begin to shake a bit. I look over to that stupid digital clock that I despise so much during the school year. It read: 2:31. I really needed to talk to someone. I pick up the phone and dial the number for the one person I know is awake.  
  
"Kaiba" a tired voice said  
  
"Hey, what's up?" I whispered  
  
"E? What are you doing up......this late anyway?" He asked  
  
"Just had this dream........it was pretty freaky." I said, falling on my bed again.  
  
"Dream? More like a nightmare, I'll bet." He responded. I could hear his leather chair crunch as he pushed himself further into the material.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"What was it about?" Seto asked  
  
In a soft murmur, I said, "Dieen"  
  
He sounded cautious "Her? She's back?"  
  
"I don't know. She's just there. Laughing at me. What the hell is it all about?" I shut my eyes and frowned "What the hell am I going to do?"  
  
"Beats me." He responded. "I doubt she's still a threat. She gone and that's all that matters."  
  
"Yeah. I hope so." Sighing, I continued, "Well.....I better get some sleep. Go to bed too Seto. You need rest."  
  
"Whatever. Goodnight." He said  
  
"'Night" But I knew that I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight anyways, no matter how convincing he sounded. I saw the Scales glow brightly  
  
\\ Try to sleep Elaya. Whatever comes your way, I will protect you. \\ Justi said  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV--Elsewhere in Domino City*~*~*  
  
A young girl walks the streets of Domino, without the aid of a body. She floats across the deserted streets in search for the one she calls her sister.  
  
"You thought you could get rid of me that easily Justi? Think again.......I'm back, and this time, you won't be so lucky." She continues to float, and whenever she passed over a living creature, it dies. She begins to laugh as her eyes wander to seek out the one see looks for. Her hair is a wispy black.....and her eyes a bloody red.  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV--Morning*~*~*  
  
"Elaya! Get up! You have to meet Téa at the mall today......remember?" My mom called.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." Elaya shouted back with her head buried under her pillow. She rose out of bed as slow as a turtle and made her way to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top and quickly changed. She fixed the Scales around her neck.  
  
\\ Are you alright Elaya? \\ Justi asked with concern. She got no answer from the sleep-deprived teen.  
  
Elaya rushed into the kitchen and fixed herself breakfast.  
  
"Want me to drive you?" Her mom asked concerned. [It's like she hasn't slept in weeks.]  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"We can have a mother daughter chat."  
  
"MOM!" Elaya dragged to her usual annoyance. "Forget it. I'll walk."  
  
"A mile?" Teresa laughed. "I'm driving. Come on. Téa said to meet her there at quarter two. And it's 10:15 now." She pulled her daughter to the door.  
  
Once they were seated in the car, they were off. Elaya stared out the window, trying to avoid that embarrassing talk to her mom about 'personal' issues.  
  
"So, how's Kaiba?" [Too late.] Elaya thought and groaned mentally.  
  
"He's....um.....good....."  
  
"How long have you two been dating?"  
  
"We're not dating....we're going out.....for about a month." Elaya answered hoping this conversation would end soon.  
  
"Have you guys done anything?"  
  
[I can't believe she asked me that!] Elaya turned to her mom, wide-eyed. "What?"  
  
"Have you guys done anything?" Teresa repeated slower.  
  
"No mom! Jeeze! What do think I am? A foxy minx?"  
  
"Of course not. Just wondering. And if you guys ever do something like....." Teresa let the rest of the line drag off. ".....Always remember to--"  
  
"MOM!!! Look, me and Seto aren't going to do 'something like that.' So stop making this ride uncomfortable for both of us, okay?" Elaya shouted. She realized the expression of sadness on her mothers face.  
  
"I'm sorry mom." Elaya apologized. "I'm just cranky 'cause I haven't been getting much sleep."  
  
"Why?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Nightmares."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"It's nothing." Elaya mumbled, her eyes gazing out the window again.  
  
"If you want to talk about it--" Teresa started  
  
"I said it's nothing. Don't worry about it. It's probably just a little phase." Elaya said fixing a fake reassuring smile on her face.  
  
"Alright." Teresa wasn't satisfied at all. [Something is up. She has never acted this way. What happened to my daughter?]  
  
*~*~*Hours Later*~*~*  
  
"And then Joey said, 'What's the point of writing with a dull pencil?' and then we all burst out laughing. And the best part is, Joey didn't get the pun!" Téa and Elaya began to laugh again at all the funny things that had happened over the three weeks of summer that had passed. They were taking turns finding all the good things that happened.  
  
"Please, Téa no more, my sides are killing me!" Elaya pleaded.  
  
"Mine too!" She agreed. "We've got to stop laughing!"  
  
They both collapsed on the nearby bench. Then Elaya froze.....The Millennium Symbol appeared on her forehead for a moment before disappearing.  
  
\\ Dieen? That's.....That's impossible! \\  
  
"Téa, did you feel that?"  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"That sudden draft?"  
  
"Now that you mention it.....yeah.....it's like the overall temperature dropped a couple of degrees for about two seconds. It was probably just Mother Nature acting up again." She reasoned.  
  
"I sure hope so." Elaya whispered. She could have sworn that she saw a shadow passing by her shadow and blending with it in front of her........laughing as it did so. [Not again.....oh please not again..]  
  
*~*  
  
To all my fans, I'M BACK! I hope you guys liked my first chappie sequel to 'The Millennium Scales' It was a bit short......but believe me, they will get longer....hehehe...I got this totally crazy idea that the gang is gonna be transported to a world where Duel Monsters rule......and they'll all be their favourite monsters...and---{STOP GIVING IT AWAY! This was supposed to be a surprise, right?} [Right....] Anyways, so please review and I'll get the next chappie started soon.......*hopefully I won't have too much homework. This fic will probably be finished LATE...like in the summer or something!*  
  
Please Review! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #2: Baby-Sitting Troubles  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Honey can you get that?!" My mom yelled from the washroom. I was stretched out on the couch watching cartoons. Sighing, I stood up and made my way to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello. Is a Ms. White available?" a perky voice answered from the other side of the phone.  
  
Knowing it was my mom's work, KaibaCorp, I answered "No, Teresa isn't available...." but the secretary on the other line was abruptly cut off.  
  
"Hello?" I asked into the silent phone.  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"My mom's busy right now.....can you call back late--" I began to say  
  
"No. I need to talk to you." Seto answered.  
  
"What about?"  
  
He sighed. "I'm going to a meeting across town and Mokuba is going to be home alone for about 2 hours. Would you mind coming in to baby sit him?"  
  
"Now....how old is he again?"  
  
"Will you do it or not?" He retorted, obviously impatient  
  
"'Kay, fine. What time?"  
  
"Before one o'clock."  
  
"It's 12:43 now."  
  
"Then, I'd suggest you hurry up." Seto said in his usual cocky voice.  
  
"Well, just so you know, I'm still in my pyjamas....so hold on." He groaned from frustration.  
  
"My business partners can't wait for a baby sitter!"  
  
"Well, Mr. Big-Shot, tell 'em to! I gotta go. I'll be there ASAP, okay?"  
  
"Just make it quick. I don't have all day." He responded  
  
"I know. See you later. Bye-bye" and I hung up. I rushed to my room and got changed in a pair of black shorts with blue and light blue striped knee- socks with a matching top and practically threw myself out the door.  
  
"Mom! I hafta go baby sit Mokuba for about 2 hours...I'll be back around three. Gotta go!" I grabbed my backpack and slammed the door shut before my mom could say a word.  
  
"Hey, E! Where are you goin' in such a hurry?" Joey called from his veranda across the street.  
  
"I have to go and baby sit Mokuba for about two hours."  
  
"Oh!" Joey winked. "I get it. So that's what you call seeing Kaiba nowadays......gotcha!"  
  
"Shut up." I had the sudden urge to throw something at him, but resisted it. "Catch ya later!"  
  
"Me and the others are gonna meet at Burger Palace. Bring ''Mokuba'' along if ya want." Joey called to me, putting A LOT of emphasis on 'Mokuba.' This time, I rolled my eyes and took off.  
  
"See ya later Joey!" I yelled and went into the direction of the subways.  
  
I arrived at the station and caught the next subway going towards City Centre in time.  
  
// Look Justi! I told you that I have a curse about getting on carts with no people! //  
  
\\ Look again Elaya. There is someone else on this train........and I don't trust it. \\ I wasn't sure what Justi meant by that. My first thought was that she didn't trust strangers, but when I looked at the other rider; I too got a bit freaked. He wore black clothes that matched his hair. And when he looked at me, his eyes were all fogged up, tinged a reddish colour.......and the corners of his mouth curled to a smile.  
  
// Oh my God......Justi......who does that remind you of? //  
  
\\ GET OFF THIS CART NOW, ELAYA! \\ Justi screamed through our mind link. Our stop was next.....and that's when the other rider stood up and moved towards me.  
  
"I've finally found you! I've found you! I've found you!!" The man cried as he advanced. His voice was husky and deep when he said what Daniella had said to me a couple of weeks ago. Before he could take another step, the cart jerked and stopped at my station. I practically flung myself out and ran as far away as possible from the station. Before I left, I heard the man cry, "I'VE FOUND YOU!" and laugh.  
  
I ran down the blocks until I got to KaibaCorp.  
  
// Justi? Is Dieen back? //  
  
\\ I do not know for certain. I guess that Dieen has picked up some more Shadow Magic. Like Possession. \\  
  
// Possession? // I asked as I rode on the elevator  
  
\\ Yes. Possession. Her spirit takes over the body that she chooses by pushing their own soul and mind into the farthest cavity of their mind \\ My darker half explained. \\ She can take over or leave a body at any time.\\  
  
// I really hope that guy was just on drugs......// I muttered  
  
\\ I will protect you Elaya. Fear not. \\ Then all was silent as I reached my stop: the 45th floor of KaibaCorp. I was welcomed by the sound of chatter and keyboards. I went into Kaiba's office, this time, without guards....um...guarding.  
  
The door swung open before I could knock. "Get in." Seto greeted.  
  
"And good afternoon to you too!" I replied sarcastically.  
  
He reached over my shoulder and grabbed his jacket. "I'll give you a ride down to my house. Mokuba AND my business partners are waiting."  
  
"Hey!" I protested "It IS 12:58!" He pulled me arm. "Let's go already!"  
  
I was practically thrown into his limo and he sat beside me. Talk about an awkward moment.  
  
"So, how's life?" I ask timidly.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Do anything without me?"  
  
He turned and stared. "No."  
  
"Just wondering......" Good, this totally sucks. Why can't he be more of a conversationalist?  
  
"Here. This is the number you can reach me at." He handed me a sheet of paper. "Just in case anything goes wrong....."  
  
"And you think that'll happen with me around?"  
  
"I don't think....I know."  
  
"Thanks. Thanks a lot." The limo then stopped. I opened my door and stepped out.  
  
"Tell Mokuba I'll see him at dinner."  
  
"Alrighty. Bye now!" I said and I slammed the door shut. The limo took off as I walked up the porch steps. I found myself at an iron gate. I pushed the little red 'talk' button on the intercom.  
  
"Hello?" a young voice said.  
  
"Hi, it's me Elaya. Open up Mokuba."  
  
"Why are you here E?" Mokuba said over the intercom  
  
"To.....um.....Can't a friend spend time with her favourite buddy?" I didn't want to tell him that I was here to baby sit him.....it would make him feel a lot younger and immature.  
  
"My brother told you come and baby sit me right?"  
  
I sighed out of defeat "....Yea....."  
  
"'Kay. Lemme open the gates for you" Then the gates opened slowly and I wedged myself through. I walked on a cobblestone driveway and soon found myself on Kaiba's veranda. His house was huge! I've seen it twice before, but its size still astounds me! I'm so weird.....  
  
Before I could ring the door bell, Mokuba opened the door and bounced towards me.  
  
"Hey Elaya!" He exclaimed hugging me.  
  
"Hey little K."  
  
"I'm not little!"  
  
"Well, compared to me....ya are!" I smirked. "Come on, what do you want to do today?"  
  
"It doesn't matter that much to me."  
  
"Did you have lunch yet?" I asked as I entered the mansion. The floors were so clean and shiny and almost every surface was white, or off white.  
  
"No. Wanna eat with me?" Mokuba asked, pulling me along.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" I was dragged into a room that was as big as my apartment! It had a large table in the middle that had a variety of food on it. "So, where first?"  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV--In the Subway*~*~*  
  
"Curse this blasted body!" Dieen shouted loudly through the possessed man's lips as her puppet moved slowly out of the station. "That was my chance! If this stupid shell of a being moved faster, I would have had Elaya at my fingertips!" She inwardly cursed at herself for possessing the first body she saw when she heard Elaya coming to the station.  
  
Anytime Dieen possessed someone, she inhabited their physique. If their arm was broken at the time, she wouldn't be able to move that arm, or, if they are very slow runners, she will be too. When she possesses bodies, she talks and moves through them, making everyone believe that it is really their friend or family they are seeing, and not her. Unfortunately, the man that she possessed had recently pulled both his leg muscles.  
  
"Damn it all!" She slowly removed herself from the man. He soon collapsed, from fatigue. [Next time, you won't be so lucky!] Dieen thought as she made her way up the subway steps, invisible to everyone else. Her bloody eyes scanned the area for the next victim.  
  
[The best part is.....] She thought to herself [No one can sense me......not even the Pharaoh himself....]  
  
*~*  
  
That's another chapter....HAHAHA! The plot thickens! MUAH HA HA HA HA! Anyways, just so you know....Dieen is back.....and not only does she have the power to morph/redirect pain, she can also possess people...{well, obviously} [Do you mind?]  
  
Now, please review, and hopefully I can get Chapter #3: Baby-Sitting Troubles (II) up this week....Happy reading! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #3: Baby-Sitting Troubles (II)  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
"Man, I can't eat another bite!" I said, leaning back in my chair and patting my stomach. "I think I gained five pounds from that meal."  
  
Mokuba laughed.  
  
"Are you calling me fat?!" I asked with attitude. I smiled soon after to tell him that I was kidding.  
  
"Come on! Let's go to the park!" Mokuba suggested playfully.  
  
"Alright.....Let's go!" I said, wiping my mouth with a nearby napkin. I turned to the maid who was taking my used plate and said, "My compliments to the chef!" She smiled at me and returned to her work.  
  
"Put a jacket on little K. It might get chilly!"  
  
"Elaya! It's summertime!!" He protested  
  
"I know." I smirked and put my runners back on. "Wanna take the subway?" I sort of regretted that.....I knew a good reason why he shouldn't go on a subway. He got pushed into the rails and was almost run over by the on- coming train. I got there in the nick of time. It was quite scary.  
  
He nodded "Sure! Just make sure that those goons aren't there!" I smiled, glad that he got over that 'experience' If I can even call it that.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What do you want to go on first?" I ask him, as we approached the local play ground.  
  
"The swings!" He cried "Can you push me?"  
  
"Course! Only if you beat me there!" I took off in the direction of the swings with Mokuba chasing after me. We both kicked up sand. I was ahead by a long shot, so I purposely stopped and said, "Oh no! My shoelace is untied" and began to retie it slowly, getting on my hands and knees.  
  
He obviously bet me after my little 'shoelace' incident and parked himself on the empty swing set.  
  
"Okay. You won fair and square. Let's get you swinging!" I pulled back on his chains and let him go. I continued to push him as memories of the orphanage came back.  
  
*~*~*Flashback*~*~*  
  
"Come on Elaya! Come swing with us!" The younger Kaiba brother pleaded.  
  
Knowing that the tender skin behind her legs might tear she shook her head from side to side. "Sorry Mokuba.....not now."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"Mokuba, she can't. She's tired." Seto broke in, knowing exactly the reason. She had only been at the orphanage for a week since the fire, and the skin was still healing.  
  
"Then what is she gonna do?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I'll draw you two swinging!" Elaya said, picking up her bag and holding out a sketchbook with a pencil. She smiled and put up her thumbs. "Come on! I can still push one of you guys!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I slowly began to whistle the song, 'Hands' by Jewel and as Mokuba began to rise higher, I broke out into singing,  
  
"If I could tell the world just one thing  
  
It would be that we're all OK  
  
And not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful  
  
And useless in times like these  
  
I won't be made useless  
  
I won't be idle with despair  
  
I will gather myself around my faith  
  
For light does the darkness most fear  
  
My hands are small, I know But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
And I am never broken  
  
Poverty stole your golden shoes  
  
It didn't steal your laughter  
  
And heartache came to visit me  
  
But I knew it wasn't ever after  
  
We'll fight, not out of spite  
  
For someone must stand up for what's right  
  
'Cause where there's a man who has no voice  
  
There ours shall go singing"  
  
I noticed that I was tearing up when Mokuba began to sing the verse along with me.  
  
"My hands are small I know  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
And I am never broken"  
  
I smirked as the memories came back, and I pictured Mokuba in his vest, slacks, and me in a jumper with pigtails.  
  
"Higher Elaya!" Mokuba cried.  
  
"My arms are gonna fall off if I push you any higher!" I call back  
  
"They will not!" I pulled my arm back into my T-shirt so it looks like I have no arm. I run in front of him and start crying out, "Look what you did!"  
  
He, of course, laughs, knowing the trick I pulled. I pretend that I'm a wounded war hero, I collapse on my knees, and do melodramatic death pose. Mokuba hops off the swing and wakes me up.  
  
"Stop kidding around!" He playfully pouts.  
  
I get up. "Fine. I'll rest in the sand on my own time."  
  
He smirks. "What do you want to do?"  
  
I remember the plans that Joey told me. "Wanna go to the Burger Palace?"  
  
A couple of minutes later, we arrived at the fast food place and looked around for the gang. They waved us down.  
  
"YO! ELAYA! OVER HERE!" Tristan and Joey shouted. Téa and Yugi waved. I pulled Mokuba along to where the others were sitting.  
  
"Oh..so you were actually baby-sitting Mokuba today." Joey sounded so disappointed.  
  
"Ha! That means that you owe me a coke!" Tristan cheered.  
  
"You people actually bet on me?" I clenched my teeth. "Just when I thought the world couldn't get any stupider...Tristan and Joey do something."  
  
"Hey Mokuba.how are you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I'm okay. What have you guys been up to?"  
  
"Nothing much." Téa said, stirring her almost flat Pepsi. "Here." She said, patting the booth's cushion beside her, "Come sit here." She motioned for the boys to shift down so we could fit.  
  
"Guys wanna order anything?" Joey asked. Mokuba and I giggled a bit.  
  
"Nah. We had a pretty big lunch." Mokuba said. I nodded.  
  
"Now Joey...about that Coke..." Tristan said raising an eyebrow. He soon flagged down a waitress. It was no other than Melissa Hughs.  
  
"What now?" She asked rudely.  
  
"Now Melissa that isn't the way to ask your valued customers their order." I replied smartly. I know it was mean..but..oh well..I just had to say that. It's a good thing I didn't say anything about her blue and pink polyester uniform with a dopey nametag that says, 'Hi there! I'm Melissa'  
  
"At least I have a job White!" I rolled my eyes and mumbled. "Good thing I don't have your job."  
  
Before things could get ugly, Yugi said loudly, "He'll have a Coke!" Melissa walked away totally pissed off.  
  
"I take it that you two haven't made up yet?" Téa asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Guess not." I said plainly and sunk lower into the cushion.  
  
"Joey, how much ketchup are you putting on those fries?" Yugi asked concerned.  
  
"Not enough if you ask me, Yug'" He responded. His fries were practically drowning in the red liquid.  
  
"That's sick!" Mokuba said, making a gagging noise.  
  
Joey finally stopped and took a bit of a ketchup-coated fry. He chewed it thoroughly and swallowed. "These things are great!"  
  
Téa looked away in disgust when Joey offered her a fry. "Come on Téa, you know you want one!"  
  
"Get those things away!"  
  
We all ended up jumping out of the booth and running outside with Joey and Tristan chasing us with fries. Funny thing, Tristan never got his Coke....  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV--At the Kaiba Mansion *~*~*  
  
"That was fun!" Mokuba cheered. He was glad his brother got Elaya to baby sit him for the afternoon.  
  
"Yea..except when Joey actually started to throw the fries." Elaya said, trying to pick out any left over fry-fragments in her hair.  
  
Mokuba laughed. "Your face was the funniest thing!"  
  
"Come on, your big bro should be coming home soon." Elaya reasoned and she pulled Mokuba inside the rec-room.  
  
"Well still got at least half an hour left before he comes home--" Mokuba began to say before the doorbell rang. [Could that be Seto? This early?] He made his way to the door and opened it. Kaiba stood there.  
  
"Hey there big brother! Home so early?" Mokuba hugged his legs.  
  
"The meeting ended earlier than expected." Seto said in a monotone voice.  
  
Thankfully, no one noticed.  
  
"Then I guess I should get packing! Later you two!" Elaya said as she pushed past the two Kaiba brothers. Mokuba soon disappeared inside the house.  
  
"Elaya! I need to speak to you tonight. Come over again so we can chat, alright?" Seto called out to her.  
  
"Can do Seto! See ya then!" Elaya called and disappeared down the sidewalk.  
  
[Perfect...all is going according to plan...] Said the voice inside Seto's mind. Seto's lips turned up in a smile. [I can finally get back to my sister...]  
  
*~*  
  
YEAH! That's chappie three for you all! And if you can't guess who is the voice inside Kaiba's head..you'll find out next chapter! {you are so evil} [sorry] {no don't worry, I like it.} Anyways, read and review! And thank you Lady Elfskye for being the first reviewer! ( Next chappie up ASAP! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #4: Contamination  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Hey mom! I'm back......mom?" Elaya called as she opened the door to her apartment.  
  
As usual, she found a little Post-It note on the fridge as she made her way into the kitchen.  
  
I had to hand in a report to KaibaCorp. I need to attend a meeting tonight. I won't be back until late. Dinner is in the fridge on the second shelf. Don't open the door to anyone. Love you, Mom.  
  
"Oh well." Elaya sighed. [Maybe I'll call Téa to see if the ketchup came off of her blouse......]  
  
*~*~*At the Kaiba Mansion*~*~*  
  
"Little brother, I'd prefer it if you didn't disturb me now. I need to work on a very important document." Seto said as Mokuba entered his office.  
  
"Oh. Okay......" the little Kaiba said slowly. [Why does he always have to work?] He shut the door slowly and backed away from his office.  
  
Seto's eyes tinged a bloody red. "Let us see what new toy Kaiba is working on now...." Dieen looked at the computer and read what came off of the screen. [It seems he is trying to repair that stupid VirtuPod system] She smirked with Seto's lips. [Such a waste of life and energy. Can't wait to drain him of it; and he won't know anything that I plan or when to expect it] Her smile grew broader. [And neither will Elaya or Justi.] Dieen chuckled softly as her plan was so close into coming into play.  
  
[It's so simple really.....] Dieen thought as she replayed her plan in her head. [Elaya will come over tonight to talk to 'Seto' and that is when I will make my transfer into her body. Kaiba will not remember anything that happened since that 'uneventful' walk to his car and then I'll will fool all of her friends and then trap them in my own twisted world.] She laughed with Seto's voice. [I can't wait for tonight. It'll be so fun......I promise Justi.]  
  
Ring Ring  
  
Dieen picked up the phone and spoke with Kaiba's voice.  
  
"Kaiba"  
  
"Hey Seto." Said the voice on the other end. [Elaya! What a pleasant surprise!]  
  
"Hello Elaya. What time will you be arriving at?" [The sooner the better]  
  
"Well, my mom is working, so I'm all alone over here. Mind if I come over around 5:30? Or like, after dinner?" Elaya asked  
  
"Not at all." Dieen said, glad that Elaya was home alone. "In fact, if you aren't too busy, why don't you come over now and stay a while?"  
  
"Ummm.......okay sure!" Dieen looked at the watch Seto wore on his hand.  
  
"After all, it is pretty close to 5:00 anyways."  
  
"Sure. I'll be there soon. Bye." The dial tone soon followed. Dieen began to laugh as she used Seto's hand to slam the phone down.  
  
[And the sooner you come, the sooner I will] Her grin grew and Seto's eyes changed into hers; round and bloody.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sun still shone brightly in the sky as Elaya made her way back to the subway station. [At this rate] she thought [I should buy one of those year passes to ride the trains. I'm always going on them constantly anyways.]  
  
She turned into the station and looked around. [Just what I expected, no one in sight] Suddenly, a man wearing all black with black hair approached her.  
  
"Excuse me, miss? Do you have the time?" He asked with sincerity.  
  
// Justi? Isn't this the guy from before? //  
  
\\ Stay calm. Try and avoid him. \\ Was all the advice Elaya got.  
  
She laughed nervously. "The only time I know is that it's time for me to get a new watch!" [How corny am I?] Elaya thought as she rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
"Yes, I see." The man looked around, trying to look away from the hysterical girl. "Well, I better be going now. I have to meet someone. Thanks anyways."  
  
"Yea. Your welcome!" Elaya called after him as he left the station. // Either he remembers nothing that happened two hours ago, or he really was stoned at the time! //  
  
\\ Nice choice of words. \\  
  
// My English teacher always said I had a good vocab! // Elaya responded, smiling and waiting for the next train to arrive. It did shortly and she boarded.  
  
*~*~*At the Kaiba Mansion*~*~*  
  
Seto, or Dieen, sat at the desk with their head placed in their hands waiting anxiously for a certain orange-haired girl to arrive.  
  
[All in time.....All in time......]  
  
There was a light pounding at the door.  
  
"May I come in?" A timid voice asked. The door was nudged opened and out popped Elaya's head.  
  
"Most certainly." Seto stood up and moved around his desk.  
  
"So....." Elaya muttered out loud. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
Dieen used Seto's agility to her advantage and closed the distance between them. She moved one of his hands to slam the door shut behind her, earning a shake of surprise to come from Elaya.  
  
"You.........As a matter of fact." Seto's lips curled into a smile that Elaya was uncomfortable with entirely.  
  
"Well....ain't that swell!" She tried to move away from Seto by going under his arms, but Dieen blocked her way by moving his other arm on the other side of her face.  
  
[What the fuck? Why is he acting this way? If he doesn't stop it, I'll have no choice but to hurt him!] Elaya thought as all her self-defence moves flooded her thoughts. She was technically trapped, with both of his strong arms pinning her from either side.  
  
"Mind if we talk about me somewhere where I can breathe and not be scared that I'll turn into a claustrophobic?" Elaya asked, more demanding and once again, trying to move out of Seto's way--but to no avail again.  
  
"Now why would I do that? I prefer you like this. All scared and wound up.......I really like you afraid of me." Elaya saw an evil grin play upon Seto's face......as if it wasn't really him doing it.  
  
"I'm not afraid."  
  
"You will be."  
  
It was then when Elaya saw that unmistakeable bloody tinge in Seto's normal blue eyes. [Dieen has him! NO!] Elaya used all her weight and pushed against him. He barely budged.  
  
"Your strength is no match to ours."  
  
// Justi! I didn't like the way he used 'ours' in a sentence! //  
  
\\ We need to switch! \\ Justi cried. And just as the Scales began to glow, Dieen, through Seto laughed.  
  
"That's it Justi, I want to see you more than ever now!" The switch then stopped and Elaya pushed herself closer to the door and felt the door handle nudging her spine. Her eyes were wide with terror.  
  
[Dieen wants me to switch with Justi......if I do, who knows what will happen! And if I don't, how can Justi help me? Dammit!]  
  
"See, I told you you would be afraid!" Dieen, once again using Seto's lips, smiled. In on quick motion, she moved both of Seto's hands over Elaya's neck, closing in on her windpipe. Elaya's mouth opened wide as she struggled for breath. Her legs kicked and her arms tried to pull apart the strong grip around her neck.  
  
[My perfect opening.] Dieen thought as she crushed Seto's lips against Elaya's. She slowly moved her spirit from one body to another. Seto's eyes returned to their normal blue colour but Elaya's turned white. Dieen quickly invaded both Elaya's and Justika's mind completely, shattering Justi's mental defence with the complete power of the Shadow Realm. She twirled her ghastly form around Justi in her mind chamber.  
  
"But....but how?" Justi managed to choke out as her Sword fell to the ground.  
  
Dieen squeezed tighter. "Simple. Your puny defence was no match for all the powers of evil that I had accumulated. Yami Backura and Marik were displeased with my previous attempt of destroying you.......so they sent me out. They brought together enough energy to blast a small hole through your force field. And that hole was enough to send a single portion of me to the outside. And as you know, evil can grow from the tiniest seed......evil never dies my sister.....unfortunately, mortals do." Justi slowly dissipated in Dieen's grasp and was sent to the furthest and darkest area of her mind.  
  
"That was too easy........" Dieen muttered as she felt Elaya's mind being pushed into the darkest part of it. "No matter how strong that sword may be, or how strong Elaya's will is, all the souls and powers of the Shadows beat through anything. Thank you Marik and Backura....this time, they are all mine. This time is different. They won't have each other to lean on. They won't know one another......and soon enough, they will be mine!"  
  
Dieen chuckled from the depths of the double incarnates mind as Elaya's body became hers.  
  
Seto, drained of energy from Dieen's previous usage of his body, collapsed on the rug in front of her. Elaya's eyes changed from white to red as they dragged Seto's semi-conscious body back to his desk. Using Elaya, Dieen quickly placed Seto on his chair and posed him to look like he fell asleep while reading a document.  
  
"Now, no one will know. He will wake up and remember nothing of this moment. Or of my thoughts." Elaya and Dieen left Seto's office at that moment, hoping that Mokuba was far away to hear or suspect anything. Dieen was lucky the young Kaiba was not around.  
  
Dieen shut the door after her and made her way off Kaiba's property. [I'll be seeing you around dearest Seth. And mark my words; it'll be the last time.] She chuckled inwardly as the screams of Elaya and Justi's trapped minds were like music to her ears. [Mark my words.........]  
  
*~*  
  
ALRIGHT! Another chappie done! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! LOL Anywho, I'll review as soon as I can, homework permitting, so I can start on the real good stuff.....HAHAHAAHAHAHA!!  
  
Please review! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #5: Silenced Minds  
  
*~*~*Joey's POV*~*~*  
  
"AH HA!" I cried triumphantly. "In your face Tristan! GIN!" I placed my cards in front of me to prove that I wasn't bluffing.  
  
"So what?" he asked all smug and confident "That's still your two wins against my four."  
  
I sneered. "Just wait!" Then, the phone rang. I got up from my seat and answered it.  
  
"Y'ello? Joey here" I said coolly into the phone.  
  
"Big brother?" a familiar voice said from the other end.  
  
"Serenity! So glad to here from you!" I smiled. Tristan looked up and was asking me to hand him the phone. Over my dead and mutilated body. "Whatca been up to, sis?"  
  
"Nothing much. You?"  
  
"Ah...you know how it is. Any news from the home front?" I asked sitting back on the chair. Tristan was once again trying to grab the phone away from me. I brushed him off.  
  
"Since this the last summer before you go college, mom has agreed that I can come over there and spend some time with you!" She said ecstatically into the phone.  
  
"Aw...that's great sis! What time will you be coming over?"  
  
"In two days, mom permitting." She chuckled. "Oh....I can't wait to see you again Joey! And I...........What?.......Okay, fine!......Sorry Joey, I have to go. Mom says that the phone bill doesn't pay for itself. Bye Joey! See you later!"  
  
"Later Serenity...oh yeah, and Tristan says hi!" I said quickly. I think she heard me. I don't really like the idea of her and my best buddy going out, but Tristan's a nice guy and all.....I hope I can trust him though.  
  
"Dude! Why did you hang up? I wanted to talk to her!" He pleaded, standing up.  
  
"No you didn't! Plus, my mom told her to get off the phone."  
  
He frowned. I smiled. "Come on. I bet you want a rematch from my victory!"  
  
"What did she say?" Tristan asked, totally ignoring my idea to play another round of Gin Rummy.  
  
"That she was coming over to visit in two days."  
  
"REALLY!? I mean....Yea, that's great Joey....." He blushed. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Do you wanna play Gin or not?"  
  
"Nah. I like to stay as the undefeated champion. How about Go Fish?"  
  
I threw a bunch of cards at him.  
  
*~*~*Dieen's POV*~*~*  
  
I open the door to 'Elaya's' home. I drop the key on the nearby table and look around. No one was home. Excellent.  
  
I walk over to Elaya's room. I was able to find out where everything is by tapping into her memory. I smirked as I entered her room. I grab the nearby mirror off of her dresser and stare into it; with my red eyes showing through.  
  
"Little did Seto Kaiba know that breaking the mirror opened the door to my freedom." It was so easy to escape the Shadows. Since Seth was within my home, I planted myself deep within his mind. That is why I kept haunting him. And boy was it fun to do that.  
  
When he destroyed that mirror, it somehow, along with the powers of the Shadows from Yami Backura and Marik, freed me. All because whenever I haunted him, I would be free for a short amount of time...because of that stupid barrier. Any time that I was free was when those two evils were trying. Of course, my fellow 'allies' were about to break the barrier that Justi set up just as the mirror crashed. It technically doubled my chances of escape......Once I was able to obtain some more minds for energy, like from those two little brats running around crying about their families, I was able to move around easily and use my new found Shadow Powers. Ah yes. The wonders of the dark arts. Not even I can sometimes explain the goods they do!  
  
The explanation of how or why doesn't matter now. All that does matter is that I'm free and I can do whatever I want without anyone suspecting anything. I chuckle as I make my way further into Elaya's room. I stare at her body in a full length mirror. She didn't have any physical injuries unlike my first victum--that wretched soul--and certainly doesn't have the stress or mental pressure like Seto Kaiba. Perfect. Absolutely perfect.  
  
Once I capture three more minds for energy, I will be able to start my own little game. It will be so much fun to watch them all, total and complete strangers to one another, try and defeat me. And this time, I won't rely on duelling..they will be duelling, but not as the duellist, so to speak. Oh..the anticipation is killing me! I smile as I replay my plan in my head...they won't know what hit them...until it's too late.  
  
*~*~*Within Justi's Mind Chamber--Justi's POV*~*~*  
  
I uncurl myself from my present position: knees hugged up to my chest, with my arms wrapped around them. I look up to see nothing but darkness. I'm so cold.  
  
I hate myself as I begin to cry softly. Why couldn't I protect her? That was my duty, and I failed her. Now, she has evil, Dieen's evil, inside her.....and there is no doubt that Dieen will use Elaya's body to do whatever she wants. Another hot tear runs down my cheek.  
  
My Sword? Where is it? I shut my eyes as I remember that I dropped it beside the door of my mind chamber. That would be really handy now. I try to scream, but it comes out soundless.......I try to stand, but I'm being pressed down by a heavy weight. I can't seem to move. Dammit it all! Why did Dieen come back? Now, all her friends and the Pharaoh are in great danger! All thanks to me......this is my entire fault. If I could have stood my ground and used the power of my Sword, this wouldn't have happened!  
  
Some warrior I am. I can't even protect the girl which whom I share this body and mind with.....The walls that surround me suddenly look closer to me........but I don't care. Let them close in around me and squish me until my bones crack from the inside.  
  
I am so sorry Elaya. So sorry.  
  
*~*~*Elaya's Mind Chamber--Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
"Hello?!" I cry. I am in a bright white room that burns my eyes every time I look at it. "HELLO?" I call louder. "ANYONE IN THIS PLACE?" Realizing that there was no other living soul in this room I clench my fists and scream. I run forward, hoping to get slammed against a wall or something.....hopefully a door.  
  
Oh.....the foreshadowing! After running about three steps I hit a wall and land on my butt. A shiny gold doorknob appears and I reach for it. It somehow disappears and the white room breaks down around me to send me falling down into a greyish room.  
  
"Intruder! Get her!" Two guards that look exactly like me, except they were wearing shiny metal armour, grab me by the hands before I could even understand what was going on and threw me into a tiny prison like cell.  
  
"What the hell do you two think you are doing?" I yell angrily at my two look-alike soldiers.  
  
Their eyes turned red for a moment, then back to a regular green. "We are Elaya's memory guarders. We push all bad memories--and ones she doesn't want to remember here." The two guards said together.  
  
"I got news for ya: I'M NOT A BAD MEMORY!" I shouted at them, shaking the cell bars with my hands.  
  
"Elaya says you are."  
  
"I'M Elaya!"  
  
"No." Their eyes turned red again. Dieen is behind this. She is turning my own mental defences against me!  
  
"YES I AM! I ORDER YOU TO LET ME GO!" I shout.  
  
"We cannot do that." They said....They both smirked "Higher orders." They turn tail and leave me alone.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?! GET ME OUT OF HERE! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU WOULDN'T EXIST!" They disappear down a black corridor until I can no longer see them.  
  
Great. Just great. My 'cell' is barely tall enough for me and is like the smallest square known to humanity! This is so weird! Dieen corrupted my mind? It doesn't make any sense. No wait......it does. This is probably what happens when she takes over.......someone's body. Oh joy! Dieen is using me as a puppet. I bet she turned everyone in this place against me! I wonder if my friends will know that I'm not really there.......oh no! Yami's in trouble! She's probably out to get us all!  
  
I pace the small black cell, somewhat hoping that I'll wear a hole in it and fall through. Of course, Lady Luck NEVER looks my way, so it doesn't happen. I crouch down in front of the cell bars and look across from me. There were dozen of other cells that I hadn't noticed before......each the same. With something happening inside each one of them.  
  
Suddenly, one of the cell bars open and a video like screen wraps around me. I begin to back up into the wall behind me as I realize that I am watching memories of my past........the ones I hate.  
  
*~*~*Flashback*~*~*  
  
"Come on Seto! It's a nice day outside, the wind is great......just come out and fly kites with us!" Elaya cried and Mokuba pleaded. "PUH-LEASE?"  
  
"I can't remember? That boy who stole Mokuba's toy ratted on me so I'm getting clean up duty." He said.  
  
"Oh yeah...right." Elaya said in thought. "Okay. Well, we'll see ya later then. Be free to join us later on." She grabbed her blue kite and Mokuba pulled on his white one.  
  
"See ya soon Seto!" Then, they both headed out the door.  
  
"Bye!" Seto shouted after them, sighing as he returned to his broom work.  
  
"Where do you want to go first, Mokuba?" Elaya asked as they made it out the doors into the fresh air.  
  
"How about over there?" He suggested, pointing to a large open field surrounded by tall trees.  
  
"Excellent choice young sir!" She exclaimed and they both hurried across the field.  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
[I really do hope both of you are having fun!] Dieen said smirking with Elaya's lips. [It really is quite fascinating to screw with their minds.] It was she who turned Elaya's defences against her......but she also infected every one of her personalities inside her mind. She also made Justi's fears and pity consume her in a black box.....making her feel like totally at fault for everything that happened.  
  
[So perfect....so perfectly perfect!] Dieen loved how this was going.  
  
Ring Ring. [What is that infernal racket?]  
  
Ring Ring  
  
Dieen looked around and found the source of which that sound was coming from. It was a black rectangle with a stick at the end. A large flashing red button shone brightly. She pressed it down.  
  
"Hello?" said a voice from the rectangle. "Hello? Anyone there?" it asked again. Dieen quickly tapped into Elaya's mind to find out what to do with the speaking box.  
  
"What?" She snapped. She realized that she used her own voice and not that of Elaya's. [Curse it!]  
  
"Elaya? Is that you?"  
  
Using Elaya's voice, Dieen responded, "Yes, sorry about that."  
  
"How come it took you so long to answer?"  
  
"I forgot how to use the phone."  
  
The female voiced sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Lock me away in a prison or something."  
  
"Funny. Now look. In three days, I have to travel to Canada for a while to do a news report for KaibaCorp........and I know how much you hate travelling so....Would it be okay if you stayed home for about four days?"  
  
"I've been alone for most of my life....what would four days make?" Dieen said  
  
"Okay. Alright. What's with the sudden change in attitude?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay, well, we'll talk more about it at dinner, alright?"  
  
"Fine. Bye." Dieen pressed the 'END' button and was glad to have that thing off. [Let's see, her mother is going away for a couple of days....That would be a good reason why she wouldn't be available to do anything.......] A sick thought entered her mind. [I think I have found victim number one!] She threw back her head and laughed.  
  
"And while everyone thinks Ms. White is away on a business trip, she'll really be drained of energy.....so simple......" Dieen smiled contently as she made her way into the kitchen planning her attack on the unsuspecting mother.  
  
*~*~*Elaya's Mind Chamber--Reader's POV........Flashback*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Elaya! I bet you that I can fly this kite higher than you can!" Mokuba cheered as his white kite soared above hers.  
  
Elaya tried to pick up more wind but failed and watched as her kite stooped lower and lower. "Aw...shoot!"  
  
Mokuba laughed, obviously content that he was winning his little contest with his friend.  
  
Elaya ran backwards and gained some wind to surpass Mokuba's kite. Just as she stopped running, her kite nose dived into a tree out of the blue.  
  
"Aw man!" She cried as she tried pulling the string of the kite to no avail. "It's stuck!"  
  
Mokuba brought his kite down and walked towards the tree that currently possessed Elaya's kite. "I'll get it for you!"  
  
"No....Mokuba....you could get hurt!" Elaya would of got it herself if the skin behind her legs wasn't so tender.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll get your kite without getting hurt. Trust me!" Mokuba cheered as he ran towards the tree and began climbing. Elaya could only watch and pray that the young boy didn't get hurt.  
  
*~*~*Dieen's POV*~*~*  
  
Hmmm......where is that noise coming from? I bet it is that stupid black box again! I look around and finally find it.......behind two cushions.  
  
Answering like before, I pressed the flashing red button, "What?"  
  
"Elaya?" It was Seth!  
  
"Yes. How can I assist you?"  
  
He sighs before continuing. "I need you to baby-sit Mokuba tomorrow evening. I got this meeting........"  
  
"I'd be delighted!" I exclaim with Elaya's voice.  
  
"Good. See you at 8 o'clock sharp tomorrow night......alright?"  
  
"M'kay! See you then!" I waited for the dial tone. "It'll be the last time you will anyways."  
  
I smile as I figure out that I have gotten all three victims for my energy.  
  
*~*  
  
There you are! Another chappie! If you guys don't know what memory is stirring up in Elaya's mind.......*sigh* think back to TMS Chapter 11....I'll explain the actual memory in later chappies.  
  
To Lady Elfskye: Thanks for reviewing...and I know it becomes even more twisted and screwy! But, it'll be a long while before Elaya will get healed.......and I won't tell you who! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #6: Energy  
  
*~*~*Kaiba Mansion--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Mokuba? Come down here for a second!" The older Kaiba called from the base of the stairs.  
  
"Yeah? What is it big brother?" Mokuba said as he came out of his room. He noticed that his brother held a larger sized briefcase--still silver--in his left hand. [He's going away again, isn't he?]  
  
"Just come down the stairs." Seto said impatiently. He wanted to tell Mokuba the rules and say good bye before he left for the late meeting. He found them a complete waste of his time but he had to go, since he was president. [I hate leaving Mokuba alone at night.....] He thought [Elaya is going to be here to look after him.....that is IF she ever gets here.] Seto grew even more impatient at his unpunctual friend.  
  
"You're going to another meeting, aren't you?" Mokuba said sadly as he slumped down. Seto dropped to his brother's gaze.  
  
"I'll only be gone for tonight. Tomorrow morning you'll find me here again......okay?"  
  
"Okay." Mokuba said looking back at his brother.  
  
"And don't worry, Elaya will be coming over tonight to keep you company, alright?" Seto really felt bad that he wasn't home more often, but work--as always in his life--came first.....but he tried his best to be with his brother at all times.  
  
Mokuba smiled. "Oh! That's good!" Then, the door bell rang. Mokuba ran towards it and pulled it open. There stood Elaya, soaked with rain.  
  
"I lost my umbrella. No funny jokes." The truth was, Dieen didn't know what to do with it.......and didn't know what one looked like.  
  
Mokuba stifled a giggle. "You look really funny"  
  
"Hush."  
  
"Thanks for the tip. I might as well bring mine." Seto said, grabbing for the black one near the door. A man in a black suit appeared behind him.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba. Will we be going?" He asked.  
  
"About time. Yes. Let's go." Seto ordered coldly. He pushed past Elaya and walked out the door. The man in the suit opened the umbrella and walked behind him.  
  
[Yes, please go. I need to do my job........and I don't mean to baby-sit.] Dieen watched Seto go into his limo and drive away. She shut the door slowly.  
  
"So, Elaya, what do you want to do?" Mokuba asked timidly.  
  
[You have no idea little one........no idea...........]  
  
*~*~*Elaya's Mind Chamber--Reader's POV.......Flashback*~*~*  
  
"Mokuba! Be careful!" Elaya called from the bottom of the tree. She was watching the younger brother climb the tree to where her kite was nervously.  
  
"Don't worry! I'm fine!" Mokuba cried as he pulled himself on the next branch. He was just within reach of the kite. It was nestled in-between two branches and the string was caught. He raised himself a bit more before calling out triumphantly, "I GOT IT!"  
  
He unwound the string and grabbed the kite. It was then he realized how far up he was.  
  
"Okay! Come down and be careful!" Elaya said. He began to go down, a branch at a time, with the kite securely in hand.  
  
[Don't wimp out now Mokuba. You got up here easy, so you can get down even easier] He thought as he made his way down.  
  
The old tree was huge, but many branches were already weakened by wind and rain. Mokuba put a foot on one of those branches.  
  
"MOKUBA!" Elaya screamed as she watched her friend come tumbling to the ground. She ran towards him.  
  
"Oh my God! Mokuba, are you alright?!" Elaya was in tears.  
  
Mokuba opened his eyes and struggled to get up. "Ya, I'm. okay--OW! My ankle! It's hurts!"  
  
Elaya looked down to see his ankle. It was bruised....and thankfully not broken. "Don't worry, it's just a sprain....you're lucky that you got only that...." she was trying really hard not to cry. "Come on. I'll help you up."  
  
Mokuba brushed away the tears and wrapped his arm around Elaya and they both limped back..........forgetting about their kites that lay on the forest floor....broken.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Alright, Seto. You can go out and play now." One of the employees said to the boy. He had finished his work and asked to go out. "Don't ever do that again. If you're brother is in trouble, call us and we'll deal with them. Okay?"  
  
"Yes m'am." Seto lied. [What could they possibly do to help?] He ran outside in the direction where Elaya and Mokuba went. His eyes went wide when he noticed two figures limping his way.  
  
"Mokuba! What happened?" [How could Elaya let this happen?!]  
  
"It was an accident big brother!" [How dare she let anything happen to my brother?!]  
  
"He tried to get my kite out of the tree.." [I don't want to hear her excuses! My brother is hurt! And she didn't do anything about it!]  
  
"..and then he lost his footing and fell!" Both of the children were trying to explain to him what happened, not realizing the anger that flash in his eyes.  
  
"Mokuba! Oh dear! What happened?" A nurse from the staff came out and carried the younger boy inside so he can get some bandages from the bleeding cuts on his arms, face and legs. She pushed past the other two kids without looking at them. She left as quickly as she came.  
  
"Seto. I'm sorry! I-" Elaya tried to say as Mokuba left.  
  
"Sorry doesn't help. You had full responsibilities of my little brother and you let him get hurt!" He said, clenching his fists.  
  
"It was an accident!" She screamed.  
  
"Some friend you are!" Seto shouted angrily. "You let him get hurt! You made him cry!" And before Seto could think, he let his closed fist come in contact with Elaya's cheek. Elaya toppled off balance and rubbed her sore face.  
  
Seto stood there, eyes wide, staring at his fist as if it had a mind of its own. "Elaya...I...I'm.." He could form the words to apologize.  
  
Elaya then stood up shakily, held her cheek and ran past him, into the orphanage.  
  
*~*  
  
"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" Elaya cried within her cell. "Just make it stop...please." She curled herself into a ball, shielding her eyes from her memories. She heard some rustling and mumbled speech but she didn't look up.  
  
"Elaya?" a meek voice asked from in front of her. [That sounds like...]  
  
"MOKUBA!" Elaya cried as she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know!" Mokuba cried. "You were baby-sitting me a minute ago..."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yeah! You..you mean that that wasn't you?!"  
  
"Who?" Elaya was very confused at the boy's statements.  
  
"Where are we? I got herded in here by two twins that look like you!" Mokuba asked, changing the subject.  
  
Elaya pointed to her forehead. "In my mind, believe it or not."  
  
"But..but how?"  
  
"I don't know Mokuba." Then, it hit him..those bloody red eyes were the last thing he saw before being stuck here.  
  
"Dieen.." he whispered. "Is she behind this?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Mokuba paced around. "How do we get out of here?"  
  
Elaya shook her head. "I don't know."  
  
*~*~*Kaiba Mansion*~*~*  
  
"Sleep tight little one.." Dieen said as she tucked the body of Mokuba into bed. She had drained him of his energy and sent his mind to live with Elaya in her own defences. [For safe keeping...] She would leave them in there until she could gather up a few more people and then start her plan.  
  
It was already midnight and the night was pretty uneventful until she drained Mokuba. They had just eaten food and watched a 'movie.' Having a human form means that she needed human things to live. Like food and air. That was the downside to possession. She would have to do mostly whatever her body did to stay alive.  
  
Dieen looked at Mokuba's eyes and saw that they were half-opened, and that the only colour was a mix of black, grey and purple in a fuzzy swirl. His pupil was gone and that meant that he was nothing more than a shell of a body. [And no one will know.]  
  
She heard the front door unlatch and hinges creak. [Seth is home.] She smiled. [Body number two, coming right up] She walked out of Mokuba's room and met Seto at the door.  
  
"Hey" he said, taking off his white sleeveless trench coat and putting it in the closet. "Mokuba asleep?"  
  
"Yes." Elaya nodded. [An eternal sleep, mind you.]  
  
"That's a first." Seto said smirking. [Usually, both Mokuba and the baby- sitter would be up. Oh well.] "What time did he go to bed?"  
  
"About an hour ago. We were watching a movie." Seto walked past Elaya and made his way upstairs to his brother's room.  
  
Seto smirked as he saw his little brother sleeping, with his back to him, totally unaware that his brother was not really there at all. "Sound asleep.."  
  
"Anything happen at the meeting?" Elaya asked.  
  
"Not really. They just said that we might have to take a 3 day trip to further consult the other branches of KaibaCorp. I hope not. I don't wanna leave him alone again.."  
  
Dieen held back a yawn. She had forgotten that being human means that she needed sleep. "Are you going to bed too?" She asked as she entered Mokuba's bedroom. She shut the door behind her.  
  
"In a while. I have to finish up some assignments." He said, somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Oh. Sleep is important. That work will be there waiting for you in the morning."  
  
Seto dismissed Elaya's proposal for sleeping. "Would you like a ride home?"  
  
Dieen smiled. "That would be wonderful, Seth."  
  
[Did she just call me Seth?] Seto stared wide-eyed at his friend and began to feel uneasy as she advanced towards him. "That would be wonderful," she repeated, "but I need to do something first..."  
  
Seto could have sworn that he saw Elaya's eyes change to a red colour that he was oh-so familiar with. He backed away. "And what would that something be, Dieen?" He spat.  
  
"Oh..you are so clever!" Dieen said as she took another step towards him. "What ever gave me away?"  
  
It was then Seto looked beside him at his brother's unmoving form. His chest wasn't rising or falling. "What did you do to him?!" He cried angrily. He wished that he could rush to his brother's side, but knowing that it would leave him wide open and very vulnerable to an attack from Dieen.  
  
"He was very tired Seth. So very tired." Her red eyes shone through Elaya's bright green ones and her lips curled into a smile. "After I was done with him that is."  
  
Seto frowned and got ready to take a blow from the spirit that had Elaya's body. She continued to smile with her lips. "And I plan to do the same to you too my darling." With a burst of speed, Dieen tackled Seto to the ground and pinned him.  
  
Seto wriggled underneath her. He knew that Elaya was strong, but he could barely move from under her. He quickly thrust up against her and turn to the side, making her fall over. She gave a cry as she came in contact to the floor. Seto stood up and pinned Elaya to the ground. He straddled her at the waist and pulled her hands over her head to pin them.  
  
"What did you do to Mokuba and Elaya? Tell me dammit!" Seto bore his gaze onto his possessed friend and shook her.  
  
Dieen only laughed. "I'm only going to do what I did them to you..it may hurt though...oh..what do I mean, may?" With an abnormal surge of strength, she turned over to the side, making Seto turn over as well, until she was on top of him.  
  
"Never ever do that again you worthless mortal!" Dieen scolded. She pressed down all her weight from both Elaya and Mokuba onto Seto. She also used some other Shadow magic to hold him steady.  
  
"Not even Mokuba was this hard to control." She pressed down on his wrists making him shout out.  
  
"What did you do to them?" Seto asked in between painful gasps. It was getting awfully harder to breathe. He began to grasp at what little air was left in the room by opening and closing his mouth like a fish.  
  
"Simple really. I sucked the life out of them" Her grin grew, making Seto note that she wasn't joking. "Now, open wide Seth and I promise this won't hurt." She lowered her head and left a bit of space from her lips and his. She drew in a breath and slowly Seto seemed to drift into unconsciousness. His soul and mind withdrew out of him and into Dieen's wanting belly. She watched as his eyes changed into a bluish black swirl with no pupil and smiled as she realized that he stopped fidgeting from under her. He too got sent to Elaya's mind but to a different sector. Dieen didn't know or care which one it was.  
  
"One more to go." She said simply as she got off of Kaiba. She moved his lifeless body with ease into his room and tucked in him as well. [No one will dare disturb him when he is 'working'] She stared once more into his lifeless eyes before leaving him and shutting the door behind her.  
  
*~*~*Elaya's Mind Chamber-Seto's POV*~*~*  
  
"Where am I?" I say aloud as I awake to a white room. I feel very dizzy and disorientated and not sure what happened. I slowly stand up and walk towards an arch. It is blue and a very big contrast to the white in this room.  
  
As I walk through the arch, I'm in another world. It looks very depressing. All the flowers are dead and the ground is grey. The sky is clouded over. And that's when I hear someone crying.  
  
*~*~*Justi's Mind Chamber-Justi's POV*~*~*  
  
The walls are getting tighter now. If only I could reach my Sword....but I can't seem to move at all. It's like I'm paralysed from the neck down and the walls are ready to crush me. Then, an idea hits me.  
  
"Pharaoh's Sword! Come to your master!" I manage to cry. I focus on the Sword as hard as I can. I picture it on the floor. I hear it rattle and scrap the stone floors underneath it as it tries to follow my command. Suddenly, it stops.  
  
"No!" I whisper as I feel Dieen's hands on the Sword, holding it in place.  
  
"I'm sorry dear sister, but I can't have you escaping." She says and then she disappears from my mind.  
  
This is all my fault. If only the Pharaoh.......That's it! Yami! If I can call him, I'm sure he'll find a way!  
  
"Pharaoh of Egypt!!" I yell at the top of my lungs in the darkness. The millennium symbol appears on my forehead and shines brightly. "Please, help us! Elaya and I need your strength to fight off the demon inside us! Please.......hurry!" I say the last part softly, somewhat down, knowing how stupid my plan was. He could never hear me. Nor would he listen.  
  
I'm so alone. But it's all my fault. All of it is. The symbol slowly fades away and I am left in the darkness.........again.  
  
*~*  
  
Oh! And the suspense builds! Hehehehehehehe.......anyways, I'll try and get chapter 7 up ASAP, homework permitting of course, and the plot shall thicken!  
  
To Lady Elfskye: SHH!!! Don't say another word. There is a connection between my screen name, 'Evil StormSister' and Dieen! It'll all unfold as Yugi and the gang go into the Duel Monsters world.......I can't say anymore, I'll ruin it for ya! And I'm not that evil! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #7: Personality  
  
*~*~*Yugi's POV*~*~*  
  
\ YUGI! \ Yami yelled within our mind link, jolting me out of bed  
  
/ What is it Yami? /  
  
\ Did you feel that? That...that...cry for help? \  
  
/ No. Should I? / I was very confused. Partially because I just awoke and it was just past midnight. / Who sent it to you? /  
  
After a long pause, he responded \ Justi.......\  
  
/ Is Elaya in trouble? / I asked, fully awake.  
  
\ I did not catch the message but it was full of sorrow and plea......I don't know what is wrong! \  
  
I tried to think of a reasonable explanation as to why Elaya or Justi would send a distress signal..........and I only thought of one: Dieen.  
  
*~*~*Elaya's Mind Chamber--Seto's POV*~*~*  
  
I hear a gentle sobbing sound coming from all sides of me.  
  
"Hello?!" I call out. A tiny whisper is heard. "Please. Not so loud"  
  
I race towards that whisper to find Elaya in a grey trench coat and matching grey pants and top, huddled in cave.  
  
"Elaya?" I ask. Her eyes are puffy and red from all the crying. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what?" I shook my head. "Forget it. How do we get out of here?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Stop saying that and tell me!" I run over to her and shake her. She continues to cry. "Stop crying!"  
  
She looks at me and stops. "You don't know what it's like."  
  
"I don't know what it's like to do what?"  
  
"To be in a world where nothing is good." She says. She stands up and walks past me. "I cry for everything, and no matter how many tears I shed, the flowers don't grow." She bends down and plucks a browning flower from the earth. "I hate this world. It is dead. As I am to her...."  
  
"Who are you talking about?" I ask walking over to her. "How do we get out of here?" She continues to walk away.  
  
"Elaya! Stop that!" I try to grab her arm, but she fades away. "Elaya?"  
  
"I hate this world. It is dead. As I am to her.....I must go. And so must you." Elaya disappears from my sight and so does the ground below me. I fall into a black oblivion, and never hit any ground. I begin to freefall when I see another arc. This time, the colour of it is bright pink........and when I went through it, everything was this colour. The grass and the trees were pink and the sun was out without a cloud in the sky.  
  
"Oh! Seto! So glad that you came!!" Said another Elaya, dressed in pink, as she ran to hug me.  
  
"Where are we?" I ask.  
  
"What a silly question!" She giggles and takes my hand. "Ya know what else is a silly word? 'Dingus!' Isn't it funny?!" She began to laugh.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny" I said.  
  
"Don't be such a........such a......dingus!" And that set her off again.  
  
"Enough games Elaya, how do I get out of here?!"  
  
"I dunno.....but I know someone who will!! I'll show ya! Come on!" She began to giggle like mad and pulled me along a pink road surrounded by flowers and grass of the same hue. "Come on ya slowpoke!"  
  
After about five minutes, she brings me to another arc. "She's right out there!" She runs off in the other direction.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm me! And not you! Only me!" She runs off singing and picking flowers. Where am I?  
  
I walk through the red arc, and appear in a red world.  
  
*~*~*Yugi's POV*~*~*  
  
"What do you think it means Téa?" I asked as I sipped my coke. I just told her, Joey and Tristan about what Yami heard, hoping that they would make some sense of it.  
  
Of course Joey and Tristan so far weren't much help, so I asked Téa after a long moment of silence.  
  
"I think Elaya's in trouble."  
  
"Really?" Joey asked, troubled.  
  
"Why else would Justi call for help?" Téa reasoned.  
  
"I'm sure that there is a logical and non-threatening explanation for this....." Tristan started.  
  
"And what would that be?" She asked.  
  
"Maybe she was lonely."  
  
"What are the odds that'll happen Tristan?! Justi's got Elaya for companionship!" Joey muttered.  
  
Joey and Tristan continue to fight, like they always do.  
  
/ Yami? If Elaya is in trouble......does that mean that we are too? /  
  
\ So many questions Yugi......not enough answers. Sometimes, I don't want to hear the answers anyways.... \  
  
*~*~*Elaya's Mind Chamber--Seto's POV*~*~*  
  
Like the other worlds, there is one standard hue. In this one, it's red.  
  
"Elaya? What are you doing? Get out here and get me out!"  
  
"You can't boss ME around you, good for nothing prick!"  
  
I whirl around to see Elaya, dressed in red and black. "What did you say?!"  
  
"You heard me the first time, so fuck off!" Her eyebrows where in a tight frown and her eyes were squinted.  
  
"I'm not going to take this anymore! Show me the way out!!!" I roughly pull her towards me. "And enough of your foul attitude."  
  
"Don't touch me!" She used her elbows and nailed me in the stomach. I stepped back.  
  
"What did you do that for?" I shouted.  
  
"I said, 'Don't touch me'" She turned tail and walked away.  
  
"Get back here!" I cried angrily. I tried to chase her, but it was as if I wasn't moving. My legs were running but my position in the red world was still the same. I stopped after a while.  
  
It wasn't making any sense. First, Elaya was depressed.....then she's all happy-go-lucky....then she's angry........depressed, happy, angry.....what do they have in common?  
  
And then it hits me. These are her different emotions.  
  
And that I'm in her mind.  
  
*~*~*Domino City Airport--Joey's POV*~*~*  
  
"Flight Number 1826; boarding to Italy is accepting passengers now at Gate 32...." The loud intercom boomed over head. I was waiting, patiently for my sister at her port. Tristan, however, wasn't doing so well.  
  
"Tristan! If you don't stop pacing, you'll make a hole in the floor! And I betcha that the people downstairs won't like to have a grown moron like you falling on them!"  
  
"Shut-up Joey! I'm just.....just....a little anxious to see your sister again. That's all."  
  
"A little?" I raised a questionable eyebrow. He glared at me for about the longest time.  
  
"........Flight 2440; arriving in Domino now at Gate 43......." We heard again on the intercom.  
  
"That's her flight, isn't it?" Tristan said, looking up and all excited.  
  
"Yup. Now, we just hafta wait." Many people came in from the doors and finally, Serenity came.  
  
"JOEY! TRISTAN!" She ran up and hugged both of us. "I'm so glad I'm here!"  
  
"So am I---I mean we!" I heard Tristan say.  
  
"Come on sis! Let's go find your luggage, shall we?"  
  
"Sure big brother!" She linked arms with both of us and we all walked down to where the luggage was coming from. Man am I glad that Serenity's here.  
  
Watching other people's luggage get picked up, we wait for Serenity's  
  
"There they are!" She points to three small blue bags piled up beside one another. Tristan grabbed two, and I grabbed the remaining one.  
  
"Need some help there Tristan?" I said, noticing his struggles.  
  
"Shut.........up........Joey" He says between breaths.  
  
"Tristan, let me help you." Serenity said.  
  
"No, it's........okay! Really, I'm fine!" He finally managed to get a better grip on his bags.  
  
"Okay. Joey, do we need to call a taxi?"  
  
"Nope, already called one!" I said  
  
Serenity smiled. I love it when she comes over!  
  
During the taxi ride, Tristan and Serenity were talking like a bunch of love sick puppies and it finally stopped when the taxi came to my apartment. As I got out, I notice Elaya sitting on the porch with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Elaya!" Serenity shouted. Elaya's grin grew further as she waved back. Something's up. I'm beginning to think that Yugi or Yami or whoever is on to something.  
  
Her greens eyes flickered red............Dieen.  
  
"Yo, Tristan!" I whisper to my friend who was taking out Serenity's luggage. "Did you see that?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Elaya's eyes flicker a reddish colour?"  
  
"Don't play with me Joey! The sun probably just got in your eye." He responded nervously.  
  
"It's cloudy today moron!"  
  
"Dude! Don't get me freaked! I don't want 'Dieen' to be back.....and I don't want any of that Shadow Realm stuff to happen again! Especially last time....." He trailed off.  
  
As I unhooked the last of the luggage from the trunk, I saw Elaya holding out something to Serenity. I think it was her deck. What could she possibly want Serenity to do with her deck?  
  
*~*~*Elaya's Mind Chamber--Seto's POV*~*~*  
  
I'm inside Elaya's mind. I'm witnessing all her personalities. Her depressed side, her happy side, her angry side.........There are probably millions more!  
  
I search for another arc. I spot a yellow one not too far off. I walk slowly towards it while observing my surroundings. The trees are black with black leaves and the ground is red. I notice a little pond to my left, and it looks as if it is filled with blood.  
  
Dieen.  
  
I bet that she's behind this. It was probably her that sent me here. It was probably her that is possessing Elaya right now. I arrive at the yellow gate, take a deep breath......and walk through.  
  
I see Elaya huddled in a corner with her head darting from left to right shaking. This room is quite small like her 'depressed' room and very small compared to her 'happy' room.  
  
"Elaya?"  
  
"Huh? AH! Don't......Don't s-s-scare me like that!" Her head continued to move frantically. This time, she was dressed in yellow.  
  
"Look. I need to find a way out of here. Do you know of anyone who can help me?" She didn't answer. "Answer me!"  
  
She jumped. "Find the white room. Just find it." She soon assimilates into the background, leaving me alone. From what I know from English class, the colour yellow is related to being a coward, or afraid. No wonder this area is small.  
  
"Just find it!" She says again, but I can't find the place where the voice came from. The room swirls around me, and once again, I'm falling in a weightless void. This time, I see hundreds of different arcs, each its own colour. A purple one, a light blue one, a green one, an aqua one.......I continue to fall as I notice that I found the arc I was looking for.....the white one. I swim towards it, hoping that I'll find the Elaya that can get me out of here.  
  
*~*~*Elaya's Mind Chamber--Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
"Let us out!" Mokuba said again, trying to reason with the look-a-like guards that were holding us prisoner.  
  
"It's no use Mokuba, they won't budge."  
  
"But if it's your mind, tell them too!"  
  
"It's not my mind anymore.....remember? Dieen is here.....and she's infected everything." I smirked. "Like a Crush Card"  
  
He darted back to the front of the cell. He grabbed hold of the bars and shook them. "LET US OUT NOW!" He cried forcefully. He began to sob. "I don't wanna be stuck in here forever."  
  
"Please don't cry Mokuba......." I whispered. I didn't want to be stuck in here either. But it was only a matter of time before someone finds Dieen out.......or when she makes a mistake.  
  
*~*  
  
YEAH! Done! So happy! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and I'll have the next one up ASAP.....hopefully.....sigh..... 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #8: Final Soul  
  
*~*~*Elaya's Apartment--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
[So, Serenity likes the Mystical Elf.....interesting......] Dieen said as she shut the door behind her. She placed Elaya's duel deck into her holder and walked into her room.  
  
[Now......let's see......] She thought as she sat on the bed. She opened a drawer with pictures of all of Elaya's friends and placed them beside her. She then drew, using Elaya's talent, pictures of Duel Monsters quickly and put them beside the photos.  
  
[So......Joey's favourite is the Flame Swordsman......Yami's is the Dark Magician......Tristan's is Cyber Commander......Téa's is the Dark Magician Girl.....Serenity's is the Mystical Elf......and Elaya's is the Pixie.....Since I can't let any one of them be a beast, Seto's card will be the Lord of Dragons, and Mokuba's.......will be the Swordsman of Landstar.] Her plan was coming together perfectly. All she needed was one more soul....  
  
Ding Dong  
  
[And she's just arrived....] Dieen grinned evilly and walked slowly to the door.  
  
"Hi E-baby! How are you?!" An enthusiastic mother said. "How was your day?"  
  
Dieen smiled. "You have no idea"  
  
*~*~*Elaya's Mind Chamber--Seto's POV*~*~*  
  
There it is! That white arc! I propel myself towards it and make it through.  
  
The whiteness of the room blinds my eyes as they try and readjust. I shield them for a moment before seeing a figure sitting in a chair facing a dozen computer screens. The clicking of her keyboard was the only sound.  
  
"Elaya?" I managed to whisper. The clicking stopped, and the chair turned around. There, in a full white suit and small glasses sat Elaya. Her eyes were still green and her hair a brighter orange tied up in a bun behind her head. She carried a clipboard in hand.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked, looking me over...........as if trying to remember who I was. She stood up and walked towards me.  
  
"I was wondering if you could get me out of here." I managed to say, almost forgetting that I could talk.  
  
She was now face to face........or face to neck. She was still shorter than me even with her heels on. Her head shot up and looked at me. "By any chance, is your name Seto?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled.  
  
"So this is the fellow that she's talking about........"  
  
"Who's 'she'?" I asked. She turned away and returned to her computers. She motioned me to follow.  
  
"That one." She pointed to a screen on the top left hand corner which showed another Elaya in a massive pile of paper. Each sheet had either a picture or words. "She writes about you and also draws portraits."  
  
"I see" I look over to the other screens and noticed that they have multiplied. I see the angry one and the happy one again. I also see a calm Elaya and a nervous one. I return my gaze to the white Elaya. "What are you supposed to be?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"What personality are you supposed to be?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "If you must know: intelligence. I basically monitor what personalities show at certain times. After all, intelligence is based on how well you can show information and how well you can control your emotions." She shrugged. "I wonder what a hard time YOUR intelligence must face to keep you like a stone...."  
  
"Enough about me. How do I get out of here?" I repeated.  
  
She looked at me straight in the eye and said, "There is no way out."  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
Suddenly, her eyes became red. "I believe that you heard me the first time Seth."  
  
I take a step back. "What have you done to her?"  
  
"Simple........it's oh so simple really. I just took control over her mind to get what I want......."  
  
I stared wide eyed at her, frozen in place.  
  
"Of course, I hadn't really thought of infecting her personalities.........that is, until you showed up. I need to hold on to her body until I can dispose of all of you all together. You have no idea what I have in store for you..........." Suddenly, she was cut off and the normal array of green shone through her eyes.  
  
"Seto! Be haste! Go down to this place!" Her finger pressed hard against a monitor that displayed two guards in front of what appeared to be a prison of some sort. "Just keep running! And don't look back!"  
  
I ran in the opposite direction as fast as I could, hoping that I would end up where I needed to go........a prison.  
  
*~*~*Elaya's Apartment--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
Teresa placed her briefcase down and hurried towards her room. Dieen followed.  
  
As she walked through the door, she noticed a square of brown paper. "What's this?" Teresa picked it up and flipped it over. [It's one of those Duel Monster cards.....]  
  
"Do you like it? It's called 'Broken Angel' [1]. It only has 500/350 stats but when it goes into the graveyard, you're allowed to bring two monsters from your deck or graveyard into your hand." Dieen explained.  
  
"Huh. That's pretty handy." Teresa concluded as she stared at the blonde- haired angel in the picture. She was crying, had a long blue sceptre and her wings were missing feathers. "Yeah. This card is cool. I like it." She looked back to her daughter.  
  
"So, hun, are you okay that I'll be leaving for the weekend?" She was leaving in one day to Canada to promote those 'duel disks' there. She also had to prepare a quick news report since she was appearing on television to promote it. [I leave tomorrow and I haven't even got started on that thing!] Teresa thought. [Maybe I'll call Kaiba and ask him what exactly I'm doing there tomorrow...]  
  
"Who says that you're leaving?" Dieen sneered.  
  
"I told you that I'm going to Canada two days ago and you were fine with it."  
  
Dieen laughed. "I know. I'm perfectly fine with you leaving.........but Canada isn't the place."  
  
Teresa began to get scared. "What-What do you mean?"  
  
In an instant, Dieen ran up to Teresa and pinned her to the opposing wall, holding her up with her neck.  
  
"Let me-Let me go!" Teresa managed to say with some difficulty. [What is wrong with my daughter?!]  
  
Dieen finally exposed herself. "Foolish girl. You won't be leaving for anywhere, anymore." She moved her mouth towards Teresa and took a breath in and Teresa's soul and mind left her, leaving her still and silent. The 'Broken Angel' card drifted from her hand to the floor.  
  
Dieen dropped Elaya's mother on her bed. "Night night dearest mother." The power that surged within Dieen's mind was incredible. [All I need to do now is to get them all together.......] She picked up the remaining Duel Monster card. [I guess one more monster won't hurt.]  
  
Dieen stopped for a moment. [Should I go and retrieve Seto and Mokuba bodies? That way, whoever finds them will think that it happened to all of them at once?] She wasn't sure if she should get their bodies and keep them near so when someone realizes that they are missing that they all got killed in some freak accident all at once.......She didn't want to arouse any suspicion. [Like it would matter anyways.....]  
  
Of course, finding more than half a dozen kids all dead with their eyes fuzzed over in the same place is safer. [Better to be safe, than sorry. My plan must not have any flaws. And plus, they all need to be here in the same vicinity in order to be transported.]  
  
Dieen then spilt her body up, leaving one half to control Elaya and bringing the other to transport the two bodies.  
  
*~*~*The Game Shop--Yugi's POV*~*~*  
  
"Hey Yug'!" My blonde friend calls from the door as the little bell rings.  
  
"Welcome to the Game--ah, screw it. Hey Joey!" I said, dismissing the idea to say my 'greeting' to everyone that walks in.  
  
Tristan, Mai and Serenity came in after him. "Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much hun." Mai said. "Hey, where's Téa?"  
  
"In the back room" I responded. She came over and was helping me rearrange that room.  
  
Joey nudged me with his shoulder. "Back room, eh?"  
  
Mai pulled on his ear. "You are so immature!"  
  
"Don't pull so hard!" The couple continued to argue.  
  
"So Yugi, enjoying your summer so far?" Serenity asked me.  
  
"Yup. How about you? Since when did you visit?" I asked.  
  
"I just came here about 3 hours ago. And my summers fine!" She said enthusiastically clasping her hands in front of her chest.  
  
I smiled. "Yugi? Where's that box with the--Oh! Hey guys! Didn't know you were coming!" Téa said as she came out of the back room, wiping the sweat from her forehead.  
  
"Just thought we'd stop by." Tristan answered. "We were wondering if you guys could take a moment from your 'busy' schedule to come to the Burger Palace with us."  
  
"Okay. Hold on though. Grandpa?" I called into the darkened hallway. "Can I take my break now? I've been serving for two hours!"  
  
"Alright Yugi. But be back soon! Costumers don't serve themselves!" came the answer.  
  
"Let's go then, shall we?" Joey asked, heading for the door.  
  
"What about that orange-haired chick, Elaya?" Mai asked. Joey's face was hard to read.  
  
"I'll call her." Téa said. She whipped out her cell-phone and dialled. All she did was listen to the dial tone. "Funny, she's not home. Where could she be?"  
  
An idea came to me. "Remember? Her mom is leaving for Canada tomorrow. Maybe she's packing or something."  
  
"What are the odds that she can't reach the phone?" Mai countered.  
  
"Hey, maybe, she tripped before reaching it and fell on the floor unconscious and couldn't answer the phone." Tristan said.  
  
"That wasn't nice!" Serenity exclaimed. "If she fell, she could be seriously hurt you know!"  
  
"Sorry sorry!"  
  
\\ Yugi, I think we should take a little walk to Elaya's home to make sure she's okay. \\  
  
// Alright Yami. //  
  
\\ Be careful though. I'll be ready to help if you need me. \\  
  
"Let's just take a quick detour to her house to see if she's okay, alright?" Mai suggested. Téa grabbed her purse and followed the others out the door.  
  
"Coming Yugi?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Coming." I hung up the 'Be back in 15 minutes' sign on the door and caught up with the others. I hoped that Elaya did trip on the floor and wasn't able to pick it up. My other thoughts were much worse.  
  
We all piled in Mai's car, not too comfortably. I was squished in-between Tristan and Téa and Serenity was squished from being beside Tristan and the door. Joey sat comfortably in the front with Mai.  
  
Before Serenity could ask, "Where are the seatbelts?" we were off.  
  
*~*~*Kaiba Mansion--Dieen's POV*~*~*  
  
I floated effortlessly into Seth's room. He was not disturbed. Funny.....I guess no one in this house checks on him unless asked......  
  
I make the room dark and pick up his lifeless body. Then, I walk through the walls until I find the little one's room. Smiling, I pick him up as well. It was then that I remembered that Kaiba was taking a business trip over the weekend.......so no one thinks he is home. I summon my Shadow Powers and make the room very dark.  
  
"Spirits of the Shadows, listen closely. These bodies are soulless and cannot become beings. Let them move. Make them move. Control them to move with me.  
  
"Let them become nothing. Make them nothing. Assimilate their shells into your surroundings and bring them to another place. Where my other half lies.....where my other half lies....."  
  
As I finished my chant of transportation, slowly their bodies began to vanish along with me. My plan is almost complete. The darkness lifts as I find myself in a dark void. Soon I reappear in Elaya's apartment with both bodies. I place them on the bed as I put myself back in her mind and take full control again.  
  
I recheck on the mom, knowing that she can't go anywhere. I quickly add her card of the 'Broken Angel' next to a picture of her and smile.  
  
A ringing sound fills the house. [Looks like someone is at the door.]  
  
*~*~*Elaya's Mind Chamber--Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
That was the third memory yet! Luckily for me, it was when I was in elementary school. Mokuba was laughing half the time. The only reason why it's in this place is because they were so embarrassing. So far it showed me when I went through a phase of being a goth..........punching out some girl who made fun of me.......and.......some other things that happened, that I really don't wanna say.  
  
Mokuba turned to me, "Why are we watching these memories?"  
  
My famous answer, "I don't know." I smirked and said, "I just kinda wish that they would change the channel."  
  
He smiled back, but it was a sad smile. "I know I want to get out too!"  
  
"Why can't anyone figure it out? Why don't they just save us already?!" Mokuba cried.  
  
I leaned over and pulled him close to me. "Shh. Don't worry. They will figure it out. You gotta have faith, Mokuba. Just believe." I hugged him with all my strength and kept him close to me. He began to cry in my chest, calling for Seto to come and save us.  
  
I hugged him tighter as I began to cry.  
  
*~*~*Justi's Mind Chamber--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Hello?!" a voice sounded out within the 5000 year old spirits mind. "Anyone home?"  
  
[Who is there?] Justi thought.  
  
[Where am I?] Teresa thought. She wandered the stone steps and realized that there were so many doors and other steps leading into different directions. [This place has good architecture!] She thought sarcastically. She then heard crying.  
  
"Where are you?!" She called out trying to find the voice. "Please, I'm here to help!" With her courage, she opened the first door that she stumbled upon. Inside, there sat Justi.  
  
"Elaya? Is that you?" Teresa asked confused. She knew that it wasn't her daughter, but the similarities were uncanny. [This is that spirit that lives in the......Oh my God! Am I inside the Millennium Scales?]  
  
"No. You are mistaken Teresa. I am Justi." Justi replied. She finally remembered how to talk now that someone was here with her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Dieen has returned. And I'm afraid that she is after your daughter, Kaiba and the Pharaoh, Yami."  
  
"That thing is back?!" Teresa asked mortified. Her brown eyes were sparkling with fear.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
  
"Within my mind." Justi found that she still couldn't move.  
  
"But how--?"  
  
"You were transported here by the evil. She has kept your soul and mind for safe keeping. She plans to use the power that she has accumulated from sucking your soul and mind for her own plan. I am not sure what that is as of yet." Justi explained. She sensed that Kaiba and Mokuba were in Elaya's mind chamber. [That means that she has already gotten three souls. This is not good.]  
  
Teresa stared at her daughter's dopple-ganger for a long while. "What?"  
  
Justi chuckled at her. "My dear, Dieen has taken your soul and mind away from your body. I'm not sure how this works, but every time she feeds on someone, she gains power from doing so......since a small part of you goes within her."  
  
The older woman stared in disbelief. "Am I dead?"  
  
"Not yet....."  
  
*~*  
  
[1] Another made up wonder. Just like the little blurb in the story: it's stats are 500/350 and the effect is when it is destroyed or sent to the graveyard, you can bring two cards from either your deck or graveyard and put it in your hand. I WAS going to name it 'Fallen Angel' but that name was already taken......*sigh*  
  
Sorry for the long update.....  
  
Next chapter up soon!!!!  
  
Please REVIEW!!! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #9: Transportation  
  
*~*~*Elaya's Mind Chamber--Seto's POV*~*~*  
  
I don't understand it. It feels like I'm running through her memories. The walls begin to turn grey as they display more memories. So far, they are Elaya when she is very little.....with her real parents. I slow my run into a jog....and then into a walk.  
  
"Excuse me. You are an unauthorized personnel in a private sector." Said an Elaya in a knight's uniform.  
  
"You are not allowed to be here." Said her twin. They are about to take my hands and restrain me, but I push my body weight into both of them and race past them.  
  
"You are not allowed to be here." Both of them repeat, in sync with one another. Their voices get fainter and fainter as I lose them.  
  
Pretty soon......I lose myself.  
  
"Seto? Is that you?" I hear a voice call me. About 50 yards in front of me, I see a little cage with both Mokuba and Elaya trapped inside it.  
  
I try to run towards them, but I end up glued into place. Soon, they and their cage disappear and the walls begin to close up on me. They press towards me. Tighter and tighter until the floor that I was standing on, drops from beneath me and I begin to fall in a weightless void. Around me is another one of Elaya's memories...........  
  
*~*~*Flashback--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Elaya! Come down and eat your breakfast!" Thomas Roberts called out. He was currently downstairs in the kitchen setting the table.  
  
"Okay Daddy! Lemme make my bed!" His only daughter called from upstairs. He truly loved her.....she was always happy and helpful....and extremely responsible for a ten year old. He always had to wonder how she got such colours for her hair and eyes. Both he and Lisa, his wife, had dark brown hair with brown eyes.  
  
He sometimes wondered if Elaya was adopted. But that was impossible; he WAS in the delivery room.....  
  
Upstairs, the young Roberts was trying to smooth out the wrinkles from her sheets.  
  
"Hey honey. Need some help?" Lisa called from the doorway. Her daughter nodded in response.  
  
"Mom?" Elaya dragged. "Do you know what day it is today?"  
  
"At my age.....how could I forget? Happy Birthday Sweetie!" They hugged and Lisa planted a kiss on Elaya's cheek.  
  
"Now, how old are you again?" Lisa asked jokingly  
  
"I'm ten!" Elaya said proudly, spreading her fingers and thumbs out to show her age.  
  
Lisa smiled. "Yes you are. And here's a little something for you." She held out a green velvet box with a yellow ribbon wrapped around it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A present for you. I just couldn't wait for you party, so I decided to give it to you now!" Lisa smiled proudly and placed the small box in her daughter's hands. Elaya slowly unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box.  
  
"Cool! Earrings!" Elaya cried. She especially liked the little green gem in the middle of them.  
  
"I take it that you like them?"  
  
Elaya nodded.  
  
"Do you know what that little green gem reminds me of?"  
  
"What?" Elaya inquired.  
  
"You. And your beautiful eyes." Lisa cupped Elaya's face with her hands. "I don't know how you got them so green, but they are beautiful nonetheless."  
  
Elaya smiled. "Let me put those on for you." Lisa removed Elaya's old earrings and replaced them with the gold loops. She fixed her daughter's hair so that the pigtails were tight. "There."  
  
"Lisa?! The stove isn't working! Where's that steel thing that you poke it with?" Called Thomas from downstairs.  
  
Lisa sighed. "Daddy doesn't know much." Elaya laughed as Lisa pulled the rest of the bed sheets over and went downstairs. "I'm coming!"  
  
Elaya looked at herself in the mirror, fiddling with her new earrings. "These are so cool!! Can't wait to show everybody!"  
  
"Thomas? What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know.....the gas won't light....." Thomas walked around in search of his lighter.  
  
"Is the gas still on?"  
  
"No. I turned it off." He looked for his pipe and lit it a safe distance away from the stove.  
  
"You sure?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Pretty sure." Thomas leaned in closer to where the gas should have been coming out of.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Elaya said as she hopped from one stair to the last in her jumper and knee highs. "Is breakfast ready--?"  
  
A loud explosion filled the air, sending Elaya toppling backwards to the ceramic floor. Flames consume her sight as she sees two bodies against the kitchen wall. "Mommy? Daddy?" Her screams were frantic as she hastily got up on her feet and tried to go into the kitchen. But the temperature was too much to bear as she began to run towards the door.  
  
Elaya dropped to the floor after much coughing from smoke inhalation. She tried to open the door, but the knob was already burning up. She grabbed the first thing she put her hands on, her father's jacket, and opened the door by wrapping the jacket around her hand.  
  
She ran outside and collapsed against a tree, coughing and crying. Elaya continued to cough until she felt faint and the sounds of sirens floated softly in her ears.  
  
*~*~*End Flashback--Seto's POV*~*~*  
  
I wanted to cradle Elaya in my arms after what I saw. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't.  
  
"Big Brother!! Over here!" I turn my head slowly to see Mokuba and Elaya in that cage again; with Elaya crying.  
  
I find movement in my legs again as I travel deeper into the dark room.  
  
"Oh no. She got you too?" Elaya said, looking up.  
  
"It doesn't matter; I got to get you out of here." I try to break the bars open, but it doesn't work. "Dammit!" I curse under my breath. Then it hits me.  
  
"Elaya, if this is your mind, let us get out of here!"  
  
"I can't...." She said sadly. "Dieen infected me."  
  
"Just try." I said.  
  
She burrows her brow in frustration and slowly the bars turn into rubber in my hands. I pry them apart and grab for Mokuba quickly. Once he is outside, I give Elaya instructions. "Good. Come towards my voice without breaking your concentration. Hurry!" Just as she was about to come through, I felt the bars become steel again.  
  
"I can't." I could tell that she was exhausted.  
  
"Keep trying!"  
  
*~*~*Elaya's Apartment--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Where is she?" Joey asked aloud.  
  
"Maybe she's already at the airport?" Tristan suggested.  
  
"I doubt it....." Téa sighed.  
  
Mai moved up to the front of the pack. "Let me try!" She knocked on the door hard. Before she could knock again, the door swung open........and there stood Elaya.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?"  
  
"Where were you? We tried to call you!" Téa said.  
  
"I just came back from the airport! You know the whole deal with my mom and such." Dieen countered. She smiled. "Would you all like to come in?"  
  
[Let's see......] Dieen thought. [We have a new comer. Her name is Mai.......and apparently, her favourite card is Harpy Lady 1400/1300....] She quickly gathered what she could about the blonde female from Elaya's memory.  
  
The gang settled into Elaya's small T.V. room. Joey, Serenity and Mai took the couch. Yugi and Téa stood beside the television and Tristan stood beside the couch. "May I take your coats?" She asked.  
  
Joey handed her his blue jean jacket and Tristan gave her his black one. The others weren't wearing any coats. "Trying to be the perfect hostess, eh?" Joey said, smirking.  
  
"Shut up." Dieen said, as she hung up their coats. "Want anything to drink?"  
  
"Sure!" Serenity and Mai chirped, totally forgetting the plans they had to go to Burger Palace. The others nodded.  
  
"Okay. I'll I got are Pepsis and Five Alive. I'll be right back." Dieen moved into the kitchen.  
  
Yugi watched as Elaya moved into the kitchen. [I could have sworn I heard her voice change......]  
  
\\ Yugi? What do you mean by that? \\  
  
Yami did not get a response from his other half.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Dieen was preparing for her ritual. She pricked Elaya's finger and allowed the blood to flow into the unsuspecting teenager's drinks.  
  
"Shadows hear me......bring them to a place where the monsters live. Bring them all to a place where the monsters live...." She whispered. She placed another drop into Joey's drink. "Flame Swordsman.......Flame Swordsman." She then turned to Serenity's drink. "Mystical Elf" Then, to Yugi's drink, "Dark Magician times two." Next, Téa's "Dark Magician Girl" Then, to Tristan's "Cyber Commander..." Then to Mai's "Harpy Lady" Then, finally to her own. "Evil Storm Sister, Storm Sister, Pixie"  
  
"May they become their monsters....may they not know the secrets within themselves....may they not know one another as friends, but as adversaries."  
  
Dieen quickly drank her enchanted potion. She did a quick spell for the other shells before hand. Since they couldn't drink......or do anything for that matter, she did a verbal spell.  
  
She made her way back into the T.V. room and smiled. "Your drinks!" She handed the appropriate glasses to the right people. "I'll be right back." She went back into the kitchen and waited. She looked back at the teens in the opposite room and noticed that they had all fell asleep.  
  
"May they become what I said." She envisioned the bodies of Kaiba, Mokuba and Teresa in her head and she slowly whispered the names of their monsters. "Let it begin." She began to laugh as she watched the eyes of Elaya's friends go blank and as she felt the minds of the five within her vanish to her special world.  
  
She quickly moved the other bodies with her magic into Elaya's room where the others were stored. All of their minds were leaving......"Let it finally begin"  
  
*~*~*Elaya's Mind Chamber--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Keep trying!"  
  
"I can't......I--I--I just can't....." Elaya said sadly. It hurt her too much.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba cried out in urgency. "What's happening to me? AND YOU?!" Kaiba turned around to see that his brother was slowly disappearing. He looked at his arm and noticed that it was vanishing before his very eyes.  
  
"MOKUBA!" He cried. Kaiba tried to grab Mokuba, but now, both of his arms were gone!  
  
He whirled around to see that the same thing was happening to Elaya. She was disappearing too. [What's happening?! What the fuck is going on?!] Kaiba thought franticly as both of them vanished.  
  
Mokuba cried out his name before his entire body departed.  
  
And soon, Kaiba was gone too.  
  
*~*~*Justi's Mind Chamber--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"I'm sorry Teresa......." Justi said, with a depressed tone in her words.  
  
"For what?" The distressed mother asked. She had been stuck in this 'stone maze' with her daughter's dopple-ganger for some unknown amount of time.  
  
"For what is about to happen. You are disappearing." Justi said solemnly. [She has begun.....]  
  
"What?!" Teresa looked down and noticed that her arms and legs were dissipating into thin air. "What's happening?!? PLEASE TELL ME!"  
  
Justi let the tears fall from her face. "I'm sorry........" Soon, both of them disappeared, leaving nothing but Justi's tear.  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
Green eyes opened slowly as they observed their surroundings. First it was nothing but black, but soon, her senses adjusted and she saw in perfect clarity. The walls were dark brown and it appeared that she was in a cave.  
  
She brought her arms up to her face and noticed that she had long black nails with purple sleeves that only covered her lower arms. She was somewhat confused, but didn't know why. She turned her head to the right and noticed a bright light. When it was turned to the left, all she felt was heat. And a lot of it.  
  
Slowly, she began to move towards the light. She felt something attached to her back scratch the stone walls around her. Ignoring it, she pushed herself through the small passage way.  
  
[The light.....it is getting closer] were the first thoughts in her head. With a final quick shove, she made her way into a wider space and was finally at the mouth of the cave. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the bright light and she looked out. There was a cloudless sky above her, a forest beneath her and a wave of heat behind her. Frankly, she liked the heat more......a lot more.......then the cool breeze that welcomed her.  
  
She turned her head to look behind her and noticed that she had two purple wings coming out of her back. Also, she noticed a long purple tail next to her. Her mind was confused. She didn't know what to do.  
  
Of course, her first instinct was to fly. Without noticing, she shut her eyes and leaned out of the cave..........hoping her wings knew how to fly........  
  
In another part of this world, shrouded in darkness, sat a black haired god. Her trusty, powerful sceptre in one hand and the other cradling the arm rest her throne provided. She looked up and noticed all types of dark creatures, like Media Bats gathered around her. She smiled. Her eyes shone a bloody red......[Let it finally begin]  
  
*~*  
  
Another chappie down!!! WOOHOO! Yes......well, sorry about the long update.....school and all.....but, I will continue to thicken the plot! And if you don't know who the monsters described in this chappie are, THINK CAREFULLY! LOL {oh, so you're not gonna give them clues?} [Of course not!] {Welcome to the dark side....} [Quiet you!]  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! : ) 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #10: The Meeting  
  
*~*~*In civilization--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Soldier! I say soldier! Wake up boy!" A rough shaking awoke the new recruit.  
  
Brown eyes shot open to see an officer in front of him. "Wha--?" He began to say  
  
"You will address me as SIR! Do I make myself clear boy?!"  
  
He nodded meekly. "Yes."  
  
"Yes...........?"  
  
Louder, he answered, "YES SIR!"  
  
"That's better! Now, get off your lazy butt and attend your military work!" His leader cried. "And the same goes for you bums! Our leader is counting on us to protect him and his loyal subjects!"  
  
Many rows of soldiers dressed like him--steel plates around their bodies, legs and forearms along with a large silver gun in hand--walked in single file towards a palace of some sort.  
  
"Yo! Newbie! Get up! The sarge won't be happy with you! Come on!" Another soldier helped the confused one up.  
  
"Where am I?" The brown haired boy asked.  
  
"You new kids kill me!" The other one said, thinking it was a joke. "Come on, the Lord is waiting."  
  
[The who?] He thought. [What's going on?] He looked around and saw a large market place with many other people trading and bartering. Children were running around, chasing their pets and behind them was a large mountain. Exotic birds were flying everywhere and the sky was clear.  
  
He got dragged to a large castle of sorts that was far away from that marketplace.....that had millions of dragons flying around it. His sarge led them inside.  
  
After a couple of minutes of walking in empty corridors, a small swordsman appeared.  
  
"State your business." The raven haired kid said monotone. His large purple- grey eyes stared right at him.  
  
[I know this kid........but from where?] The brunette's memory was blank. All he knew was that he was in a military of some sort, protecting some Lord that had dragons all over the place and that he was the new kid here. That, and also the fact that he had no clue where here was!  
  
After his sergeant explained, the tiny swordsman opened the large doors and let all of the troops inside the main chamber. The new recruit could have sworn that he saw a confused look in the small boy's eyes.  
  
The tiny swordsman watched as the troops went inside. "Good job Landstar." A voice said behind him.  
  
"Uh......thanks." The black haired boy said. The man behind him was dressed like he was, with a brown shield with a long sword and brown clothes with a matching brown hat. The only difference was that he was taller than he.  
  
The new recruit looked at the main chamber. It was filled with sleeping dragons! Also, there were golden flutes for each of the two dragons. [That must be to wake them up....] He thought. He looked in front of him and there, on a throne, sat a tall, brown haired, blue-eyed man in a dark blue cape and surrounded in what appeared to be an attire of white bones.  
  
Their sarge walked in front of them. "All hail Lord of Dragons!" Following suit, the new one bowed like the rest........and noticed a confused smile on his Lord's face.  
  
"Lord of Dragons, have you thought of my proposal?" The sergeant asked.  
  
The blue-eyed teen in the throne looked around. [What is he talking about?] "Restate it....if you don't mind." [Phew. Good cover!]  
  
The sergeant looked quizzical but began to speak. "My proposal was to send me and my troops of Cyber Commanders into battle with the Dark Ones that plague our civilization. Together in vast numbers, we can take on their leader.......before they strike us again!" The sarge looked down sadly as he retold the past invasion of the Dark Ones.  
  
"Many people died from their plague of evil. Some went missing to never be found again. Homes were destroyed along with merchandise. If we can't stop them as soon as possible, they will take over this palace and rule cruelly to all those who survive...........And if they find her other half.......then not even your strongest dragon can fight it........."  
  
[What?!] The brown haired Cyber Commander thought. [Who is 'her' and what's this deal with 'other half'? What are the Dark Ones? What am I doing here?]  
  
The Lord of Dragons thought. [My strongest dragon.........My Blue Eyes White Dragon? But, how can they--? Whoever these 'Dark Ones' are, they need to be stopped before they find that other powerful ally!] He stood. "I accept your proposal....uh....Sergeant. My loyal followers need to be protected. I want you to find these invaders and strike! I want--"  
  
But before the Lord could finish, a loud boom was heard outside that made the walls of his palace shake. Shrill screams echoed off the walls as millions of the 'Dark Ones' flooded the streets.  
  
"Men! TAKE FIRE!" Their sergeant cried. The brown-haired Cyber Commander held up his gun and shot a flying eyeball with claws [1]. But, it didn't disappear!  
  
[What the fuc--?] Finally, another troop told him to fire when he did. They doubled their attack and the monster was destroyed.  
  
"Thanks man!" He cried.  
  
"It was just a Media Bat.....we gotta get the bigger ones! Come on!" His partner cried.  
  
Other ghoulish humans with sunken in skulls and ratty clothes [2] started to destroy the properties of the people.  
  
[Those things are called......Earls of Demise!] The brown haired Commander thought, grateful that he at least remembered the names of his enemies.  
  
This time, it took three Commanders to destroy just one of them. Suddenly, another group of 'Dark Ones' jumped over the line of Commanders and head for those golden flutes that the brunette saw earlier. They raised their staffs and broke them all.  
  
"NO!" The Lord cried, knowing that he couldn't summon his dragons anymore. They all lay in sleeping form. Some were being destroyed by the cloaked skeletons know as Fushioh Richie [3] while others just lay resting. Finally, more of the Lord's army, including the small raven haired swordsman advanced on the skeletons, six at a time, and destroyed them.  
  
The screams were unbearable as more people got killed in the market place. The Commanders rushed out to fend for the subjects. Suddenly, the new Commander heard someone cry, "Evil Storm Sister is here! RUN!" He looked up and saw hair of wispy black and eyes of blood. This triggered something in his memory, but nothing came up.  
  
[Fresh meat......] Evil Storm Sister thought. She twirled her sceptre and aimed it at her target. The new recruit......  
  
*~*~*In the Dead Forest--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
Violet eyes awoke startled. "Dark Magician? Are you okay?" A brown haired, blue eyed girl stared back at him in a blue and pink outfit with a light blue sceptre in hand.  
  
"Huh?" Was his only response. He looked up and saw another Magician in the same outfit he was wearing, except his was red and yellow compared to his purple, light purple and green one. But the standing Magician had the same yellow bangs and black hair. The purple Magician couldn't see much since his head dress was covering most of it. He slowly stood.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine." He realized that he was the shortest of the bunch.  
  
"Oh good! Come! We need to get out of here! This place is giving me the creeps!" The female said.  
  
"Yes. Let us go Dark Magician Girl." The Red Magician agreed. The Purple Magician looked around and noticed that the entire forest that he was walking in was dead. Not one tree had a single green leaf on it. It truly was depressing.  
  
They then heard screams coming from in front of them. "Oh no! What could that be?!" The Magician Girl cried. They ran the rest of the way through the forest to come upon a market place being destroyed by creatures like them.  
  
"Come on! We need to help them!" The Purple Magician spoke up. He noticed that most of the Cyber Commanders were dead and that only few Swordsman of Landstars stood standing.  
  
"But how?" The Magician Girl inquired. The Red Magician floated over them and landed right beside an Earl of Demise. He raised his staff over his head and brought it crashing down on the zombie.  
  
"Like that!" He called back. The truth was, he didn't know how to his use his powers correctly yet.  
  
The three Magicians fought in the battle, trying to destroy as many of the enemy as they could. Of course, they weren't too sure who the enemy was for that matter.  
  
The Magician Girl saw a beam of light over head and noticed that it was going straight for one of the remaining Cyber Commanders. She flew in at top speeds and managed to catch him just as the blast created a crater in the ground. [How could that thing do that? I have a sceptre too......how come I can't make that streak of light?]  
  
The boy in her arms blushed a bit. "Thank you."  
  
She smiled. "No problem."  
  
The spirit in the sky looked down at the ruin. [That's good enough for today!] Most of her soldiers were dead and the ones that were alive were already retreating anyways.  
  
"'Till we meet again Lord! Not even you can keep us out of our rightful home!! And my search for her is getting stronger!" Evil Storm Sister descended and her followers went with her.  
  
"Who was that?" Red Magician asked his twin.  
  
The Purple Magician thought hard, but the memory of Evil Storm Sister never made it. "I'm not sure Red. All we know is that she is called Evil Storm Sister......and that she has a powerful army of 'Dark' Monsters..."  
  
*~*~*By the White River--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
A blue skinned beauty in a long green dress walked along the shore. [What is this enchanting place? Where is it?] Her hazel eyes looked out over the calm waters as her brown hair fluttered over her shoulders. She soon heard crying.  
  
"What ever is the matter?" She asked aloud trying to find the source of the cries. She turned the corner of a large rock and there was a brown haired, brown eyed woman curled up with her tattered wings hugging her small frame.  
  
"They are all dying.......so many lives, gone!" The angel looked to her current companion. "Don't you see Mystical Elf? Can't you see that I can't save them all?" Another feather fell from her wing.  
  
"You don't need to save them all. Don't worry Broken Angel. You should keep your feathers and powers for when you really need to use them. Like on people you know and love." The Mystical Elf reasoned. She wasn't sure how she knew the woman's name, or her ability of raising the dead. It just came to her. [Like how I arrived in this strange place]  
  
Frankly, she didn't even know her origin. She hugged the Broken Angel tightly and pulled her to her feet. "Come now. We need to find someone......"  
  
"Who?" The Angel inquired.  
  
"Just anyone." The Elf looked up and heard a loud screech. A large bird of some sort was closing in on them as they were about to step inside a small ground-level cave.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" The bird like creature called out fiercely. The Angel squinted her eyes to get a better look it and realized that it was part bird, part human. She had long blonde hair with purple eyes. She had yellow talons with large claws with purplish feather like wings attached to her forearms. [That.....That's a Harpy Lady!] The name came so sudden in her mind; it was a wonder where it came from.  
  
The Harpy swooned downwards and landed with perfect grace. "That's my den!" She barked. "So STAY away!"  
  
"Didn't mean to disturb you....." Elf tried to say.  
  
"Didn't mean to disturb me nothing!" Harpy regarded the two shaking monsters carefully, realizing that they weren't the 'Dark Ones' her Sisters warned her about. "You two should know better than to wander around this place alone!" She scolded. "I thought that you were.....the 'Dark Ones'"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Angel asked.  
  
"The Dark Ones.....the ones that terrorize that civilization over there....." She raised a sharp talon in the direction in front of her, just beyond the forest. ".....that civilization where half humans half beasts aren't allowed in!" Her voice rose in anger as the two other females cowered in fear. Once again, she was just regurgitating what her two Sisters and Brother had already told her in the short flight here.  
  
"That is very odd how human-beasts are not allowed in that village...." Angel softly responded.  
  
"I know. But, you two should be allowed in." Harpy said, looking over the two females.  
  
Finally, Elf spoke up. "What is that village called?"  
  
Harpy laughed. "Funny. I don't know myself. It's as if I know where I am, but I have no memories of this place. All I know is what my Sisters and my one Brother told me earlier." She began to recite the story they told her.  
  
"That place is called Shikkona.....or Shako.....something like that.....No wait, it's Shikkona.....Anyways, long ago, the 'Dark Ones' ruled that place. They ruled it cruelly, forcing all monsters to obey ridiculous commands......but then, the rule got screwed up and chaos struck.....Then, human beings--or the likes of them--regrouped themselves and took over the weaken reign. Many times the Dark Ones tried to take over....and many times unknown human-beast spies that were loyal to the Dark Ones were sent over.  
  
"Soon, the leader could not trust any more beast-like humans and sent them away. Monsters like me have been living in isolation, on the other side of the village ever since."  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry." Both Angel and Elf said sympathetically. Harpy shook her head.  
  
"It doesn't matter really. I'd rather leave here, than in a village where it gets attacked almost daily!" Both of the other monsters nodded.  
  
"Does that volcano erupt?" Angel asked, pointing to the large rock separating the forest in two just ahead of them.  
  
"Only when it wants to, I guess." Harpy shrugged.  
  
"Hey, is that another one of your kind up there?" Elf pointed at the flying human.  
  
"I don't know.........."  
  
*~*~*The Volcano--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
The Pixie flew gracefully from her cave up into the air. She was glad that when she pushed herself out of her cave, her wings involuntarily began to flap and rendering her from crashing into the earth face first.  
  
[I would have really made an ass of myself if that happened.] She smirked. She wanted to she what her cave was in, so she decided to soar up to the top of this mountain. Her speed of flight increased as more heat radiated off the mountain. [I guess things like me like heat more than the cold....] She thought as she welcomed the heat into her body.  
  
Her green eyes finally found the top of the mountain.......only, it wasn't a mountain. It was a volcano!  
  
[Whoa! Well, that explains the heat!] She thought. She then found a swordsman of some sort practicing moves on the ledge of the volcano; just over the bubbling lava. She swooped dangerously low into the mouth of the volcano and gave the swordsman quite a fright.  
  
"AH!" The blonde, brown eyed swordsman cried. "Don't do that!"  
  
"Do what?" the Pixie smirked.  
  
Agitated, the swordsman continued. "Be careful! That's lava you're practically stepping on!" The Pixie was hovering over the lava by a few feet.  
  
"And that's lava that you're gonna fall in if you don't get off that ledge!" She countered.  
  
"I'm trying to get my powers back!" He tried to explain.  
  
"What?"  
  
"As a Flame Swordsman, I should be able to call upon the powers of fire to ignite my sword and destroy my enemies!"  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, if it's any consolation, I don't know how to work my powers.....Well, keep trying. You're bound to get a spark sooner or later."  
  
"I hope." Swordsman said. He tried another pose and concentrated, but his sword remained flameless. "Dammit!"  
  
Being able to see from a better view, Pixie noticed a large village just ahead of her. "What's that place called?" She pointed.  
  
"I dunno. I just saw it get rampaged by a bunch of freaky looking monsters."  
  
"And you didn't go and help them?" Pixie asked angrily.  
  
"Hello? I'm on a freakin' volcano here! I have no way of getting down!"  
  
"You do now!" She gently swooped him up in her arms and carried him as she floated in the air.  
  
"AH! Put me down you fiend!" Swordsman tried to wiggle his way out, but to no avail.  
  
"I have a name you know." Pixie began to say. [And thank goodness that I know it] "And it's Pixie!" Slowly, they descended down the volcano and she absorbed most of the heat to make it down quickly.  
  
They flew above the tree tops and finally, the village was in sight.  
  
*~*~*In the White River--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
Two green, soulful eyes scanned her underwater premises. She was surprised that she could breathe so well under water. Her nails were blue and her skin was also. Her hair was blue and beside her body was a dark blue sceptre with a glowing orb in it.  
  
Suddenly, a part of her mind told her to move.....and fast! She didn't know what it was that was chasing her, but it was freaking her out. She gently stood in an upright position and used her arms to the best of her ability to move. Her long blue dress clung to her as she picked up a good rhythm.  
  
[Something.......Someone is chasing me.....] She thought. [.....because my name is Storm Sister......]  
  
*~*  
  
[1] Media Bats (800/400) [2] Earl of Demise (2000/700) [3] Fushioh Richie (2600/2900)  
  
--Just in case you guys were wondering what the stats of the monsters that were attacking were.  
  
Also, let me show you how I'll be writing the names of the Monsters here. They'll be in short form because I don't like to type too much:  
  
Purple Dark Magician (2500/2100): Purple Magician  
  
Red Dark Magician (2500/2100): Red Magician  
  
Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700): Magician Girl  
  
Pixie (1450/1100): same (the name is already short)  
  
Flame Swordsman (1800/1600): Swordsman  
  
Soldier of Landstar (500/1200): Landstar  
  
Lord of Dragons (1200/1100): Lord  
  
Cyber Commander (750/750): Commander  
  
Mystical Elf (800/2000): Elf  
  
Harpy Lady (1400/1300): Harpy  
  
Broken Angel (500/350): Angel  
  
Evil Storm Sister (2800/2800): Evil Storm  
  
Storm Sister (2800/2800): Storm  
  
Sorry for the long update......school and what have you......so, I'll explain more of 'Shikkona's' story later......and I know it's confusing with all the new monsters coming in, but it'll get easier to understand, I promise.  
  
And for those who STILL don't know who's what monster.....refer back to Chapter 9 where Dieen is mixing the drinks...... : )  
  
Please Review! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #11: Shikkona's Past  
  
*~*~*By the White River--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
After observing the Harpy-like creature that was floating near the volcano, Elf spoke up.  
  
"Where do you think they are going?" The unknown monster picked up another monster and was currently coming down the volcano.  
  
"My bet is Shikkona." Harpy concluded.  
  
"But why?" Angel asked silently.  
  
"Just a hunch." Harpy smirked. "Only one way to find out. Come on, let's follow them!" She hovered above the ground and floated in front.  
  
"But why?" Angel asked again.  
  
"Maybe they can help us figure out what happened, and where we are" Elf reasoned.  
  
"Aren't I a reliable source?" Harpy asked agitated. [Don't they believe me with my Sisters' and Brother's story?]  
  
Elf blushed slightly. "I meant.....It would be nice to have a second opinion! After all, sometimes, monsters are wrong."  
  
"Are you saying my Sisters and Brother are liars?" Harpy closed in on Elf.  
  
"STOP IT!" Angel yelled. Both monsters turned to her. "Let's just go. We can find more information about this place by asking residents of Shikkona ourselves....okay?"  
  
Harpy and Elf blinked. "Yeah. That sounds good."  
  
Angel spread her tattered wings and flew upwards. "Come on then! Harpy, can you give Elf a ride? My wings aren't that stable...."  
  
Sighing, Harpy took Elf in her hands and joined Angel in the sky to join up with the two monsters they were looking at earlier.  
  
*~*~*In Shikkona--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Sir! What is the count?" The brown haired Commander asked.  
  
"Thirty five dead, all except you, injured." The Commander's heart sank at the news. [These Dark Ones are a bigger threat than I thought! They've destroyed our entire army!]  
  
His sergeant stood quickly and left, to attend to his injury. Anger boiled within the Commander's blood. [I am never trusting a 'Dark' creature again!]  
  
Suddenly, the woman who saved his life from Evil Storm's attack appeared beside him. "Are you alright Commander?"  
  
He turned to face her. "Yes. But they aren't." Many groaning bodies lay on the floor.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl?! Where are you?!" Two other Magicians called out.  
  
"Dark?!" Commander growled. [She's a Dark One! She's probably playing an act!]  
  
The female looked back at the Commander scared. "Yes....Dark."  
  
Commander pulled his gun on her. "Don't move." Purple and Red Magician appeared. "Put your gun down!"  
  
"How do I know that you guys aren't part of them?" Commander moved his gun and aimed it at the Purple Magician.  
  
"You don't." Red Magician said coolly. "You'll have to trust us."  
  
"I saved your life. Doesn't that prove anything?" Magician Girl inquired.  
  
"I can't trust any of you!" Commander cried. "I think you better come with me."  
  
[If we don't go, he'll suspect us further....but if we do, who knows where will end up!] Purple Magician thought as he and his fellow magicians got led into the palace.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Lord? What's wrong?" The tiny Landstar asked.  
  
"My dragons......my precious dragons......" The blue eyed Lord walked beside his forever sleeping dragons. "They destroyed my flutes.....now, they can't wake up."  
  
Lord looked directly at the black haired Landstar. "How many people are....gone?"  
  
"All are injured. I'm the only one that is in perfect health." Landstar stated sadly. All of his fellow warriors were gone, leaving him alone in a world he didn't even know.  
  
"Oh. Do you know the count of the other Cyber Commanders?"  
  
"No Lord. You'll need to ask them yourself."  
  
"I see." Lord hung his head sadly. [What am I going to do? My army is weak, and it's no doubt that they'll strike again! And sooner or later, they'll find her other half.....then, chaos will strike my civilization.]  
  
"What will we do if our entire army is wounded Landstar?" Lord turned towards his smaller soldier.  
  
"I'm not sure. We could always gather who we have left and go and fight them....." Landstar suggested, but somewhat regretting he even mentioned that. [What are the odds that we have enough numbers anyways?]  
  
Lord considered. "You know, that doesn't sound too bad. Of course, where are we going to get more people?"  
  
"I don't know. We could always ask for outside help." Landstar suggested again.  
  
"We'll see." Lord stated, turning away. [I'll have to get whatever army left and plus ask others.....I'm sure that they'll accept to help me.]  
  
*~*~*In the air--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Pix, I wouldn't look now, but you've got someone on your tail!" Swordsman cried from her arms.  
  
Pixie turned her head around. "There is no one on my tail, Swordsman!"  
  
"Not literally! Someone's following us!" Swordsman cried again, looking over Pixie's shoulder. He saw two monsters with wings. The second monster looked like it was carrying something.  
  
"AH! Stop the flight!" He cried, wiggling in Pixie's arms. She stopped abruptly.  
  
"Oh shut up will ya?" She turned around and flew towards the monsters that were following them.  
  
"What are you doin'?!" Swordsman cried. "You're supposed to run away from the enemy! Away!"  
  
"HEY YOU!" Pixie called out to them.  
  
Swordsman squirmed further. "You're not supposed to talk to 'em!"  
  
"Oh, what do YOU know about fighting enemies?"  
  
Swordsman stayed quiet.  
  
The three monsters that were following them were approaching fast. Their bodies came into view.  
  
"What do you think you doing following us like that?!" He yelled.  
  
"We were just curious as to where you were going!" Elf, being held up by Harpy, chirped.  
  
Something tugged at the back of Swordsman mind about Elf's voice, but it wouldn't come.  
  
"Well, we're headed to that village over there" Pixie explained. "Just to find out some stuff......." She didn't want to say WHAT stuff....it might make her look stupid that she didn't know where she was.  
  
"Would you like to accompany us then?" Angel asked.  
  
"All of yous are going too?" Swordsman asked surprised. [They weren't following us at all! Luckily for me, I stayed cool and didn't panic]  
  
"Well, yeah!" Harpy said with attitude.  
  
"Come on then. It can't be that far now." Pixie looked over her shoulder and winced when the sun came directly in her eye. She motioned the three monsters to follow her as she picked up her speed once again.  
  
"So....." Swordsman spoke after a few minutes of flying silence. "Any of you ladies know anything about the place?"  
  
Harpy spoke up next. "Well, from what I've heard, it's a place called Shikkona.......it was forced to rule under these 'Dark Ones' until their reign collapsed and was overthrown by someone......ever since then, monsters like me weren't allowed in there. In order to live there, you would have to be mostly human.....or be a monster that has a good background with the leader."  
  
"And I take it that your people weren't on his favourite list, right?" Swordsman asked.  
  
"Yes......and why do you assume that the leader is male?" Harpy retorted.  
  
"Well, I'm just saying........"  
  
"You ain't saying nothing you gender-biased swordsman!" Harpy shouted, obviously pissed.  
  
"Hey hey! Stop with the fighting! We've only known these two for two minutes and already you're bickering!" Angel stated.  
  
"Sorry" Both Harpy and Swordsman replied.  
  
"Good. Now, let's be on our best behaviour so we don't get thrown out of Shikkona, okay?" Angel asked.  
  
The rest of the gang replied, "Yeah."  
  
*~*~*In Shikkona--Inside the Palace.......Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"So, what do you think of my plan?" Lord asked the head of the Cyber Commanders.  
  
"It seems quite good. But, I believe that you are forgetting something Lord." His short reply came out in short breaths.  
  
"And what would that be?" Lord asked him. [Is there something about this village that I don't know about?]  
  
He chuckled. "I can't believe that you have forgotten what went on before."  
  
"I have had a lot on my mind lately, mind you. Would you mind telling me?" Lord quickly covered. [I can't believe that I know so little about the village that I run]  
  
The bloody sergeant laughed again. "You were the one that freed us from the 'Dark Ones'! How could you forget?! Oh well.......your age must have something to do with it....Well, long ago, before I was born, Shikkona was ruled by the Dark Ones. It was a cruel and ruthless reign. Those who failed to oblige to Evil Storm Sister's demands were killed........no.......tortured. No one dared to stand in her way, since at the time she had her Sister with her--locked in a box, mind you.  
  
"Of course, all of the leaders were Dark and evil. And they all wanted more power than Evil Storm Sister. Allies were formed and so were enemies and soon, a war between the leaders broke out. Chaos ran all over Shikkona, until a brave man--who was once on 'their' side--gathered all the forces he could and went on a rampage towards the leaders. First, they freed Storm Sister from her prison and she escaped, never to be found again........and constantly on the run. Next, all of the people the brave man collected fought against the weakened reign.  
  
"They were defeated. But they didn't go down without a fight. Many people and monsters on both sides died.........and the 'Dark Ones' told us that they would take back their land. Ever since our rebellion they have come back and tried to take Shikkona back to them. So far, this is the closet time. Lord, our army is too weak to fight again in the near future. And I don't think the other monsters will come with us."  
  
"Why not?" Lord demanded. He was finally getting answers.  
  
"Because, the brave man that saved Shikkona couldn't trust the half human- half beast creatures that once lived with us. They were usually spies from the Dark Ones, so he sent them all out. Any monster like them, or any Dark creature, was sent out. Of course, they only exception is you, Lord." The sergeant stopped to cough a bit.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You are a Dark type. The only one in all of Shikkona. You are the only one exempted from that rule."  
  
"But why me?"  
  
"Because you were the one who saved us, Lord. You are that brave man."  
  
*~*~*In Shikkona--Outside the Palace*~*~*  
  
"Commander, you are out of your mind!" Magician Girl cried. Commander had their arms bound up with strings and their staffs taken away.  
  
"No. I can't be too careful." The soldier announced. Suddenly, an order rang through his head. [No Dark monsters are allowed on Shikkona grounds.] He wasn't sure where it came from, but it was there. "Come on, I need to hold you prisoner."  
  
"WHAT?!" Red Magician cried. "We have done nothing wrong but aid you in battle."  
  
The brown haired army man shook his head and repeated the order that was in his head moments before. "No Dark monsters are allowed on Shikkona grounds. Now, follow me or I'll be forced to take the offensive."  
  
All three of the Magicians sighed. [Can't he see that we are allies?] As they got led into the palace, the gasped. The entire thing was in ruins and there laid many 'sleeping' dragons and people.  
  
"Oh my!" Magician Girl cried. Then, all of the Magicians eyes moved to where two voices were conversing.  
  
"Lord of Dragons! I have captured some Dark types. What should I do with them?"  
  
Two purple eyes and a set of blue ones look at the tall, brown haired Lord in a blue cape and a bone like attire.  
  
Knowing that these three would be perfect for his new army, Lord calmly says, "Leave them with me."  
  
"But Lord--" Commander started to object  
  
"But nothing. We need all the help we can get." He walked over to the three Magicians. "Tell me. Do you wish to fight me and the rest of my able army to destroy the 'Dark Ones'?"  
  
Suddenly, new memories were placed within the Magicians minds. They were sent out of Shikkona, even though they weren't part of the Dark Ones, and that's why they woke up in the forest.  
  
"Why should we help you after what you did to us?" Red Magician growled angrily.  
  
"That is the past. Please. Shikkona will be taken over again and ruled cruelly if no one helps." Lord pleaded.  
  
Red Magician scowled at the blue eyed leader.  
  
"I see your predicament Lord." Purple Magician replied.  
  
"Well, I choose to help out!" Magician Girl chirped. She stepped towards Lord and turned around to face her allies. "It isn't right for a village to get overcome by evil. Even if we aren't on the best of terms with him, it's no excuse to not help them!"  
  
Purple Magician stepped forward. "You're right Magician Girl......I will join in to stop them."  
  
Being out numbered, Red Magician sighed and said softly, "Fine. Under one condition Lord."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"That I, along with my apprentices, are allowed back in." Red Magician narrowed his eyes to that 'if-you-double-cross-me-I-will-kill-you' look.  
  
Lord nodded. "Agreed."  
  
Commander almost fainted. [This means that I'M going to go on a mission with them!?!]  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV--Outside the Palace*~*~*  
  
"So, this is it, eh?" Swordsman asked as he removed himself from Pixie's grip and stood on solid ground for the first time in the past hour.  
  
"Yup. This is the palace of Shikkona.......let's go in, shall we?" Pixie led the way.  
  
"WAIT!" Harpy cried. "The military will surely throw me and you out of here in seconds!"  
  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Pixie turned on her heel and walked into the palace. Elf, Angel and Swordsman followed soon after. Harpy sighed and walked in afterwards. "Wait up!"  
  
*~*~*At Black Rock--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"My Queen, there is news that your Sister was found in the White River recently."  
  
"Then pursue that. I want her found........so I can take over Shikkona without a problem...." Evil Storm muttered. "Any other news?"  
  
Her servant replied. "Shikkona's warriors are all down. If we can rebuild our army faster, they won't stand a chance!"  
  
"Excellent." Evil Storm said. "Now go. I need to think."  
  
Her followers bowed and left. "Perfect......just perfect. They all have grudges against one another......they won't make a single night together......just perfect!" She cackled evilly before saying, "And once I find Storm Sister, they won't stand a chance........"  
  
Darkness surrounded her as her laugh startled the few birds that dared to come near Black Rock.  
  
*~*  
  
Well, that's it for now............so, I'll get the next one up ASAP--with school and family permitting--so, hang tight, the story is just beginning!  
  
Daisy: Who is the violet eyed boy? YUGI! I'm not sure who you are, so I guess that this is the same story from before--unless you were currently reading 'The Millennium Scales, (which is right underneath this story in my 'Stories Authoured List') then, no, it isn't.....but thanks for the complements!  
  
Lady Elfskye: Thanks for reviewing again! :)  
  
PS. WOW! Almost ten reviews! BOO-YEAH!  
  
Please Review! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #12: The New Army  
  
*~*~*In the Palace--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" Elf called out aloud. The gang of five walked along the stone floors of the practically deserted palace.  
  
"Guess not." Harpy concluded after another call was unanswered. "On the plus side, I can finally get into Shikkona!"  
  
"Come on! Get out here! We want to talk to you!" Swordsman cried. He banged his sword against the stone. "I don't have all day!"  
  
"Who is causing all this ruckus!?" An angry voice called out from the left of them. There stood Lord of Dragons with his brow furrowed in anger. "What the hell do you want?! You should know that calling out like that isn't the way to ask!"  
  
Pixie looked right at Lord and walked up to him. "Look here! We were just wondering what happened and if you could possibly answer some questions for us WITHOUT digging yourself a grave!"  
  
"Hey! Back off!" Commander pushed the Pixie backwards, making her lose her balance and fall. "No one talks to Lord like that!"  
  
"Who died and made you boss?!" She screamed at Commander.  
  
That's when three figured appeared from behind the two men. "Almost everyone is dead. And Shikkona needs help to keep its village under proper reign." The three Magicians came into the light. One was dressed in red, another in purple and the last in pink and blue.  
  
Pixie shrunk in size, totally regretting her previous statement. "Oh."  
  
"What proper reign?" Angel inquired.  
  
"I told you already, the 'Dark Ones' had power over this place long ago, then it got taken away from them, and now, those freaks are trying to get it back! Why you guys didn't listen to me beforehand, I'll never know!" Harpy crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.  
  
"And who the hell are you?" Commander asked rudely.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Harpy barked. "That is NO way to talk to a Lady!"  
  
Angel growled loudly and shouted. "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT-UP?!" Every one stopped and looked to the weary angel. "Thank you." She replied more calmly.  
  
She straightened up and broke up the feuding monsters. "We will get no where in fighting. You may hate me, but I don't care! So, please, stop?"  
  
The monsters looked at one another and sighed. "Sorry."  
  
"Good. Now, to avoid confusion, do you all want to go in a circle and say our names aloud?" Everyone nodded. "I am Broken Angel."  
  
"Harpy Lady, just in case you're still wondering!" Harpy spat at the Commander.  
  
"Pixie."  
  
"Flame Swordsman."  
  
Lord laughed. "A swordsman? You remind me more of the pets that my inhabitants own!"  
  
Angel growled and gave Lord the look of 'shut-up-right-now-or-you'll-live- to-regret-it!' When he didn't say anything and when Swordsman didn't respond, she nodded to her blue skinned, brown haired friend beside her to continue.  
  
"Mystical Elf."  
  
"I am Red Dark Magician, this is Purple Dark Magician, and she is Dark Magician Girl." Red Magician explained, introducing his accomplices.  
  
"I am Lord of Dragons."  
  
"I'm Cyber Commander."  
  
A tiny voice from the back chirped up, "I'm Swordsman of Landstar." Out came a raven haired boy in brown armour with a sword and shield.  
  
Pixie walked up to him and went down to eye level. [I've seen these eyes before......but where? Or when for that matter?] "Well, aren't you the cutest thing ever!"  
  
Everyone in the room almost fainted.  
  
"Come on, we have more important matters to discuss.....other than who's cute or whatever." Lord smirked.  
  
"Was that an insult?" Pixie said with her eyebrow raised.  
  
Without an answer, but with a giggle from Swordsman, they followed Lord into his chamber.  
  
"Sweet." Swordsman said softly, complementing the elaborate room. It was adorned with large candles and silky smooth cloths. However, after a few minutes, his eyes gazed to Harpy.  
  
"Swordsman?" Elf chirped beside him. "Are you okay? You looked like you were in a daze"  
  
Startled, Swordsman replied, "I'm fine. Don't worry." He gave Elf a reassuring hug, but didn't feel uncomfortable doing so........ [It's as if I know her....from another time and place.] He couldn't place the weird feelings of remembrance with ALL the people in this room.  
  
Like he had the eye for Harpy, he noticed Cyber Commander eyeing Elf. He felt protective of her for some reason.  
  
"You said you had some questions?" Lord asked as he gathered some things from his room.  
  
Pixie spoke first. "Yeah. Um.....what exactly happened a couple of seconds ago? What was that huge battle?"  
  
Lord sighed. "The 'Dark Ones' tried to take Shikkona over again. They almost did so, but they retreated, leaving my army to die."  
  
"Well, that sucks big time." Pixie muttered softly.  
  
"He was hoping that he could get more people to volunteer to be in his army so he could attack the 'Dark Ones' while they recover." Landstar spoke up.  
  
"Now, why should WE help YOU again?" Harpy retorted.  
  
"Because, if you don't, Shikkona, along with all of its people will suffer with the Dark Ones. But, even the surrounding land, like the volcano and the forests could also get taken over by them. Our army won't be fit to fight for at least another month or so.......and they strike quickly." Lord explained. "I want to strike them before they can strike me again."  
  
"I'm up for it!" Swordsman cried suddenly. The three Magicians who stayed silent spoke. "Good, you can join us along with Landstar and Commander."  
  
Magician Girl spoke up. "Would you like to join us?" She made reference to Harpy, Pixie, Elf and Angel.  
  
Angel nodded and Elf did the same. Elf knew that she would have to go to protect Swordsman...........but she didn't know why.  
  
Angel knew that she should go because the rest of the gang, alone, with each other, would cause more harm than good.  
  
Magician Girl looked to the half human/half beast monsters, waiting for a response.  
  
Pixie sighed and nodded. Meanwhile, Harpy turned her head the other way. "Look. I'll help this place EVEN THOUGH I'm not allowed in. I'll help since my territory near the forests is at risk."  
  
"I say that it's time to kick some Dark butt!" Swordsman cried as he lifted his sword in triumph.  
  
*~*~*In the White River--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
[I must keep going......] Storm Sister thought. She kept feeling that someone was after her, but every time she would look over her shoulder, no one would be there. It was beginning to freak her out!  
  
Many types of aquatic life passed her by: a few Penguin Warriors, a Legendary Fisherman and even the rare Fortress Whale.  
  
Suddenly, something long and slimy grabbed onto her leg. She spun around, eyes wide with fear and with her heart beating fast and loud in her chest. She let out a wordless scream as the water currents made her vision unable to see who was grabbing on to her.  
  
She grabbed onto her sceptre so tight her knuckles turned white. With a desperate movement, she aimed it at the black thing that was around her leg. Without warning, a large, bright orb appeared and shot out towards the looming figure, breaking contact. A loud whoosh could be heard and tiny ripples moved the water around her.  
  
As soon as her heat slowed down, she peered at the black thing that previously had a death-grip on her leg. She moved in closer to see that......it was only sea-weed.  
  
[Get a grip!] She thought. She had totally lost her control and shot the first, harmless thing she saw. [Come to think of it.....How did I shoot it?] She wondered as she looked at her sceptre. The orb still shone brightly within its way confinements and was moving about, eager to escape again.  
  
She heard something far off in the distance and she began to return to her swimming.  
  
[Someone is chasing me.....] She thought as she swam faster in the cool waters of the river. But soon, she paused. [Or am I chasing someone?]  
  
*~*~*In Shikkona--Inside the Palace......Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"LORD! ARE YOU NUTS! YOU CAN'T TRUST THEM!" Commander yelled loudly as he and his Lord went to gather supplies for the journey.  
  
"I can and I will......Get out of my way, we'll need those bandages in case one of us gets hurt." He responded coolly as he gathered more supplies.  
  
"Lord, Pixie and those Magicians are all Dark types. Harpy Lady does not trust us and Flame Swordsman, along with Mystical Elf and Angel, just feel like the HAVE to help us! And what good will they do? We still have a small army!" Commander fought. He did not trust any of their new recruits......Landstar was the only one, since he was already part of the army.  
  
"Look here Commander!" Lord growled angrily. "They are not like normal warriors. They have magic and the elements on their side! They are more powerful then our guns and swords and that's why I trust them! Do you want to save Shikkona? Then trust them too!"  
  
Commander fell silent and bowed his head. "Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
Both of them returned to the waiting bunch of warriors. Angel and Elf were chatting, Pixie appeared to be meditating with Landstar trying to imitate, while the Magicians stayed together and Swordsman talked to Harpy.  
  
"Alright. I got the supplies. Are we ready?"  
  
"Where exactly are we going? How do we know where they are?" Pixie asked, opening one eye but not getting up from her seated position.  
  
"We've sent over spies.....they told us the location of our enemies." Commander responded, not looking at the Pixie.  
  
"And what happened to these spies?" Harpy asked.  
  
Commander fell silent.  
  
"Never heard from again, right?" Swordsman concluded.  
  
He nodded. The others fell silent.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to fight those who have harmed so many of your people!" Angel said after moments of silence.  
  
Landstar straightened up. "Yeah! We have to find them all and destroy them!"  
  
The rest of the gang nodded. "Then let's head out, shall we?" Lord asked.  
  
They all left the Palace doors. Soon, a herd of villagers stampeded them.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Letting in Dark types! They could be spies!"  
  
"How dare you put our village in danger?!"  
  
"Why are you leaving us?"  
  
"What if they come while you are away?!" Hundreds of questions flooded their ears and Pixie covered hers for there sensitivity was sometimes annoying.  
  
"PEOPLE PLEASE!" Lord shouted at the top of his lungs. "My new army are just volunteers who have agreed to help us fight off the Dark Ones."  
  
That started a whole new barrage of questions like, "How do you know they aren't two-faced?" or "Are you out of your freaking mind? You can't trust outsiders!"  
  
Pixie had had it! The noise was getting to be too much for her sensitive ears. "WILL YOU SHUT YOUR TRAPS!?" She practically screamed at the top of her lungs. It went dead silent.  
  
She breathed in and flapped her wings, so she could overlook them all. Many gasped in horror, and maybe in awe as well as they saw her purple and blue bat wings with a matching purple tail to match. "You all should be thankful that we're helping you at all! We may be cast from your village, but that doesn't mean that we're all 'evil'! Okay? We are just trying to help so get off our backs. I can assure you that we are not 'two-faced' or whatever! OKAY?!"  
  
Some people in the crowd grumbled; others simply nodded. "Good." Pixie said as she guided herself to perch on a nearby tree branch.  
  
Her ears aided her in hearing what the few were whispering. "She has the body of a human, but the features of a bat!" "How can we trust her? Or any of them?"  
  
Swordsman spoke next. "Pix is right! Let me remind ya'll that I'm not a Dark type....I'm fire. I want to fight these Dark Ones to protect all of yous!" Of course, he also wanted to see if he could get any power from his sword to attack for that matter.  
  
More people whispered. "So, they aren't all Dark...." "That means that we can trust that one..." "Huh? I'm confused!"  
  
"Please, let me assure you all that we are merely just volunteering to save you." Elf responded calmly.  
  
The rest of the females nodded. "Not to worry! If any of them get out of hand, Lord, Commander and I will keep order." Landstar informed. "We are part of this army since....well, as long as I can remember, so let your confusions subside. They are all here to help us and their own homes."  
  
Many people in the crowd nodded and felt somewhat reassured that some of there own army forces were going too.  
  
Lord spoke next. "We will go on our journey to find the Dark Ones and attack them while they are still recuperating! They will be destroyed once and for all!"  
  
Cheers ran out through the crowd.......which was another deafening scream in Pixie's ears.....  
  
The others soon met up with Pixie, who was still in her tree. Still covering her ears, she did not even notice them come behind her. Looking up, Lord pulled on her tail causing her to fall on her butt hard.  
  
"What the fuc--?! Why did you do that for?!" She responded angrily.  
  
"Just because."  
  
Pixie growled in response as Lord laughed. She fantasized of wringing his neck with her claws. She got up, brushed herself off and hurried to catch up with the rest of the group.  
  
[This is the last time you cross me and my villagers Evil Storm Sister!] Lord thought angrily. He walked ahead of all of them, with Commander and Landstar next to him, the Magicians in a row behind them, and with the others scattered behind them.  
  
Pixie staying near the end of the pack growled. "Who the hell does that moron think he is? Does he have a right to pull on my tail? What's the deal?!" She folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Well, considering he's a guy...." Swordsman said ".....I say that he did that to see your butt."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!"  
  
"Hey. It's only the truth!" [If Harpy had a tail.......]  
  
"Why me?" She sighed. [This is going to be a long journey.]  
  
*~*  
  
WOO-HOO! Another chappie done! Thanks to all who reviewed! I LUV YOU TO THE M@X! Teehee....  
  
Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this! And I'll start Chapter #13 right now.....right now....  
  
Please Review! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #13: The Journey Begins  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"So, anyone know exactly where we're going?" Harpy said aloud.  
  
"I'm sure Lord knows exactly where he's going, right?" Commander replied.  
  
Lord muttered a non-reassuring "Sure."  
  
"Well, I'm going to get a better look." Magician Girl said as she levitated above the trees. As soon as she got up there, she flew right back down.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl! What's wrong? What did you see?" Purple Magician said.  
  
"Millions of birds......I almost got stampeded by them!"  
  
"What did they look like?" Red Magician asked.  
  
"Well, they were blue with a crown of orange flames on top of their heads." She explained.  
  
"Flames, huh?" Swordsman said. "Well, then they ain't Dark Ones and they aren't out to get us."  
  
"I guess." Magician Girl stated. Loud bird screeches were heard above them and Pixie once again had to cover her ears.  
  
"Too loud for ya, eh?" Swordsman asked, nudging her with his elbow.  
  
"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SHUT THEM OUT!" She cried, trying to escape from the calls. Then, it became clear to what they were saying. Her green eyes opened wide in utter amazement as she recited what they were saying.  
  
"Flock of Queen Birds flying south. Calling to find flock of Queen Birds flying west, because we have one of your own in our group.........What the fuck?"  
  
"How did you--?" Elf asked astonished.  
  
"Translate that call?" Angel finished.  
  
Pixie snapped out of her daze and shrugged. "Kinda weird when you think about it."  
  
"Hey, maybe you can use that to translate in-coming calls from the Dark Ones!" Harpy suggested.  
  
"Well, obviously." Commander stated, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You know, I'm getting sick and tired of your know-it-all attitude towards me!" Harpy shouted. "Just because you're part of Lord's militia doesn't mean you are the best strategist out of all of us!"  
  
"Harpy!" Angel scolded. "Calm down!" [It's a good thing I came....these kids would be at each other's throats!]  
  
"Come on now. He was just telling you that you were restating the obvious." Landstar said quietly.  
  
"Forget it! Let's just move on, shall we?" the angered feathered monster muttered.  
  
[Sheesh! We've been barely together for a day and already we want to kill each other.] Pixie thought as soon as the ringing in her ears subsided. Of course, she wasn't the angel in the group. She wanted to strangle Lord quite badly at the moment. Pixie still couldn't believe that he pulled on her tail. [It still hurts!] She thought.  
  
*~*~*In the White River--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
Storm Sister slowed to a stop. She had no idea where she was. She had no idea why she was here. She had no idea who made her come here.  
  
[Stop it! No one is chasing you! Get a grip over yourself!] She thought as she shook her head, trying to rid herself of her thoughts. No one, no matter how many times the thought crossed her mind, was chasing her. Every time she would look behind her, no one was there. [Unless they are invisible--NO! Stop it! You have to stop thinking this way!]  
  
[Well, I can't stay underwater forever.....] She thought as she began to resurface. The water became a brighter shade of blue as she came closer to the surface. That's when she felt it.  
  
Storm Sister stopped dead in her tracks. She noticed something black that was obscuring the streams of light that were previously illuminating the water. She began to panic. She tried to turn around and swim back to her hiding spot deep below, but a part of her told her not too.  
  
[If you could kill sea-weed, you can kill that thing too!]  
  
Suddenly, a long mummified hand reached below the water in an attempt to grab her. Involuntarily, she twirled her sceptre--causing a mini-whirlpool-- and aimed the glowing ball at the hand.  
  
[ATOM CHARGER!] Her mind screamed as the ball of light exploded from its confinements and attacked the hand. The water surrounding the hand shot upwards and made a large splash.  
  
Once her breathing slowed down, she mustered up her courage to peek above water. When she did, she saw nothing but the linen wraps used to conceal the hand. The sky was a bright blue and the sun was out. A light breeze made her shiver as it came in contact with her face.  
  
She made herself levitate out of the water and moved herself to the nearest piece of land. It was then when she realized that it would have been safer in the water.  
  
*~*~*Black Rock--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Evil Storm! Evil Storm!" An Earl of Demise called out. "I have some news."  
  
"Really? Out with it." She replied cruelly.  
  
"One of your henchman located Storm Sister....."  
  
"AND?!"  
  
"He didn't capture her......"  
  
"Why the hell not?!" Evil Storm stood up and glared at the Earl.  
  
"He was destroyed."  
  
"No!" She whispered. Cursing, her eyes returned to those of the frightened Earl. "If we found her sooner, this would never have been a problem!" [Her power is a match of mine....How will I be able to capture her if she can destroy my army like I can?] Evil Storm thought.  
  
"Listen closely to me Earl......send out groups of five or six Dark Ones and tell them to look for her in groups.....We'll need all the firepower we can get. DON'T JUST STAND THERE, GO!"  
  
Earl scampered off to tell of there masters orders.  
  
Satisfied, Evil Storm sat back in her chair. [Once I have her, the world will be at my fingertips......] She laughed evilly as darkness shrouded her once more.  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Purple Magician...." Magician Girl noted softly "Didn't we pass this tree already?" Violet eyes stared at the black tree. Its branches made an unforgettable V-shape.  
  
"Yes....." He replied, remembering that hours before, Pixie had pointed to it and laughed.  
  
"LORD OF DRAGONS!" Red Magician cried angrily as he raced to the front of the group and came face to face with him. "My apprentices are saying that we are just going around in circles! Am I correct? I hate to be wrong, but this is an exception!"  
  
Surprised at the sudden outburst of rage, Lord quickly regained his composure. "Look here Red; I know where I'm going!"  
  
"Then why don't ya stop for directions?!" Pixie called from the back of the group, being rewarded with giggles from the other females in the group.  
  
"That's it!" Lord made his way to the bat-winged monster and stared down at her. "Listen! I can't take much more of this!"  
  
[Why must they all continue to fight like this?!] Angel thought bitterly. Throughout the short journey, Lord and Pixie were constantly fighting.....along with Harpy and Commander, Red Magician and Lord, & Swordsman and Commander. [And the sun is barely at the horizon!]  
  
"BE QUIET!" Angel called suddenly, just as Pixie's claws were about to come out. "Look! The sun is about to set! We need to find some shel--"  
  
"NO!" Lord retorted. "We need to keep going! I can't rest knowing that the Dark Ones are about to strike! We need to get to them; before they get to us.....don't you understand that? Shikkona as well as the rest of this island is at stake!"  
  
Everyone fell silent. Angel was the first to speak. "Then it is settled. We will continue.....but Lord, you need to ask for directions."  
  
Frowning, he turns away and walks in front of us. "Pixie?" He asked.  
  
"What?" She replied with attitude.  
  
"Can you........Can you ask other monsters what they know? You have that whole translating thing."  
  
"Fine." Pixie spreads her wings and takes off into the sky, going far ahead of us.  
  
"What are we going to do now Lord?" Landstar asked quietly.  
  
"We wait. That's what we do." Angel replied as she watched Pixie disappear into the orange sky.  
  
*~*~*Sundown--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"HEY! I think I see her!" Harpy cried as she pointed to a black object coming towards us.  
  
"About damn time." Lord said through clenched teeth. Both he and Landstar stand up from the tree they were currently resting on. Commander and Elf walk up to where Harpy was standing together, as do the three Magicians.  
  
Swordsman was off in a corner trying to make his sword go bright with flames. No such luck yet. [All I got was a puny spark......] He thought as he came out of his hiding spot.  
  
"There you are Swordsman! We thought we lost you!" Elf cried, coming towards him.  
  
"Even if we did lose him, all we would have to do is whistle.....And he would return like the good pup he is." Lord replied smugly.  
  
Swordsman glared daggers at him, clenching his sword painfully.  
  
"Back!" Pixie cried, totally out of breath. She fell on all fours and shut her wings.  
  
"Well, where are we going to go?" Harpy asked first.  
  
Steadying her breath, Pixie replied, "Straight ahead. Some penguins told me that the 'Dark Ones' were heading towards this rock called Black Rock. We just need to go straight ahead until we reach it."  
  
"It took you that long to get that information?" Lord practically screamed.  
  
"AT LEAST I KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING NOW!" She screamed back.  
  
"Can we just go now, Lord?" Commander asked, stepping between the two.  
  
Instead of answering, he turned around and walked ahead. "If this information is false, your head will be my hands Pixie, do you hear me?!"  
  
"Whatever." Pixie replied. A sharp cool breeze pierced through the forest. Pixie shuddered. [Man, it really gets cold after sundown] She looked west and noticed that the sun was practically gone. [Shit.]  
  
Another cold wind blew through the forest. The three Magicians huddled together, and so did Swordsman, Elf, Harpy and Commander. Lord covered Landstar with his cape and he shielded all the debris coming towards him. Pixie felt her skin tense up with Goosebumps and tried to stop her teeth from chattering.  
  
The cold wind came constantly. [I.......have.....to tell............Lord that.....we should....stop.......] Pixie's broken thoughts fluttered through her mind like her eyelids fluttered over her blurry vision. Her once sharp, perceptive senses were now dull.  
  
With all the strength that she had left, she walked towards Lord.  
  
"Lord?" She asked softly.  
  
Still fighting the wind with his cape, he responded. "What?"  
  
"We need.......to stop......." Pixie could barely control herself from shivering all over. Lord turned around and noticed that her once peachy skin had turned grey and blue. Her green eyes were hazy and it looked like she was going to collapse any second.  
  
"Pix? Are you alright?" Swordsman asked, coming up beside her. She stayed speechless and motionless.  
  
"Pixie?" Magician Girl inquired. [What's wrong with her? The wind isn't that bad.....is it?]  
  
Pixie breathed out and everyone noticed how only her air condensed into white smoke. She felt her heartbeat slow down dramatically. It went slower and slower as more of the wind came. Her brain shut down as her legs gave way with a final exasperated sigh.  
  
"PIXIE!" Landstar cried as she fell like a corpse into Lord's hands.  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
Storm Sister patrolled the land she found carefully. Since the 'hand' incident, she was certain that someone--or something--was after her. She needed to check every corner because on land, she could be spotted. They could simply destroy the trees to discover a hiding place in the forest.  
  
In the water, however, it would have been a lot trickier to find her.  
  
Walking slowly, she came upon a group of penguins. "Excuse me, could I ask you something?" She asked.  
  
The leader of the penguins smiled, "Certainly my dear! What'll it be?"  
  
"Did you see anyone, most likely a Dark type, walking or flying around here?"  
  
The penguin thought. "Why yes! There was this one Dark type that came to me and asked me a quest--"  
  
"Oh no!" Storm Sister gasped as she cut off the penguin. "What direction did it go in?"  
  
"In the direction of the forest."  
  
"Thank you. I need to go now." She hurried in the other direction as fast as she could. [The Dark Ones ARE after me......what do they want from me anyways?]  
  
She stopped. [Am I just blowing this out of proportion? Maybe that Dark monster was just flying around asking questions like, 'How are you today?'.......What are the odds? Still, I can't take my chances.] After walking along a mountain range, she stepped into a sandy, desert like area.  
  
Where mostly everything was dead.  
  
[That's odd.] She thought. [How can you have a forest in one part and a desert in the other?] She behind her and remembered the mountains.  
  
"How am I going to get out of here?"  
  
*~*  
  
Ta-da! Another chappie....sorry for the long wait.....teehee....  
  
Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL! WOO-HOO!  
  
A question to my faithful reviewers: Should I make this story have a partially sad ending, like a character death? Or should it be all happy like my previous ending?  
  
I have this idea, but I don't want to give you guys a bad ending! Please reply, 'cause I need your help!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #14: First Battle  
  
*~*~*In the Forest--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"PIXIE! WAKE UP!" Landstar screamed again. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Swordsman thought for a bit. "I got it!"  
  
"You got what?" Lord asked, shifting Pixie onto his back.  
  
"The reason why she's like that is 'cause she don't like the cold!"  
  
"What?" Angel, Elf, and the three Magicians said at the same time.  
  
"Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Commander muttered.  
  
"It's simple!" Swordsman began to explain. "I noticed when she first found me on top of that volcano--"  
  
"You were on top of a volcano? What are you? An idiot?" Lord asked, turning around to face him.  
  
"Will you shut-up? I'm trying to say something." Swordsman glared. "ANYWAYS, when she first found me on top of that volcano, she was moving very quick over the hot lava.....so, I guess that heat makes her entire body quicker and the cold makes it slow down."  
  
"That actually makes sense." Elf said thoughtfully.  
  
"So, she'll be okay, right?" Landstar asked timidly. "All she needs is to get more heat!"  
  
"Yep. I guess so." Harpy replied, looking once more at Pixie's unmoving form. [I hope she gets out alright.]  
  
"Then we need to stop." Angel stated.  
  
"But what about--" Lord started to say  
  
"No buts. One of your 'soldiers' is injured Lord, and we need to stop to rest anyways. It's already dark." Angel replied firmly.  
  
"My people need me to save them!" He protested.  
  
"And she needs us to save her!" Angel shot back. Pixie stirred a bit.  
  
"Pixie? Are you alright?" Landstar asked with huge eyes. But she didn't answer.  
  
"Don't worry Landstar, she'll be okay." Elf whispered.  
  
"Well Lord, what will we do? Shall we go onward to fight Evil Storm? Or rest?" Commander asked, holding his gun tightly.  
  
[If we don't rest, Pixie will die......that or I'll have to carry her.........If we do rest, we'll all get rejuvenated and be able to fight Evil Storm and her Dark Ones tomorrow....But what if they attack tonight?] Lord grew frustrated with his decision. "Grr...FINE! Let's find a spot where we can camp out for the night. Cyber Commander, you are in charge now, seeing that I have some weight on my shoulders."  
  
"Yes Lord. Everyone! Follow me!" Commander shouted, acting like his sergeant.  
  
"Dumbass." Harpy replied bitterly. The whole gang followed suit, behind Commander, waiting until they found a resting spot.  
  
Purple Magician, after a few minutes of walking, turned to Red Magician and stated, "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Yeah, hear what?" Magician Girl asked too.  
  
A loud buzzing sound was heard. "That!" Purple Magician replied. Suddenly, a large bug like creature with large green wings appeared in front of them.  
  
"You can not pass." It stated, clearly but deeply.  
  
"Yeah? You and what army?!" Swordsman cried out.  
  
The bug smirked. "Me and this army." The group of Shikkona was out numbered.  
  
"Good one Swordsman!" Lord called bitterly and sarcastically. Pixie shifted on his back again, relishing the warmth that came from his body. She mumbles something to Lord, but try as he might, he couldn't hear it.  
  
"You cannot pass." All of the insect creatures said in unison.  
  
"Ah, make us ya maggots!" Swordsman cried again. Harpy stood beside him. "Yeah!"  
  
Surprised at this action, Swordsman turned to her. Words didn't come out, so instead he smiled.  
  
"If you want to leave, you have to make us leave!" Elf chirped. Landstar nodded and stood in front of Lord and Pixie and also beside Elf. He withdrew his sword and charged. The first insect to be destroyed was an Eight-Arm Scorpion (300/200). Landstar sliced him cleanly in half before both sides charged.  
  
[How did I--?] Landstar couldn't finish his thought as another Eight-Arm Scorpion came towards him. Taken totally off guard, he stumbled backwards into the hard earth.  
  
"AH!" Landstar choked out before he saw a large white light go right through the Scorpion.  
  
"Reliving Light!" A figure shouted. As the Eight-Arm Scorpion fell to its side smoking, Landstar saw Angel standing behind it, looking quizzically at her blue sceptre.  
  
"How did you do that?" Landstar asked.  
  
"I don't know." Angel replied. "I just saw that you were in trouble.......and just aimed!"  
  
A large spider was coming after Harpy. As it came in contact with her, she braced herself but she still couldn't shove it off of her . No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to get the upper hand.  
  
Purple Magician, after fighting off a Legull, noticed that Harpy was in trouble. [Oh no!] He summoned up the powers he had no idea he had and held out a palm towards the Hunter Spider (1600/1400)  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!!" Blackness consumed the spider and it fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
"Thanks." Harpy replied after brushing herself off.  
  
"Your--your welcome?" Like the others, Purple Magician didn't know how the powers came to him.  
  
"Come 'ere ya little buggers!" Swordsman cried, swinging his unlit sword around the forest, hoping to catch something.  
  
A Legull (300/350) sprung from its hiding spot and made a dive for Swordsman's neck.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Commander called from behind him as a shot from his gun toasted the worm. "No way you're gonna hurt my army!"  
  
"Thanks man." Swordsman replied sheepishly. [How come everyone else can attack and I can't?]  
  
"Swordsman! Don't just stand there! Fight back!" Red Magician cried as another wave of Legulls came at him.  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!" Both he and Purple Magician cried as two streams of black magic destroyed the remaining Legulls.  
  
Meanwhile, a Girochin Kuwagata kept a steady pace behind Swordsman.  
  
[What's that warm breathing coming down my neck?] Swordsman thought, afraid to turn around. [It's time to face the music!]  
  
He whipped around; eyes shut of course, and swung his sword over the insect. A sudden heat wave passed over him as he felt his sword come in contact with the bug.  
  
Swordsman opened his eyes to see the massive bug fall. "Go Swordsman! It's your birthday!"  
  
The Great Moth was coming closer to Mystical Elf. [Oh man!] Magician Girl thought. Elf was currently playing defence to protect Lord and Pixie from the critters on the forest floor. So far, nothing got through her barrier.  
  
Summoning her courage, she flew, aimed her blue and yellow staff and shot a stream of magic hearts at the Great Moth's back. Somehow, she knew that she would beat it.  
  
The Great Moth collapsed and Elf slowly and cautiously let down her barrier. "Are they all gone?"  
  
"Looks like it." Landstar replied looking around the dead forest.  
  
"So, can we go now?" Harpy asked.  
  
"Yeah. Come on." Commander, once again led the way. Swordsman walked behind Lord and Pixie.  
  
He could have sworn he heard Pixie say, "Good job guys."  
  
*~*~*In the Desert--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
It must of being forever that Storm had been walking. [How will I get out of here?] She considered the concept of going back, but knowing that someone was after her, she erased that idea. She thought of flying, but that would make her an easier target for the hunters.  
  
[Stupid desert.] She had heard many birds whoosh by, but none stopped to even glance at her. She slowly trudged forward until she saw a bright patch of green forest.  
  
[Cover at last!] She mind exclaimed as she floated silently towards it. She took nearby cover in the trees and did not make a sound.  
  
A twig snapped beside her.  
  
"DON'T MOVE!" She held out her sceptre and the blue ball was about to explode from it.  
  
A frightened Petit Moth shrank into the foliage. "Sorry." It murmured.  
  
Knowing that she could just squash the little thing if the time came, she decided not to kill it. She lowered her staff.  
  
"Do you know anything about the people who are after me?" She asked. [Stupid.......stupid......stupid........stupid...]  
  
The little bug shook. "Not really....."  
  
"That was a yes or a no answer. There is no 'not really.'" She spat. "Tell me." [HE KNOWS!]  
  
"I know where they hide out--"  
  
"Take me there." Storm lowered her eyes. "Now."  
  
*~*~*Black Rock--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
[Perfect.....] Red eyes looked onward into a glowing orb. There, in the middle, she sees Storm Sister talking to one of her 'undercover' henchman, Petit Moth. [No one EVER suspects the weak.....]  
  
Knowing the Petit Moth will lead Storm Sister to Black Rock, she sits back satisfied.  
  
"Master! Master!" Earl of Demise cried, running up to her.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Storm Sister is coming this way!" He cried.  
  
Evil Storm smirked "I know that you fool. Let her come to us.....take no heed in trying to find her....I know that Petit Moth will NOT go back on his word."  
  
Somehow she knew of the deal they had made. In exchange for his life, he would become one of the Dark Ones. Apparently, when she ruled Shikkona, he had tried to escape. Being labelled a rebel, she struck a deal with the pathetic little worm. 'I won't kill you', she said, 'If you do something for me.'  
  
Agreeing, Petit Moth became a Dark One. However, she made sure that he didn't go off and spin a Cocoon of Evolution, that's why she kept him under surveillance with her orb. It was pure chance that Storm Sister would talk to him.  
  
"Master?" Earl's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Good. Now go. Spread the news that my Sister is coming home again." Evil Storm smiled bitterly. "And I'll personally set up the welcome mat."  
  
*~*~*In the Forest--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"How much longer?" Landstar asked, with a whine  
  
"Just hold on. I'm sure that there is some sort of cave that we can stay in." Commander replied.  
  
The wind began to pick up again, and the cold air of the night settled on the gang. Lord could feel Pixie getting colder by the second. He suddenly stopped, and slowly lowered Pixie to the ground.  
  
"Hey, Lord, what are you doing?" Harpy asked, turning around.  
  
Ignoring her completely, Lord took off his cape and wrapped it around Pixie so she looked like a badly-wrapped present. He then returned her to his back and caught up with the others.  
  
[How cute....] Both Angel and Harpy thought.  
  
The wind continued to blow and the gang huddled together. Elf stayed near Swordsman, Landstar near Lord and the rest stayed close.  
  
"Swordsman......ignite your flames..." Commander said through shaking teeth  
  
"I already tried....it's not working!" He shot back, trying again to no avail.  
  
"WELL TRY HARDER!" Lord shouted. He shuddered. "You're the only one with fire!"  
  
"Maybe we should get some wood to make a fire." Elf thought.  
  
"On it." Harpy said, as she lifted one of her claws and struck down the nearest tree. "Come on! Someone help me out!"  
  
Angel tried her best, carrying over three branches; meanwhile, Commander took five in his hands.  
  
"I think that's enough." Landstar said as he chopped another branch.  
  
"Okay Swordsman, listen up. You need to make flames like you did on that bug in the forest, okay? Just think of fire....maybe that'll work." Harpy said to him. "Or, just re-enact every thing that happened with that bug."  
  
Swordsman gulped. "Okay...." [Fire....Warm.....Light....Burns....Fire....Fire....Fire.....] He felt somewhat warmer than before.  
  
"Come on Swordsman! You can do it!" Harpy whispered. "I know you can."  
  
The sword became engulfed in flames. Everyone got a branch and held it to it.  
  
"We got torches!" Purple Magician cried proudly. "Here Lord. Hold one near Pixie. She needs it."  
  
Lord took the torch and lifted it above his shoulder so most of the heat went to his fallen friend.  
  
[Please...just wake up.....] He thought. Not only did he want her to get up so they could fight, but also because part of him did not want her to die.  
  
"I found a cave!!" Commander shouted suddenly. "Bring the torches over here! Follow me!"  
  
The fire danced on the edges of the sticks as they all neared their destination. It was a large cave, hollowed out by some other beast that was not in the area. The cave was inside a large boulder that looked like it went higher than the clouds.  
  
They all entered cautiously. Noting that no one was inside, Commander told them to enter with the waving of his hand.  
  
"It's okay. Come in." They made a ring of rocks and placed their burning sticks in the centre. Landstar added the others on top, and soon the whole cave was filled with light and warmth.  
  
"There. That should do it." Angel replied as she put the remaining stick in the fire. She found a flat-top stone, brushed it off and sat down. Harpy followed suit.  
  
Lord placed Pixie's still body close to the fire, but not too close for risk of becoming on fire. He unwrapped her and made his cape more of a blanket instead. He sat on the right of her and Landstar sat beside him, almost asleep against the cave walls.  
  
"I think that we should all take some lessons from Landstar and get some sleep." Angel stated. "We have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Someone should stay awake. You know, to watch out for the Dark Ones." Magician Girl spoke.  
  
"I'll stay awake." Red Magician replied softly. "I'm not tired anyways."  
  
Elf found another hollowed out stone. It wasn't hollow all the way through, just a bit to keep stuff inside it.  
  
"Anyone have any water?"  
  
"Why?" Lord asked  
  
"To make some hot water....you know, for some food."  
  
"How will water--?" Lord tried to say when he was interrupted by a crash of lightning.  
  
Just then, thunder crashed overhead, awaking Landstar with a jump.  
  
"Aw man! Just great...." Harpy thought miserably.  
  
"How will we get sleep now?" Magician Girl asked. Her voice was drowned out by the pounding rain.  
  
Elf stood and walked out side. She filled the hollow rock with water, along with her hands. She had a drink and knew that the water was pure and not harmful.  
  
Commander found a primitive cooking station: Two poles that had a stick across the top with a tiny platform in the middle for pots and pans.  
  
"Here. If you want to warm up the water, use this." He said as he set it up. Elf thanked him and placed the cup on the platform.  
  
The others all stood outside for a few moments to gather some water in their hands to drink. Swordsman and Landstar, being the only ones with swords, cut some more rocks into cups.  
  
"You know," Purple Magician said, "there is an easier way. Dark Magic Attack!" He focused on the rock having a hollow middle and the powers came.  
  
"Cool." Swordsman replied. The whole gang put all of their cups--filled with water--on the platform.  
  
Lord, however, remained at his position at the cave wall. [Please wake up.....Just please.]  
  
*~*  
  
I am so sorry for the long update!!!! Hope you guys liked this one! And please give me a straight answer for that question I asked from Chapter 13.....I'm really stuck and I don't know how to end it....I have two possibilities: Sad-becoming-happy or Happy...help me out!  
  
Thanks.....and PLEASE REVIEW! : ) 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #15: Bad Night  
  
*~*~*Pixie's Dream--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
A face flashes before her eyes. She tries to hold on to it, but can't. Her long black claws go right through the fuzzy image.  
  
Trying to use her senses, the image becomes clearer. It materializes to a brown haired, blue eyed boy wearing a black shirt with a white collar around it.  
  
[Who is that?] Her memory failed her completely. It was at the tip of her tongue but it didn't make its way to her mouth. [Dammit]  
  
Then, to the right of the unnamed boy, stood Lord of Dragons. [Oh my God! They're the same person! But how?]  
  
Suddenly, everything in her line of vision blurred out. The background turned from a black to a yellowish-orange. The light began to sting her eyes as she regretfully opened them.  
  
[What was his name...Se.....iba...?] Her thoughts, uncompleted and forgotten, fuzzed out as she awoke to a powerful fire.  
  
*~*~*In the Cave--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Hey! Pixie! You're awake!" A whispered voice rang in Pixie's ears.  
  
"Huh?" She mumbled. There stood Elf with a bowl of water in her hands. "Here, drink some." Elf said. "Can you get up?"  
  
"Mmmph."  
  
"Guess not. Well, when you feel strong enough to move, you can take some of the water, okay?" Getting no response from the monster, Elf sighed and went against the nearby wall, where Commander and Swordsman were currently napping, and sat between them.  
  
Pixie's eyes fluttered to see that mostly everyone was sleeping, to the exception of Red Magician, who was missing, and Elf, who just sat down. She heard the rain pounding behind her and wished her ears weren't so sensitive.  
  
That's when she felt something on top of her. It was light and soft. She found the strength to sit up and looked at the material. It was a blue cape, Lord's blue cape.  
  
[HE gave ME HIS cape?] She thought. Noticing that Lord and Landstar were a bit chilly, she stood up, walked over to them and placed the cape over them both without stirring either. She smiled.  
  
As she returned to the fire, Red Magician looked on and grinned. [It's the good thing that some of us are getting along.] He thought as his gaze redirected to the storm outside. Lightning struck the ground hard, and he too jumped a bit.  
  
[Why am I so scared?] He wondered. [That was just a freak act of nature. If you're going to stay up all night, might as well face it like a man.] He couldn't sleep because of the sudden vision he had when he rested for that brief period of time when they first entered the cave.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Grey haze surrounded him at all sides. In the centre was a bright light. He ran towards it as quick as his legs would carry him. Around him, pictures of people who he couldn't recognize began to take up space. He pushed himself until the bright light was close. But, the light was an actual pyramid of light; with an odd eye shape in the middle.  
  
[What can it all mean?!] His mind shouted furiously at him as the flashback subsided. He tried to remember the faces he saw, but those too were gone.  
  
He growled in frustration.  
  
"Hey, Red? You okay?" A voice said from behind him.  
  
"Pixie? You shouldn't be standing. You need to get your rest and heat back in your body!" He said as he turned around to face her. Her skin turned back into a nice peach colour, and her eyes were bright and alive.  
  
"I asked you something first. What's bugging you?" She asked again.  
  
"Nothing. I can't sleep that's all. I just volunteered for watch duty. Now, go back to sleep." Red Magician replied, turning back to the storm.  
  
Pixie looked at him, with a watchful eye. All was silent until Red Magician spoke again. "Go to sleep Pixie. Now!"  
  
A bit startled, she returned to her position in front of the fire. Just as she was about to close her wings around her, a voice called from beside her,  
  
"You keep it."  
  
An out-stretched hand held a blue cape. Lord stood there patiently for her to take it.  
  
"It's okay, I'm better." Pixie replied staring at him. Lord sat down beside her.  
  
"Good. I didn't want to carry you--the dead weight that you were--any further than this." He replied coldly.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Pixie practically screamed. Realizing that others were sleeping, she replied quieter, "Don't mess with me Lord! You'll live to regret it!"  
  
Thunder and lightning clashed in the background as Lord smirked and went back to Landstar's spot and sat down again.  
  
[Jerk] Pixie thought.  
  
*~*~*Morning--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
The sun peeked through the clouds. The last of the fire burnt out and was nothing more than a stream of smoke.  
  
"Rise and shine everyone!" Pixie called. "Time to get up!" No one awoke. "Screw this." She turned on her heel and when to the mouth of the cave. Red Magician had finally fallen asleep, but it wasn't too long ago.  
  
[Poor guy....] She thought.  
  
"Hey! Pixie!" A whisper came into earshot behind her.  
  
"Hey Magician Girl. Up already?" Pixie smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Those stone walls are REALLY uncomfortable."  
  
Pixie laughed. "Wanna help me gather some fruit for some food?"  
  
"That is IF we FIND any fruit." The girls laughed and went in search for some food.  
  
"HEY! OVER HERE!" Magician Girl cried.  
  
"What?" Pixie asked as she flew in.  
  
"Check this out." It was a pair of square cubes--one blue and one red.  
  
"What? Why are there cubes in the forest?!" Pixie asked.  
  
"I dunno. But they probably have some sort of purpose....." Magician Girl said, examining them from all sides. One side had six black dots, another five, then four, then three, then two, and then the last side had a single dot.  
  
"Well, let's go back to the others and tell them what we found. After all, I already found a handful of berries." Pixie said, showing off her bundle of berries.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Magician Girl stood, and picking up both of the cubes, she followed Pixie back into the cave.  
  
Instead of being welcomed with 'Hello', Red Magician and Lord shouted, "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU TWO?!"  
  
"Getting breakfast, and your welcome." Pixie said, shoving her bunch of berries at Red Magician.  
  
"AND, we also found these!" Magician Girl held up the two cubes.  
  
[I know those things!] Swordsman thought. [But what do they do?! Ah shit!] "Those things look familiar!" He said at last.  
  
"Really? Care to enlighten us on what they do?" Pixie asked.  
  
"Don't know what they do, they just look familiar."  
  
"Well, let's pack them up when we leave....." Commander said. "But first...about those berries....."  
  
*~*~*In the forest--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Listen here Petit Moth," Storm Sister began to say "If you lead me in the wrong direction, I won't be afraid to destroy you."  
  
"D-D-Don't worry!" The little bug cried. "You have my word."  
  
[Oh, I better have it. Or else....] She thought. Suddenly, Petit Moth stopped. "Are we there?"  
  
"No--"  
  
"--Then why did we stop?" She interrupted.  
  
"Please, come here." Petit Moth motioned her towards him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take out the red dot."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Here, on my forehead, TAKE IT OFF!" Storm Sister bent over and picked at the now-noticeable glowing red dot.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So they won't hear us! PLEASE HURRY!"  
  
Just as she ripped the dot from his forehead, a long arrow pierced through him. There, standing behind him was a grotesque looking angel; with a large eye on her shoulder and with bat & angel wings. In her hands was a Silver Bow and Arrow. Storm Sister then recognized her as Doma the Angel of Silence.  
  
"Traitors cannot be tolerated." She said as she lowered the bow and arrow. "Do you wish to seek for the one who is following you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then follow me." Doma stood and stared at Storm Sister.  
  
"I cannot."  
  
"Why not?" But instead of answering, Storm Sister raised her staff and prepared to attack.  
  
"Because I don't trust you. ATOM CHARGER!" The ball from within exploded and blew a hole right through Doma. [Wow, I'm getting pretty used to using my power!] She thought as she looked at her staff again.  
  
Then suddenly, the ground underneath her shattered, leaving her in a deep pit. Then, Earl of Demises, Armoured Zombies and some Grand Tiki Elders hover in front of her.  
  
And that was the last thing she saw.  
  
*~*~*In the Cave--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"All ready to go?" Lord asked impatiently.  
  
Landstar hurried to Lord's side and so did Commander. Swordsman, however, was still shoving berries into his mouth.  
  
"Swordsman! That's disgusting! At least close your mouth and chew!" Lord scolded.  
  
"Who are you, my mom?"  
  
"No, but I might as well be....after all, it seems SHE didn't do a good job teaching you manners!"  
  
Swordsman stood up. "HEY! No body and I mean NO BODY goes around dissin' MY mom!"  
  
Just as both of them were going to fight,  
  
"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Angel shouted. "You're acting like children! Idiotic children! Apologize to him, Lord." When no 'I'm sorry' escaped through Lord's lips, she added. "NOW!!"  
  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled quickly.  
  
"Good! Now, can we please move on now?!" Angel led the others out of the cave.  
  
"That good for nothing Lord of Dragons....thinks he's all hot..." Swordsman muttered.  
  
"Don't worry Swordsman; I'm sure he didn't mean it." Elf chirped, coming beside him. "Just let bygones be bygones, and don't let him get to you."  
  
"Ya know Elf? You're right." Swordsman looked to her "I don't need to take that from that low-life. I'll just ignore him."  
  
"Thatta boy!" Harpy smiled.  
  
"So, Magician Girl, you and Pixie just found these in the forest?" Purple Magician asked.  
  
"Yup. Do you have a clue to what they mean?"  
  
Purple Magician went quiet for a few minutes. [Graceful Dice.....Skull Dice....Huh? Where did those names come from?!?]  
  
"Graceful Dice and Skull Dice." He repeated silently.  
  
"What?" Magician Girl asked. "You mean these things are dice? What do they do?"  
  
Red Magician, who was so quiet, spoke up. "They multiply your power by the number shown. The other decreases your opponents power by the number shown."  
  
Blank stares looked on the spiky-haired magician. "How did you know that?" They all asked at once.  
  
He, once again, stayed silent. [If I knew, I would tell you.] When he was sleeping, he had another dream of two dice being played by a blonde-haired boy who looked very much like Swordsman. He watched as the two dice rolled and how one made the boy's monster more powerful, and how the other made the opponent's monster weaker.  
  
The monster in the boy's possession was Landstar......except different.  
  
[ARG!] He didn't know where these things were coming from and it was driving him nuts.  
  
"Hey Red...." Pixie said as she came up beside him. "You okay?"  
  
"I hope."  
  
"GUYS! I think I see the Dark One's hide-out!" Magician Girl claimed as she came back down from her previous quick flight.  
  
"It can't be long now......" Commander said as he clutched his gun.  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
[Where am I?] She thought. The last thing she could remember was that she killed Doma the Angel of Silence and then she fell.  
  
It was then she realized that she was a steel cage with sharp gold spikes shooting out of the metal on the outside.  
  
This scene was all too familiar....But where had it come from?  
  
"Welcome home my precious sister......" An echo bounced off the walls. But no face was given to see the identity.  
  
Storm Sister knew all too well whose voice that was.  
  
"Dieen......" She hissed.  
  
*~*  
  
WOAH! Cliffe-galore! Teehee....It seems that their memories are coming back slightly....Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun!!!!!  
  
Sorry for the long up-date......and I have decided for the ending..... : ) so happy! But it will be a sad/happy ending with a possible character death....*key word, POSSIBLE*  
  
So, off to write the next one!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #16: Deadly Obstacle.  
  
*~*~*In the Forest--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure you saw it?" Harpy asked. "We've been walking in that way for hours with still no clearing!"  
  
"Positive. It was a large black rock." Magician Girl stated simply.  
  
"Well, I hope so." Swordsman muttered, not wanting to stay in a cave with these guys again. [Commander snores loudly.]  
  
Red Magician was quiet once again.  
  
"Something bothering you Red Magician?" Purple Magician asked.  
  
Violet eyes met their twins. "What will we do once we are up there, battling Evil Storm? Our army is small. She has the whole world of Dark Monsters behind her--"  
  
"--except us. Lord, Magician Girl, you, me, and Pixie aren't on her side, and we're Dark." Purple Magician put simply.  
  
Red Magician smiled. "Yes. I suppose so. But that does not change anything. We are still greatly out-numbered."  
  
"That's why we have to go there before their army has a chance to recuperate." Landstar stated.  
  
Commander and Lord nodded in agreement.  
  
Red Magician remained silent. Magician Girl noticed his withdrawal. [It's like he knows something we don't.]  
  
"Come on. Let's keep moving." Lord shouts.  
  
After a few more minutes of walking, Pixie cries, "THAT'S THEIR HIDE-OUT?! I mean, come on! How could you NOT notice a huge black rock in the middle of nowhere!?"  
  
"Will you shut-up?!" Lord retorted. "We need to have the element of surprise if we want to beat them!" Under his breath, he mutters a quick, 'Idiot'  
  
Pixie makes a face at him. [A bunch of children....] Angel thought.  
  
Unaware to the group, a lone archer stalked them swiftly in the cover of the trees. An order rang through her head. [Find them, and kill them]  
  
A twig snapped. Pixie whirled around. "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" Elf inquired.  
  
"That--that--that noise! Didn't you hear it?"  
  
"Hun, not all of us have ears like you, you know." Harpy concluded, poking the triangular shaped ears poking out at the side of Pixie's head.  
  
"I'm serious! I heard something in the forest!" Pixie moved a finger in Swordsman direction.  
  
"I didn't do it!" He announced stepping back, falling onto Commander. A groan came from Commander as he muttered, "Get off of me ya moron!"  
  
"Not you! Behind you in the forest!" Pixie persisted.  
  
"How do you know it wasn't Swordsman? Maybe he made the noise." Magician Girl reasoned.  
  
Pixie stared speechless at the forest that Swordsman was standing in front of. That's when they heard it again.  
  
Another twig snapped. It was getting closer.  
  
"Okay, I heard that one too!" Purple Magician cried, eyes darting from place to place.  
  
"Something or someone is out there, BESIDES us!" Landstar said.  
  
"Everyone calm down." Angel reasoned. "If we don't bother it, maybe it won't bother us."  
  
"Are you joking?!" Swordsman blurted out. "We are in a dangerous forest where no can be trusted! They're all against us!!"  
  
Red Magician walked over and shook Swordsman by the shoulders. "Stop talking nonsense Joey! Just calm down!"  
  
"Joey?" Swordsman asked.  
  
Red Magician stopped. He stood silent, turned around and muttered, "Let's just get out of here."  
  
[I called him 'Joey'.....where did that come from? Was it from that dream with the two dice? How did I even know that word?]  
  
"Uh.....Red Magician, are you okay?" Purple Magician whispered.  
  
"I'm fine Yu--Purple Magician." [There! I almost called him something else! What is wrong with me? Where is all this stuff coming from?]  
  
"Okay....good."  
  
"Can we please get moving...NOW?!" Lord shouts.  
  
"Aren't you a little bit worried about the sounds Pixie is hearing?" Landstar asked concerned.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey, I was just trying to help." Pixie bowed her head in silence.  
  
"Look," Lord said, turning to face her. "It was probably just the wind, okay?"  
  
"Fine. Whatever." Pixie turns away from him. [Why doesn't he believe me?]  
  
Lord sighs and motions the others to follow him. "Let's go. We have little time left and a lot of ground to--"  
  
An arrow, shot out from the trees behind them, passed through the others and went through Lord's torso.  
  
Lord fell silently on his back. "X marks the spot." Said the figure who delivered the blow.  
  
"NO!" Landstar cried. Pixie looked from Lord's fallen form to the Amazon Archer (1400/1000) standing in front of them, ready to take aim on Landstar.  
  
"Landstar! WATCH OUT!" Elf cried as she hurried to swoop him out of the way. Landstar was not wounded, but Elf took the arrow in her arm.  
  
"ELF!" Commander cried as he rushed to her aid. All three Magicians stood their ground in front of their fallen comrades, waiting for the archer's next move.  
  
*~*~*In Black Rock--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Little sister, how did you know my name?" Dieen asked through Evil Storm's face.  
  
"No one could ever forget something from the likes of you!" Storm Sister cried with Justi's anger. "NOW LET ME OUT!"  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" Dieen asked  
  
"I don't want a part in this sick, twisted game of yours anymore!" Justi cried from inside the Nightmare Cage.  
  
"Well, it's not like you have much of a choice in the matter anyways."  
  
Justi glared from inside the Cage. "Just wait. The others will find out what's going on! JUST WAIT!"  
  
"I am waiting. And when they come, I'll be prepared." Dieen then walked off, leaving Justi alone.  
  
That's when she noticed strange looking vases and candles sitting on a red table. [Those are Offerings to the Doomed! She's going to use them on the others! I must warn the Pharaoh! But how?]  
  
*~*~*In the Forest--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
[NO!] Landstar screamed in thought. [Two people already dead! NO! Not Seto..oh please not Lord..]  
  
Swordsman, Harpy and Commander huddled with the fallen soldiers. [Not Elf.] both Commander and Swordsman thought.  
  
Just as the three Magicians were about to attack, Amazon Archer, she held out her own red die.  
  
"OH NO!" Magician Girl shrilled, remembering what Red Magician had told them earlier. Amazon Archer rolled her die. It landed on a five.  
  
"Oh dear." She whispered, as she took aim to fire again.  
  
"Not on my watch!" Pixie called from the back. "NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"  
  
She spread her wings and shut her eyes. Thunder crashed in the distance as a bolt of lightning came within the palm of her hand.  
  
"STATIC CHARGE!" Pixie shouted as the lightning condensed into a ball of white sparks and she flung it towards her enemy.  
  
Amazon Archer collapsed on impact.  
  
Pixie growled deep in her throat and destroyed her 'Red Die' as well, freeing the Magicians from her magic. She lowered herself to the ground and walked over to the others.  
  
"We need to find them some shelter. Quickly." Pixie stated quietly, looking down at Lord and at the arrow lodged within his chest.  
  
Bending down, she grasped the arrow in her left hand and placed the other over Lord's mouth. Then she pulled.  
  
A muffled scream and a jerk came out of Lord....and so did the blood. Landstar placed his hands around his mouth. Everyone else stood silently.  
  
"You need to take the arrow out so the wood and metal don't cause infections." Pixie said calmly, throwing the bloody arrow on the ground. She made her way over to Elf.  
  
It was Elf who gave Pixie her arm. "Do it quick."  
  
In Swordsman's arms, she turned her head the other way and waited for the pain to come. And soon, it did......and Elf tried her best not to cry.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Pixie said slowly getting up. "We need to find a clearing to let them rest."  
  
Swordsman held Elf in his hands, cradling her. "Just hang on sis." He whispered. "Hang on."  
  
Purple and Red Magician took one arm of Lord each and carried him, following Pixie to an opening.  
  
"Here. In the safety of the rocks." Pixie pointed to a large boulder that made a perpendicular angle to another rock beside it. The others moved in at the wave of her hand.  
  
"Pix?" Harpy asked, wanting to get her attention.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think Angel could help them." The feathered monster said. The lone angel stood silently behind Harpy.  
  
Pixie regarded her and nodded. "Then do it." She walked over to where the two twin Magicians had placed Lord down. Landstar followed too.  
  
She rested his head on her lap and took off his helmet. [The same person! From that dream! IT IS TRUE!] Green eyes opened in fascination at the fluttering blue orbs stuck in his head.  
  
[Seto.....]  
  
"Swordsman? Am I gonna be okay?" Elf snuggled in his chest, sobbing.  
  
"Sis, look at me." Swordsman said. "You'll be fine because I'm here, and so are all the others! We're all here for you!"  
  
"Yeah." Commander smirked. "You'll be fine." He reached over and patted her hand.  
  
"Angel? How will you heal--?" Magician Girl started to say.  
  
Dropping to her knees, Angel shut her eyes and focused on her inner power of raising the dead.  
  
Harpy put a finger to her lips, telling everyone to shut-up or else.  
  
Suddenly, two white feathers in Angel's tattered wings glowed brighter. That's when Lord and Elf began to shake. Lord cries out in agony as he feels a layer of his cut flesh being rebuilt. Elf buries herself in Swordsman's arms muffling her scream.  
  
The two feathers slipped slowly from Angel's wings, signalling that the raising-of-the-dead process was happening. Her mouth was moving in a chant but no words were heard, not even from Pixie.  
  
Lord jerked and Pixie tried to hold him steady with her hands. The blood sopped flowing out of him as more of his torn tissue was healed. Pixie could tell that it hurt more than getting the arrow in. For one thing, the recovery was slower.  
  
Pixie lowered her head and whispered words that jumped into her head.  
  
"If I could tell the world just one thing  
  
It would be that we're all OK  
  
And not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful  
  
And useless in times like these  
  
I won't be made useless  
  
I won't be idle with despair  
  
I will gather myself around my faith  
  
For light does the darkness most fear  
  
My hands are small, I know  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
And I am never broken."  
  
Pixie realized that Landstar was also singing along with her and she smiled. Lord, exhausted by his recovery, fell asleep on Pixie's lap. Elf leaned on Swordsman and drifted into unconsciousness quickly.  
  
That's when the two feathers feather's from Angel's wings fell from their previous location and turned black as they hit the soft earth.  
  
"I guess we'll be staying here tonight." Magician Girl stated, resting beside a rock.  
  
"Yes." Red Magician said quietly, taking his place beside Magician Girl. He could tell that the others were having memories coming in as well. From where, he did not know. But he felt as if he knew everyone here...from a different place...a different time.  
  
[I hope this gets sorted out soon when we defeat Evil Storm..] However, doubt clouded his mind. [But what will happen if we don't succeed?]  
  
*~*~* Black Rock--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
Evil Storm Sister's glowing orb cracked. [What?!] Her mind screeched. [How can their pathetic minds overcome my spell? It's--It's not possible!]  
  
The glowing orb that showed if her spell was still in effect had splits in the sides. Slowly, the mortals and the one Pharaoh were beginning to get their memories of each other back. She couldn't explain how it happened. [I must attack them before they can come near me!]  
  
She ginned evilly as an idea came to her head. [Or, maybe I want them to come near...After all, you need to catch the fish with some bait, no?] Her eyes wandered over to Justi.  
  
[If they DO get their memories back, then surely the Pharaoh, 'Elaya' and the others will remember Justi..and they'll do anything to make sure that no harm comes to their friend..] With her new power boost from her 'sister' gave her the distinct advantage over any of the others ATK strength.  
  
Her laugh echoed off the walls. Justi stared intently on the evil spirit. [What is she planning?]  
  
She sat back in the Nightmare Cage and furrowed her brow. [I need to contact Yami! And quickly!]  
  
A faint glow of the Millennium Eye symbol appeared on her forehead, unaware that her message was getting through to who the others called 'Red Magician'  
  
*~*  
  
Alright! Chappie 16 complete-o! Teehee...  
  
Once again, sorries for the late update..had a lot of stuff happening! Christmas decorating..school (stupid assignments.stupid exams)..braces..(painful buggers.still not done putting them on!) and a whole lot of other school related crap that I have to do...*sigh*  
  
Well, I hope I can get another chappie in before Christmas! I'm off to Cuba on the 28th! Sunshine here I come!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #17: The Dreams and the Change of Heart  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Yami.....Yami......" A tiny voice called inside his head. "Please, remember! Help me please!!"  
  
A face, much like Pixie's showed up in front of him; her eyes, full of worry, blinked and a few tears fell down her face, wetting her long bluish dress. She appeared to be in a cage....a Nightmare Cage.....with a bright Millennium Symbol on her forehead.  
  
"JUSTI!" Red Magician cried out in his sleep startling everyone around him.  
  
"Red Magician are you okay?" Magician Girl asked quickly.  
  
Without answering, he slowed his breathing and shut his eyes.  
  
"Something's up with him....and he's not telling us what it is!" Purple Magician cried, turning to Magician Girl.  
  
That's when both of them noticed that Red Magician had a glowing eye symbol on his forehead.  
  
"Commander, move over!"  
  
"Aw, shove off Swordsman!"  
  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Harpy cried, silencing the two boys. "Harpy's need their beauty sleep!"  
  
"Sorry." They both mumbled. Elf stirred a bit and groaned from her healing wound. Commander hushed her and held her in a loose embrace until she stopped.  
  
"Well, I guess that Commander and Elf are getting along, wouldn't you say Swordsman?" Harpy whispered to him beside her.  
  
"Yeah. A little, TOO much if you ask me."  
  
"Oh come on. What's wrong with that?" Harpy asked. "They seem great for each other."  
  
"Yeah well..."  
  
Harpy sighed. "Come on. How could stop them from falling in love? It was obvious that it was love at first sight. Okay, they may be from different worlds, Commander from the Palace and Elf from the Woods, but love can bloom like a flower in the desert. No one expects it to happen, but it does."  
  
"Interesting take on things, Harpy." Swordsman noted turning to face her, and not Commander and Elf.  
  
"Yeah well. I have some pretty cool theories in my mind when it comes to love."  
  
"Really? Do you have one about two monsters who barely know each other but he thinks that she's the coolest thing on this planet?" Swordsman soon realized what he said, tensed up and turned around.  
  
"Nice talking to you Mai.....All that talking sure made me sleepy.....We got a big day tomorrow....Early to bed early to rise....see ya in the morning!" He laughed nervously and faked snoring to show that he fell asleep. He was thankful that it was dark so that Harpy wouldn't see his blush.  
  
[Did he......Did he just say that he likes me?] Harpy thought, smiling. Soon though, she frowned. [Did he just call me, 'Mai'? What is with these guys? First Red over there calls Swordsman 'Joey' and now him too? Who's next, me?]  
  
She peered over his sleeping form, trying not to wake him, and studied his face. [He's...He's so familiar..] Yawning, she took Swordsman's advice and settled down into sleep. A face, with blonde hair and brown eyes flashed within her closed eyes.  
  
["Don't worry Mai," it said, "I'll protect you!"]  
  
["No Joey! Leave me here! Marik's attack is too strong!"]  
  
Purple eyes shot open as Harpy tried to comprehend where that dialogue came from, but her memory was faded. However, it was a lot clearer than when they first arrived.  
  
Pixie looked down at Lord's sleeping, motionless form. [Please be okay. I don't want anything to happen to you...Please be okay!]  
  
She lowered her head softly as she thought of all the bad things that could happen to him. It was then that she barely noticed a tear fell from her eyes. The drop of moisture landed on Lord's cheek and trailed down his face.  
  
His eyes slowly opened. "Pixie.." He whispered.  
  
Startled, she jumped a bit but soon hushed him with her finger. "Sshh! Not another word. You need your rest!"  
  
Lord began to sit up. "Didn't you hear what I just said?! Lay down!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine! If you want to be all tired and achy in the morning, be my guest! Why do I bother helping you if you don't take my advice anyways?!" She put her arms over her chest, shut her eyes and turned away from Lord.  
  
And all he could do was laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing about?!" She asked, turning back around.  
  
"You look so cute when you're angry." He stated.  
  
Growling, she turned back around. "You can make your wounds worse, I don't care."  
  
"Sure you do." Lord whispered, moving towards her. "That's why you cried."  
  
Tensing up, she responded. "I wasn't crying...A piece of dust got in my eye."  
  
Smirking, he edged closer. "What do you want from me now? A good-night, sleep-tight, get-well-soon kiss?!" Pixie spat.  
  
"Actually," Lord started but finished his sentence by placing his lips over Pixie's. Green eyes opened to the fullest as she tried to understand what was going on.  
  
"Elaya." Lord whispered, withdrawing his lips from hers.  
  
"Seto?" The words sounded so foreign to her, yet, it was as if she knew exactly what she was talking about. [The boy from my dreams!]  
  
Suddenly, Lord's body grew weak as his eyes shut and his body gave out. Grabbing him in the nick of time before he fell flat on his face, Pixie resumed position--with his head on her lap.  
  
Landstar was also having odd dreams; of an orange-haired girl, a tall brown- haired blue eyed boy and another bunch of people with blonde, brown and spiky hair who he couldn't say their names. But then, something strong bounced into his mind. That something, he could not name; but the people in his line of vision, he could.  
  
Angel, and the other two Magicians were also stirring in their sleep. [Such familiar faces..]  
  
Elf and Commander, in each other's arm smiled as warm, happy memories of them together--in a different place and time--flooded their thoughts.  
  
[Sweet dreams everyone] Red Magician said as the Millennium Symbol glowed brighter. [Justi, thank you.] He thought, sending back a message to his captured wife. [I hope these memories will help...]  
  
*~*~*Black Rock--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
Sighing with relief, Justi fell back against the Nightmare Cage, content for the time being. [As long as Yami continues to give them memories of one another, sooner or later they'll be able to break Dieen's spell...And I can see that it's already working!]  
  
Dark clouds poured onto the floor. "I see the Queen of the Shadows has returned." Justi said mockingly.  
  
"I see that my bitch of a sister hasn't died yet." Dieen retorted with anger hitting every word. She came closer to the Cage with noticeable speed. "I know what you've done, you wicked wretch!"  
  
Justi, sustaining her emotion of fear, remained calm. "I'm surprised you figured it out."  
  
"How dare you mock my intelligence!" Dieen screamed as she put one of her hands through the Cage's bars and pulled on her sister's glowing blue robes. "I would of killed you right after I caught you!"  
  
"Why didn't you?!" Justi shouted back.  
  
"Because, as horrible as it may sound, I need you. I need you to destroy every last one of your pathetic little friends." Dieen grinned evilly.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!" Just screeched, pulling Dieen's hand away from her robe and pushing her away from the Cage.  
  
"Funny. All I have to say is that I'm going to kill your friends and you get all upset. Do you want to hear what I'm going to do to them?"  
  
Justi growled low in her throat and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to make you blast large holes into their puny, defenceless bodies with your new found power of that blue sceptre, and I'm going to watch every pint of blood leave their system. It'll be so much fun, won't it? To watch your friends die at the hands of you."  
  
"I'll never do that!" Justi cried.  
  
"I know that. That's why I have something in store for you, precious sister." Dieen began to walk away. "Something that will surely change your heart on this matter."  
  
*~*~*In the Forest--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Landstar cried. Everyone jolted awake at the loud voice. "We have to move! We gotta find Black Rock WITHOUT getting into any more battles!"  
  
"No kidding." A few male voices mumbled.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Angel announced, standing and stretching. She turned to Harpy, who was coming up beside her, and said, "I don't know about you, but I had a heck of a sleep last night."  
  
"I know. I felt like I haven't slept like that in years!" Harpy said. [I had such a great dream too...staring Swordsman...or that guy who looks like him...] She thought as she turned her eyes towards him.  
  
He of course, looked away and blushed.  
  
Elf and Commander woke up at the same time.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. A lot better, thank you." Elf responded.  
  
After staring into each other's eyes for about an eternity, Swordsman comes up and shouted, "ALL RIGHT! Break it up!"  
  
Both blushing, Swordsman led Elf away, pulling her towards the front of the group.  
  
Pixie shoved Lord off her lap, causing him to wake up.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"FOR PULLING MY GODDAMN TAIL THAT'S WHAT!!!" Pixie shouted. Once again, he smirked. "Stop doing that."  
  
She stood, brushed herself off walked ahead.  
  
"Magician Girl?! Come on! We have to go!" Purple Magician said, shaking her.  
  
"Mmphm.." She mumbled.  
  
"GET UP!"  
  
Startled, she replied, "No need to yell!" Extending his arm, he helped her up.  
  
"Sorry about that. It was the only way you would wake up." Purple Magician stated shyly. She giggled. "It's okay. Come on. Let's go."  
  
Red Magician took the lead of the gang, with Lord--fully healed--and Commander at his sides.  
  
"Where are we going?" Angel asked.  
  
"Wherever the King over there feels like." Pixie giggled in reference to Red Magician.  
  
"I can hear you." He called.  
  
"Whoa! Busted!" Swordsman laughed.  
  
Flying ahead, Angel came beside Red Magician. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I can feel the way to Evil Storm's hide-out." Red Magician smirked. Unknown to the others, Justi was telling him where to go.  
  
"You sure you know where you're going?" Landstar asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Red Magician answered.  
  
"'Cause we all think you're nuts!" Swordsman shouted from the back. A quick elbow in the stomach from Harpy shut Swordsman up instantly. "Ow."  
  
"Do you know who I am?!" Red Magician narrowed his eyes at the blonde- haired boy who was currently holding his abdomen. The Millennium Symbol reappeared and glowed fiercely and Yami hoped it would bring some sense to Joey who was inside Flame Swordsman's body.  
  
"Yeah, you're little Yugi's other half." Startled at what he said, he hushed up and looked away.  
  
"Yes, you're right." Red Magician whispered to him. Looking up, Swordsman's memory snapped. He knew exactly who was standing in front of him, Yami! The spirit within the Puzzle! The haze in his memory lifted to reveal Yami's face and any stories Swordsman knew about him.  
  
Staying silent, Swordsman just nodded. [If I start calling him Yami, the others'll think I'm the nutso one!]  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Are we there yet?" Pixie asked Lord  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?" She asked again.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"How about now?" She giggled.  
  
"NO! Will you stop asking me that?! I'LL TELL YOU WHEN WE'RE THERE!"  
  
"Okay. Sheesh! Didn't have to get so loud."  
  
Rolling his eyes away from Pixie, he converted his gaze to Red Magician. "Are you leading us in the right direction?"  
  
"Of course." Red Magician stated calmly. "Look. We are here." There, in front of them in the clearing from the forest, stood a large black rock covered in smoke and fog that it was almost impossible to see it. Surrounding the rock was a pool of water, which got depressingly darker the further away it was from the shore.  
  
Squinting in the bright light that the forest shielded them from, Landstar asked, "How will we get across?"  
  
"Everyone, get a partner who has wings!" Angel replied, taking Landstar in hand. "Ready to fly, partner?" The tiny solider smiled. Purple Magician, noticing how fragile Angel's wings looked, told her that he would help her across.  
  
Red Magician took Commander and Magician Girl took Elf. And there stood Lord and Swordsman, deciding who to go with: Pixie, or Harpy.  
  
"Oh screw this!" Pixie grabbed Lord and pulled him towards her. Swordsman, head down, walked over to Harpy.  
  
"Ready?" Angel asked. She watched as the flying pairs took their positions over the shore.  
  
"No way I'm flying with you, Pixie." Lord snapped.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can get on the other side by myself." He countered.  
  
"Sure you can." Pixie said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Just watch me." Lord made his way past the group and near the shoreline of the water. Just as Pixie was going to fish him out of the water, she noticed his reflection. [It's the boy from my dreams again! Se.....Seto!]  
  
Swordsman, walking over, noticed this too. "Kabia?" He looked over at Pixie's reflection. "Elaya?! What's going on?!"  
  
"Joey?!" Elaya cried.  
  
The others, rushing over to the water to see what was wrong, noticed all of their reflections as well. Instead of seeing the monster's clothing they were currently in, they saw real people.....with jeans and T-shirts and trench coats. Their memories exploded all at once as everything came back to them.  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
"Big brother!"  
  
"Oh Joey!"  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"Mai?! How did you--?"  
  
"Téa!"  
  
"Oh my goodness! E!"  
  
"Mokuba!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Tristan! Dude! What's happening?!"  
  
Suddenly, they all stopped and noticed bright lights coming from the centre of Yugi and Elaya's chest. The light morphed into the Millennium Items they currently possessed.  
  
"Yami?!" Yugi said to his other half dressed in Red Dark Magician's costume. "How can you be outside the Puzzle and have a human form?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Was his response. "I'm glad that it finally came to you; your memories that is."  
  
"Why are we here? Where is here? What are we wearing?!" Joey asked noticing he was partially wearing a dress, that Mai looked like bird and that his sister had blue skin.  
  
"Calm down Joey. Our minds and souls were brought here by--"  
  
"Dieen..." Kaiba growled.  
  
"Yes. She brought us here in the forms of our favourite duel monsters...."  
  
"Oh! Like Backura did back in Duellist Kingdom!" Yugi said.  
  
"Huh? He did what?" Téa, Joey, and Tristan asked at the same time.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Yami nodded. "We also have the powers of our monsters as well as their stats."  
  
"Oh. So that means that I can fry Kaiba like a turkey on an open fire, right?!" Joey asked grinning at Kaiba, realizing that Flame Swordsman had 600 more ATK points than Lord of Dragons.  
  
"Think nothing of it mutt." Kaiba responded coldly.  
  
"As I was saying," Yami continued. "We need to destroy Dieen in this Duel Monsters world once and for all using our combined attacks."  
  
"I doubt it'll be that easy." Teresa whispered sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Tristan asked. "No matter what monster she is, no way she can withstand over....over...."  
  
"10, 000 ATK points?" Elaya concluded, doing the math.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"If monsters exist here, that means that all magic and traps cards do too. And so do all effects of monsters." Teresa explained. [I just hope that we can win.]  
  
*~*~*Black Rock--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
[YES!] Justi screeched in thought. [They've finally figured out who's who! Yes! Yes! Yes!]  
  
"Dearest sister, what have you done now?!" Dieen's voice changed from evil- happy to evil-angry. Coming into the room, she shouted, "HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY SPELL?!"  
  
"Simple. I just did. Father taught me all I need to know about spells and how to break them." Justi smiled.  
  
Dieen's expression changed. She began to laugh. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
She left the room quickly then returned. Behind her, Justi noticed a demon wing on the right of Dieen's shoulder and an angel wing on the left.  
  
[No! She can't!]  
  
*~*  
  
Evil cliffie! MUAH HA HA HA!  
  
Okay, I'm sorry....but I have to keep you all interested, no? Well, If I'm lucky, I can write and post chapter 18 by next week....IF I'm lucky.....I am going to Cuba next Saturday, so I'm praying that between family and eating and shopping, I can get another chapter done PLUS do all my homework.....  
  
And, to my loyal fans, "MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YA!" or, "HAPPY HANUKAH" or "HAPPY KAWNZA!" or whatever religious celebration you guys celebrate..... : )  
  
Sorry for the late update....but I'll see you soon!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #18: The Helpless Captives and the Reunion  
  
*~*~*Black Rock--Justi's POV*~*~*  
  
No! It can't be! There is no way she can use 'Change of Heart'! Wait. Yes she can. If all monsters exist, then so do magic and trap cards...oh no!  
  
"If you don't like the gift, I don't know how I will live with myself!" Dieen cried as she stepped aside to show me the half angel/demon displayed on the Change of Heart duelling card. The angel/demon walked up to the Cage and looked in.  
  
"This won't hurt." It said without emotion.  
  
"Like hell it won't." I bitterly replied. The angel/demon simply became hollow and stepped right through the bars that held me captive.  
  
"This won't hurt. You'll see differently afterwards." It repeated stepping closer and closer.  
  
"No...No...No" I whispered as the darkened heart that it held in its hands came closer to my own heart.  
  
I sent the loudest message to Yami before I changed. 'Beware of me'  
  
All went dark as I was held prisoner in my own mind......again.  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Precious sister!" Dieen exclaimed as Change of Heart disappeared. "How ever do you feel?"  
  
Storm Sister stood silently. "Get me out of this cage. NOW!"  
  
"Alrgiht.....but first, promise me something....Will you fight along side your sister?"  
  
Storm Sister nodded. "But of course. Sisters attack and defend together."  
  
"Good. Come, let us prepare for the enemy." Dieen replied, turning around to get hold of a Magic Jammer to set her Sister free. Both walked out towards the bleak and dark Rock where other Dark Types were waiting for command.  
  
They all began to cheer as Evil Storm led her Sister to the platform.  
  
"Their Attack points are doubled! We cannot fail!" Earl of Demises shouted. Red Eyes Black Dragon growled happily as Media Bats flew around the entire army of Darks.  
  
[Perfect......I'm ready for you Yami. Come bring your pathetic friends.....I'm ready.] Dieen thought, smirking evilly as she did so.  
  
*~*~*In the River--Yugi's POV*~*~*  
  
This is so weird! I mean, here we are, lost in a Duel Monsters World as our favourite Duel Monsters fighting and killing other monsters with the magic inside our monsters. I bet that Dieen made us forget everything about one another so we wouldn't work together. Well, that hasn't happened. And now, we know who we are, and who everyone else is.  
  
But how?  
  
And where's Elaya's Yami? Justi?  
  
Maybe Dieen has her.......What was her favourite card?  
  
"Yugi, ready to fly or what?" Teresa asked me.  
  
"Uh...yeah. Come on Mokuba." I responded, holding onto his arm.  
  
"Yugi, I swear, if anything happens to my little brother....." Kaiba retorted from the left of me.  
  
"Don't worry big brother. I'll be okay." Mokuba called out.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry so much Kaiba." Elaya said taking his arm. "Come on, you're flying with me."  
  
"Are you sure that you're not gonna drop me?" Joey asked Mai.  
  
"Oh jeeze Joey! Have a little faith in me!" She said, grabbing hold of his arm and fanning her feathery wings. Joey looked so scared. I had to laugh a bit.  
  
"Up, up and away!" Téa called, with Serenity holding onto her from the back. "Weee!"  
  
The others followed suit and soon, we were all up in the air.  
  
There, our target. Black Rock. Once we were inside there, we would meet Dieen and destroy her.  
  
But what about Justi?  
  
"Okay guys, we're almost there." Pixie shouted over the wind and noise.  
  
That's when a large purplish ball of light came towards us. Both me and Yami recognized that attack instantly.  
  
I almost forgot our mindlink. Thank God Dieen didn't take that away.  
  
/ Yami! That's the Curse of Dragon's attack! /  
  
\ I know! Quick, only you, Téa and I can successfully attack him! \  
  
Elaya, using Pixie's effect to dodge all attacks made towards her vanished in a puff of black smoke before Curse of Dragon's attack could hit her. Seconds later, she reappeared.  
  
"We're under attack!" She cried, successfully dodging another attack.  
  
"Will you watch it?!" Kaiba called out from behind her. I guess he doesn't like to teleport.  
  
"Yugi! Téa! Attack with your powers!" Yami called from ahead, blocking a shot with his staff.  
  
"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" We all cried out, managing to juggle our staffs and the person we were carrying in order to destroy Curse of Dragon.  
  
"Good job!" Teresa and Mokuba complimented.  
  
"Uh...guys?" Mai asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think Mr. Curse of Dragon had friends....." She pointed to a black cloud of fast-moving monsters. "....And I think they're angry."  
  
"Aw man!" Joey squirmed.  
  
"Elaya! Can you teleport all of us to safety?!" Tristan called.  
  
"Good idea! Come on! Everyone attach to me!" Elaya shouted moving towards the centre of us. Yami, Téa, Teresa, Mai and I attached on to her and before I could blink I noticed that we were invisible. The only major clue was when Curse of Dragon and Red Eyes attacked, it went right through me. This was how a Pixie dodged attacks. By disappearing in a puff of smoke--to be invisible and hollow--and allowing the attacks to pass right through her.  
  
"Cool..." I heard Tristan whisper.  
  
"Elaya," Yami started to say, "move towards Black Rock in this cover."  
  
"You got it!" Elaya said "Everyone, hold on tight!"  
  
That's when we flew down, underneath the dragons and towards Black Rock. It was covered in darkness. It made it seem that day and night were separated on this one rock.  
  
"Do I get out of my invisibleness?" Elaya asked as we neared the Rock.  
  
"Are you joking?" Kaiba said. "We need to stay invisible so they don't see us and we won't die!"  
  
"Kaiba....." Joey started.  
  
"I don't think I can stay like this forever you know." Elaya explained.  
  
"Then we'll stay like this for as long as you can, got it?!" Kaiba ordered. "Everyone stay attached to her."  
  
As soon as we hit the Rock's platform, Yami cried out in pain, holding his forehead and thus breaking the invisible barrier.  
  
"Yugi! What the hell?!" Kaiba asked angrily.  
  
Yami silently stood and said, "Something's wrong....Something's happened to her."  
  
Elaya stayed silent and walked on. "Come on. We need to enter it." She soon broke into a run. I think I heard her say, "Justi."  
  
"E! Wait!" Teresa called, following her into the Rock. Everyone else came in after them.  
  
"ELAYA!" Mokuba and Joey called after her. "Wait up!"  
  
Suddenly, she stopped. The others almost banged into her with her sudden abrupt change of speed.  
  
That's when I saw the Millennium Symbol on her forehead. "Justi...." she whispered. In front of us stood a door. It had the Dark symbol on it and was glowing grey.  
  
"STATIC CHARGE!" Elaya cried as a ball of lightning came into her palm. She forced it to break the massive door in front of her. Success! It cracked into a million pieces.  
  
Just as she was about to rush forward, Kaiba grabbed on her tail again. "Watch out!"  
  
He saved her in time......before she fell into the bottomless pit before her. On the other side was a tiny ledge that led to another door. "How the hell are we going to get across?!" Mai asked. "I can't seem to fly!"  
  
"What?!" We all asked her.  
  
She demonstrated her problem. She was unable to take flight, even though she flapped her wings about a billion times.  
  
/ Yami, what's going on? /  
  
\ It appears that it is another trap set by Dieen.....If we can't fly across...? \  
  
That's when Elaya backed up a couple of feet and took off in the direction of the ledge.  
  
"ELAYA!" Kaiba cried.  
  
We all watched in horror as Elaya came within inches of her doom. Her claws just managed to grab hold of the stone ledge. Pulling herself up, she scraped her knees and elbows.  
  
She used another Static Charge to blast away the next door.  
  
"What the hell is up with her?!" Kaiba muttered aloud. "What is she doing?!"  
  
"I NEED TO FIND HER!" Elaya called from the ledge ahead of us. Once again, I noticed a bright Millennium Symbol on her forehead.  
  
"Elaya! Wait!" Serenity called to her. But she didn't. She took off in the direction of where the second door led her.  
  
*~*~*Inside Black Rock--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
[I need to find a way to get the others over....] Elaya thought, looking around. [I know that stunt that I pulled was stupid....but one of needed to do it.....and I think I'm the only one who would do it.....]  
  
Noises filled her head. [Kuribohs?!] Remembering that their attack points were substantially lower than hers, she let loose Pixie's attack. Before she made it explode from her hands, the light from her lightning made her see a large cage filled with the little fur balls.  
  
"NO!" One of them cried.  
  
"What?!" Elaya asked as she put aside her attack.  
  
"Please! Don't hurt us! Evil Storm does that enough...." Sympathy filled her heart. [These poor creatures.....Evil Storm must be Dieen! And her sister must be Storm! JUSTI!]  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you!" Elaya said. "Now, how do I get you out of this cage....?"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Mai, are you sure that we can't fly across?!" Tristan asked, trying to figure out another way out of their present predicament.  
  
"Well, I can't fly....I don't know about you guys..." Mai answered, referring to the three Magicians and the Angel.  
  
Teresa tried, to no avail....but Téa, Yugi and Yami could.  
  
"Huh?!" Joey asked aloud.  
  
"Maybe it's because they are all Dark Types and we aren't...." Serenity thought.  
  
"But that means that Seto can get across too!" Mokuba cried. "But why did Elaya do that crazy long-jump stunt?"  
  
"She's lost her marbles...." Kaiba mumbled, looking at the dark pit.  
  
"Elaya probably thought that she couldn't fly either, so she didn't bother trying...." Teresa thought. [Elaya always assumes things......]  
  
"Come on! Hang on to us! She couldn't have gone far! Hurry!" Yami called.  
  
Successfully, they all made across. They looked inside the second door to hear nothing but....  
  
[Kuribohs?] All the duellists asked themselves. There, in the Pixie costume, stood Elaya trying to break the Kuribohs free.  
  
Hearing them enter, she turned around slowly. "Hey."  
  
"What is wrong with you?! Why the hell do you pull a stunt like that?!" Teresa asked, taking angry steps towards her daughter.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Sorry my ass! And what the hell are you doing, saving these...these...things?"  
  
"We are called Kuribohs....and if don't mind....GET US OUT!" A grey one said.  
  
"How?!" The gang asked at once.  
  
"You three, the Magicians! Use your powers of magic to break us free of this Cage!" A purple one cried.  
  
Shrugging, Téa took her sceptre in hand and concentrated on a card that could be used to break free of any magic card. [Magic Jammer!]  
  
Suddenly, the Cage fuzzed out as Téa's magic worked.  
  
The Kuribohs left in a hurry saying something in their squeaky language.  
  
"What?! No thank-you?!" Mai asked, with her hands on her hips. "Wasteful pieces of flying dust..."  
  
"Well, that was a waste of time..." Kaiba muttered.  
  
"I wanna go home now!" Mokuba exclaimed, coming close to tears.  
  
"Um, guys?" Joey asked. "How DO we get out home?"  
  
"My guess is defeating Dieen...after all; she's the 'master-mind' who made this place...so destroying her means that we'll destroy this Duel Monsters World." Yami reasoned.  
  
"But where IS she?" Tristan asked.  
  
"We'll have to find her, won't we?" Serenity asked, already knowing the answer. The others sighed and went forward, deeper into the tunnels that awaited them in Black Rock.  
  
*~*~*In Black Rock--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Foolish foolish children....and one very foolish Pharaoh...." Dieen muttered aloud, watching the others in her glowing orb. [I wonder how long it'll take them to make it here.....]  
  
"Sister?" Storm asked, coming beside her evil counterpart.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When they arrive, what do we do?"  
  
"We kill them." Dieen put simply, marvelling the outcome of her plan.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they've done many evils. They let our Kuribohs escape...."  
  
"Oh." Storm Sister put simply.  
  
"Now, when they come, we need to destroy them with our magic, alright?" Dieen asked, standing up.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now, why don't you go and greet our guests?"  
  
*~*~*In Black Rock--Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
We've been walking for hours! Thankfully, there is no maze....just a long straight corridor that doesn't seem to end at all! It just keeps going and going and going.....  
  
"Elaya?" Yugi asked, breaking my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know where Justi is? Do you know how to contact her?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Try your mindlink. It works between Yami and me so it should work for you too."  
  
"Her mind-what?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Nothing..." I managed to mumble. I concentrated on the mindlink, but nothing came from her.  
  
// Justi? Where are you? Please, talk to me! //  
  
"Did you hear anything?" Yami whispered.  
  
"No."  
  
What the hell am I going to do now? There's no way I can contact her....and were all lost in this stupid Rock....  
  
"Hey! What's that?!" Tristan shouted, pointing his gun in the direction of a reddish light.  
  
"Welcome to my home!" It said. And I know only one voice that sounded like that. Dieen.  
  
"What have you done to Justi?!" I called out to her.  
  
"Why nothing my dear!" Dieen said evilly. "In fact, she's right here. Say hello Storm Sister...."  
  
There, in bluish robes and a dark blue sceptre, stood Justi. Grinning.  
  
*~*  
  
Yeah! I did it! Chapter 18 done!  
  
Woo-hoo! Now, I REALLY have to do some homework....*sigh* Well, that'll be all until the New Year (terribly sorry) but I have family, homework and my trip to pack for.  
  
Sorry if this chappie was kinda dry, but chapter 19 will be when the fighting (good old violence) will start and Yugi and the gang *might* go home....*dun-dun-dun-dun!*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #19: Things Are Not What They Appear To Be.  
  
*~*~*Black Rock--Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
"Justi? Are-are you really there?" I asked. Stupid question. I took a step forward. Stupid move. Justi aimed her staff at me--her 3800 ATK power staff at me.  
  
"Don't move." She said. But it didn't sound like her at all. Like she was....possessed?  
  
"Okay, okay, don't get all excited now...." I started to say.  
  
"What have you done to her?" Yami repeated.  
  
"Nothing. It is not what I have done, but more like what IT has done."  
  
"And who's this 'IT'?" Joey asked.  
  
"One of Backura's favourite cards......" From previous duelling experiences with Backura in class, he told me which one it was.  
  
"Change of Heart..." All but Seto, Mai, and Mokuba whispered.  
  
"So, I guess you all know whose side she's on." Dieen smirked.  
  
"LET HER GO!" Yami cried, raising his staff. "DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" He aimed right at Dieen. If he was 1301 ATK points stronger, she would have vapourized.  
  
Instead, she twirled her sceptre in a circle, making it act like a shield.  
  
"Give it up Pharaoh. Just give me your Puzzle, and I'll let you all leave." Dieen offered. "I promise."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that Yug'!" Joey muttered.  
  
"Come on, what do you say? Seems like a fair trade...." Dieen argued.  
  
Dead silence. The only sound was the wind. One of those winds from the horror movies that tell the viewer something bad is going to happen.  
  
Man, those guys are good.  
  
"Fine. I guess I'll have to do this the hard way..." Dieen muttered. She raised her staff in the air and out of nowhere, millions of Dark Type monsters appeared. Dragons, Fiends, and even a couple of Fairies gone bad!  
  
"Do the math young Pharaoh. You can't win. ATTACK!"  
  
They all began to swarm around us. A Curse of Dragon tried to attack me, but I used my teleport abilities. I reappeared to see Mai, Joey, Tristan, mom, and Mokuba stuck together behind Serenity's high defence points. Seto, the idiot he was, was trying to fend for himself against an Earl of Demise.  
  
I flew over and grabbed him before the sword came crashing down on him. Téa used her own magic to blast him to pieces.  
  
"Seto, what the hell is wrong with you?!" I asked him within my invisible barrier of sorts. "You know perfectly well that Earl of Demise's attack strength is 800 more than yours! What were you thinking even TRYING to fight it?!"  
  
"Just let me go."  
  
"NO! Seto, you can get killed out there! I don't think my mom can handle another revival process.....This isn't a game, or a dream! THIS IS FUCKIN' REAL LIFE!"  
  
Glaring at me, he whispered under his breath. "I know."  
  
I reappeared and brought Seto to where Serenity was currently sitting and protecting. "Seto, stay here. Mystical Elf's defence is--"  
  
"2000. I know. I am the World Champion."  
  
I left using my wings, towards Justi. Or by her new name, Storm Sister. Yami, Yugi, and Téa were doing great against the Dark Types. Too bad the others can't attack since they're not Dark.....dammit.  
  
"Stay away from me." Justi responded emotionlessly as I approach her. Dieen smirked and raised her staff like Justi did. That's over 7000 ATK points.  
  
"ATOM CHARGER!"  
  
"DARKNESS VEIL!"  
  
Two large streaks of light come straight towards me. I once again use my teleport abilities and advance to Justi. I quickly reappear to grab onto her, then I disappear again. This way, no one can hurt us, and we can't hurt eachother.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"NO!" I cried, tightening my grip as I pulled her to face me. "Justi! I know that you're still in there!"  
  
Her eyes were all hazed over--but they were still green like mine. Her hair was still the same length--past her shoulders--but it was coloured blue like the card's picture.  
  
"Justi, please, wake up....." She still doesn't hear me and continues to struggle. I need to keep her in this invisible world for as long as I can........or for as long as I can hold her.  
  
*~*~*On the Battle Field--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"NO!" Dieen screamed as Storm Sister was taken away from her into Pixie's invisible world. "That little wretch!"  
  
Her monsters were failing to successfully attack the three Magicians and their combined attacks. Growling, she frantically looked around.......instead of finding Justi, she found easy prey.  
  
"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Téa, Yugi and Yami called all at once, blasting another dragon to smithereens.  
  
[This isn't getting any easier...] Téa thought worried. She glanced at the two Yugis and sighed. [What if we never get out of here? Hey, where's Elaya? And Justi?!]  
  
Téa levitated towards the place where Justi was.....and realized that Dieen was no longer there either. [Oh no!] She saw Dieen take steps towards Serenity, Mai, Mokuba, Tristan, Teresa, and Seto who were relying on their defence to protect them.  
  
"DARKNESS VIEL!" Téa screamed as Dieen's attack was launched at her helpless friends.  
  
"Kuri! Kuri! Kuri! Kuri!" Millions of colourful Kuriboh's appeared out of nowhere and blocked the attack entirely.  
  
"Hey guys!" Mai cried, grateful for the 'little pieces of wasteful dust' that they had helped earlier.  
  
Dieen growled in frustration. [Those little......Arg! How dare they?!] The Kuriboh's continued to multiply to create an unstoppable defence around the others.  
  
Tristan, Teresa and Mokuba cheered meanwhile Serenity just smiled to keep her concentration on her defence.  
  
Seto too was in his own world, trying to summon the dragons to him. [Come on! Dragons, come to your Lord!]  
  
"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" The Pharaoh cried, silencing a Pitch-Dark Dragon. That's when he noticed that the other dragons had stopped attacking too.  
  
/ Yami, what's happening? / Yugi inquired.  
  
\ The dragons have stopped because of the request of their Lord. \  
  
/ Lord....You mean Kaiba? Kaiba is the one who is stopping them? /  
  
\ Precisely. Look at him Yugi, he is somewhat meditating; calling to them all. \  
  
[Dragons, find me my Flutes.] Seto repeated in his mind over and over. Just hearing shocked gasps coming from all around him, he knew that at least one of them had flown off.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Dieen was infuriated.  
  
Seto opened his eyes coldly. "Nothing that concerns you."  
  
"You tell her big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed, proud of his brother's intelligence.  
  
*~*~*In Pixie's Invisible World--Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
I don't know how long it's been, but I've been staring at two green fuzzed over eyes for too long now! I have to make her break the spell!  
  
"Let go of me!" She scolds.  
  
"No....I can't...." I mustered out of my mouth. "If I let go, I'll lose you forever....and I can't take that."  
  
"What?" She asked, more.....gently?  
  
"I don't want to lose you Justi! Why can't you see that I care for you? That Yami cares for you? Please, snap out of it! I don't want to lose you!" I screamed at her, feeling tears welling up in my eyelids.  
  
"I know that your heart is still there inside you! This 'Change of Heart' thing was only a mask for you not to see what you're doing!" I begin to shake her. "Justi please...."  
  
A single tear dropped from my eye and into one of the cups of the Millennium Scales. It began to glow brighter and brighter until it was white light.  
  
"JUSTI!" I yelled allowing the Millennium Symbol to appear on my forehead. I saw her eyes widen and her mouth make a perfect 'o' shape. Her eyes became clearer as the same Millennium Symbol appeared on her forehead as well.  
  
The Scales appeared around her neck when--I hoped--reality struck home.  
  
"Elaya?" She whispered.  
  
Suddenly, a large black streak of light headed straight towards us and broke us apart, breaking the hold I had on Justi and the hold I almost had on her memory.  
  
"NO!" I cried as I reappeared in a puff of smoke with Justi on the other side of me.  
  
"Sorry for breaking the reunion." Dieen was grinning like always. "I suggest that you don't do that again."  
  
"How did you see me?"  
  
"Light shines through even your invisible barrier." She responded, coming closer. When I was using the Millennium magic, that's when she must of seen me!  
  
"Just to make sure that you don't do that again...." Before I could resist, she grabbed the Scales from around my neck and flung them to her right. Then, she raised her staff at me. "To be double sure...."  
  
The ball of black light began to form within her sceptre.  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" The trio of the Yugis and Téa shouted again, obliterating the last Earl of Demise.  
  
[Dragons, bring me my Flutes!!] Kaiba cried through thought. A loud Curse of Dragon call startled him into making him turn around to face it.  
  
In its mouth was a golden Flute of Summoning Dragon.  
  
"Alright!" Tristan and Joey jumped.  
  
"Hmm. I wonder what Dragon he'll summon..." Mai thought aloud, obviously joking.  
  
"I call upon the greatness of the Blue Eye--" He began to say.  
  
"NO! WAIT!" Teresa shouted. "Kaiba, don't you remember? Any type of monster other than a Dark type can't attack!"  
  
Eyes wide, he cursed himself. "Dammit."  
  
"But wait," Joey reasoned, "Don't the Lord of Dragons eliminate all magic, traps and effects aimed at any Dragon type monsters?"  
  
"Yeah.....so?" Tristan asked.  
  
"That means, you moron, that Kaiba can call upon the Blue Eyes since he cancels all effects!" Mai cut in.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But will it work?" Mokuba asked with doubt.  
  
"I'm positive!" Joey proclaimed. "As long as Lord of Dragons is on the field, nothing can hurt the dragons....well, except battles..."  
  
Grumbling because of the time lost, Seto restarts, "I call upon the greatness of two Blue Eyes White Dragons!"  
  
The earth shock as two Blue Eyes appeared beside their Lord. "GO! ATTACK WITH WHITE LIGHTNING!"  
  
Everyone waited to see the familiar white balls of electricity explode from their mouths. It did come and wiped out half the Dark army.  
  
"Woo-hoo!" Teresa cheered. "Take that you over-grown pieces of dirt!"  
  
"Serenity! Come on! Kaiba has his Blue Eyes out! You can stop using your defence..." Tristan said, lifting Serenity off the ground.  
  
"Good! I don't think I could have held out much longer...." She admitted, standing and taking a spot beside her big brother and Tristan behind Kaiba.  
  
The other dragons that were once on Dieen's side were now too following their Lord. The Kuribohs that were currently protecting them also spread apart and followed their new friends.  
  
"Yeah! An unstoppable Dragon army!" Mokuba announced.  
  
Yugi, Yami and Téa came up beside Kaiba and the others. "Good thinking Kaiba." Yugi complimented.  
  
Staying silent, he just nodded.  
  
"Kaiba, make some of the dragons stay here and attack the rest of the army. We need to find where Elaya, Justi and Dieen are." Yami suggested.  
  
[Elaya.....where is she?] Kaiba scanned the darkness to come up with nothing. [Dragons, spilt up! Half follow me, half destroy the army! Go! Now!] Like obedient children, the dragons followed their Lord's orders.  
  
"Joey? Lend us some light?" Mai said.  
  
"One torch coming up." He concentrated and the flames didn't come. "Oh yeah...I'm not Dark....shit, that means I can't attack."  
  
"I got it." Yugi chirped allowing the ball in his staff to glow an eerie shade of green.  
  
"Over there!"  
  
[Elaya! No!] Seto thought. He saw Dieen looming over her with her sceptre ready to attack.  
  
The beam of light came crashing down.....but the others saw the familiar puff of smoke, telling them that she had teleported.  
  
She reappeared beside them. "Now what?"  
  
Only few Dark Types remained; others had fled, most were dead, and all the Dragons were on their side. Dieen stood squarely in the centre of all the destruction and laughed.  
  
"Alright, this game is over!" Joey called.  
  
"Wrong Mister Wheeler.....in my eyes, it's just begun...." She smiled.  
  
"Aw man, I hate it when she does that...." Tristan whispered.  
  
Serenity clung onto Tristan and Joey for dear life.  
  
"Allow me to play out what will happen if you attack me....." Dieen began. "I will be destroyed, but Justi will be too."  
  
"What?" The others gasped.  
  
"Sisters defend and attack together...." Elaya choked out tearfully. "So even Dieen is gone, Justi, under her spell will try and protect her.....even if it costs her her life...."  
  
"Exactly my dear..." She continued to smile. "And now that that's settled, prepare to listen to another offer...."  
  
She blasted open the doors that contained a very elaborate room with gold vases and pieces everywhere.  
  
Deep within Storm Sister's mind, Justi thought, [No......]  
  
*~*  
  
Ta-da! Long wait eh?  
  
I'M REALLY SORRY!!!!! School has been tying me up lately! *have a math assessment to study for AND a 15% portfolio due soon! SO SORRY!  
  
As soon as my exams are over (in 2 weeks) I'll be writing faster!  
  
Please, don't kill me! : )  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #20: The Search  
  
*~*~*Black Rock--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Consider this, dearest Pharaoh..." Dieen said moving over to the table. "What if, you sacrifice yourself......by using Offerings to the Doomed.....then I use my powers to set all your friends free?"  
  
"Not a chance in hell!" Joey interrupted. "Once you got Yami outta the way, then you'll destroy us!"  
  
"Will I?"  
  
"Enough with the questions!" Elaya blurted out. "We aren't taking your offer! Your army is gone! I think it's time that YOU gave up! Let us go home!"  
  
"How shall I put this in a way that I won't crush your spirits...No..." Dieen responded coolly.  
  
Yami stepped forward. "Let them go."  
  
"What's that, my Pharaoh?" Dieen mocked.  
  
"Let the others go....since it is me that you want."  
  
Yugi pulled Yami's arm and made him come towards him. / Yami?! ARE YOU NUTS?! /  
  
\ It's the only way.... \  
  
/ No, there has to be another! I know.....I got it! /  
  
\ What? \ Yami asked, interested in his light's plan.  
  
/ Why don't we use that Skull Die that we found in the forest?! / Yugi suggested. Before Yami could answer, Yugi grabbed the red die that Teresa was holding and threw it towards Dieen.  
  
Red eyes wide, Dieen slightly grimaced as the die rolled a five.  
  
"Alright! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yugi shouted, allowing the Dark Magician's magic to explode from his sceptre.  
  
Dieen's lips curled into a smile as she reached behind her and pulled out a defective bear trap.  
  
"Remove Trap!" She cried as the die was destroyed and her ATK points returned to normal.  
  
"That was our only chance....." Tristan muttered.  
  
"No matter what we throw at her, she'll have a card to deflect it!" Mai explained softly, practically excepting defeat.  
  
"So you see? You can't win.....Pharaoh, do you mind coming up to the table?"  
  
"Not until you set them all free."  
  
Dieen frowned. "You expect me to do that?"  
  
Yami stayed silent.  
  
[I can't believe this! We're in a stalemate here!] Elaya thought [We can't attack her, since Justi will get hurt.....we're out of magic and trap cards...and whatever we have, she can easily deflect it! Dammit.....Isn't there a magic card that can help us WITHOUT putting anyone in danger?]  
  
Storm Sister finally stood up and went to go stand beside her sister. [JUSTI!] Elaya screamed in thought.  
  
"Shall we kill them like you want to?" Was the first question out of her mouth.  
  
"Yes....but first...I call upon the magic of Despell, removing all but one Kuriboh." Dieen announced and watched gleefully as only a single brown Kuriboh remained. "Such a pity..."  
  
The others looked around them. "Oh no!" Mokuba cried. "Our defence is gone!"  
  
Beginning to panic, Joey, Tristan and Serenity began to quiver.  
  
[Think! Think! Think!] Elaya said over and over in her head. [What magic card can make us escape?!............Raigeki.......that could work! All I have to do is find a way to bring Justi back to our side!!]  
  
"Yo, Kaiba, make one of them dragons you got attack!" Joey suggested.  
  
"Then I'll destroy Justi....." He muttered.  
  
"We need to find more 'magic' cards.....or traps....or whatever..." Teresa thought aloud. "Guys, you're the experts here....what card can reverse Justi's current state?"  
  
"Let's see, there's De-Spell...." Tristan muttered, counting with his fingers.  
  
"Magic Jammer..." Mai whispered. "There's got to be more cards in that palace place where Dieen is!"  
  
"Mai, Téa, come with me!" Elaya shouted as she grabbed her friends and disappeared in her invisible barrier.  
  
Luckily, Dieen did not see them disappear.  
  
"Well Pharaoh?" She asked again.  
  
"Well what?" Little Yugi chirped up.  
  
"Do you want to say goodbye to your friends and your wife?" Smirking, she stared right at him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Everyone's mouths dropped to the ground. "No...Yugi..." Joey muttered.  
  
Yami walked up to Justi and looked at her. Green lifeless eyes stared back. "Justi" he whispered as he placed his lips over hers.  
  
Once again, everyone's mouths dropped to the ground. "Please, remember me...." He whispered. The Millennium Puzzle began to glow as Yami kissed her again. The Millennium Symbol appeared on his forehead as well as hers. He silently and gently used 'Mind Crush' to unlock Justi's mind.  
  
The Change of Heart angel/demon shattered into a million pieces as Justi returned. The haze from her eyes lifted "Yami..." She breathed.  
  
"NO!" Dieen shouted, raising her staff towards the pair. "DARKNESS VEIL!" Her powerful weapon shot out a grey light.  
  
"Yami!" Justi shouted as she pushed him out of the way. The attack from her sister narrowly missed her.  
  
"Curse you, you little wretch!" Dieen shouted angrily. [Without Justi on my side, I lost my advantage!]  
  
*~*~*In the Forest--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Elaya, why are we back in the forest?" Téa asked as they all reappeared. She noticed that they were at the forest that was across from Black Rock.  
  
"Because this is where we found our previous magic and trap cards, remember?" Elaya explained. Looking around, she only found foliage.  
  
"Alright guys...." Mai started "What exactly do we look for?"  
  
"Raigeki.....so we can destroy all of Dieen's monsters.....and hopefully herself too..." Elaya explained again. [I hope that Dieen is one of those monsters....]  
  
"But what about Justi?" Téa asked.  
  
Staying silent for a period of time, silently, Elaya spoke, "Check for some Magic Jammers too."  
  
Splitting into single groups, they all headed out. [I wonder if their rarity still stands....] Mai thought as she headed towards a body of water. [If so, Raigeki will be hard to find...] She walked across the uneven floor of the forest, careful not to step on any bugs.  
  
Elaya flew above the clouds, looking for any airborne cards that they could use. [Come on....Come on.....] Her eyes came to something in the distance. [What's that?] As she came closer she realized it was just Rising Air Current. [That won't help us.....]  
  
Téa went over to where the mountains were, levitating above them having an aerial view of the place. She saw mostly nothing but Earth monsters that didn't look too happy to see her. Téa lowered herself to ask for some help.  
  
"Excuse me; I was wondering if you could--"  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" A tribe of The Rock Spirits cried. They began to charge after her.  
  
"Never mind!" She flew off, just before they began throwing rocks and boulders at her. "AH! Hey watch it!" Flying higher into the clouds, she headed towards to a gloomy forest.  
  
"Huh....Never seen this side of the mountains before...." She muttered. Picking up speed she finally landed in a patch of dead trees.  
  
[Well, there has to be some sort of spirit-magic cards around here....] Téa said, trying to ease her fear.  
  
Skeletons and Zombie monsters looked at her with soulless eyes, but didn't bother her.  
  
"Hi....I was...um....wondering....if you could help me find some magic cards...." She stuttered out as an Armored Zombie (1500/0) walked up to her and titled his head unnaturally to the side.  
  
"Ugh." It said and motioned her to follow him. [Man, I hope Elaya and Mai are having some luck] Téa thought. [Don't worry, just blast him to smithereens and fly away before he can regenerate himself......that is if anything goes wrong....]  
  
An old warehouse-like building appeared. Inside, all she heard was wailing.  
  
"Do I......go--go in?"  
  
"Uhh" It responded, moving its head. [I swear if this guy keeps moving his head it's gonna fall off!]  
  
She opened the doors with her staff with extreme caution. Inside, there were nothing more than skeletal heads floating around.  
  
"What the heck?"  
  
"Spiritualism...ugh..." Armored Zombie finally muttered out his first word of proper English to Téa. "Return Magic or Trap...ugh....to hands....Cannot be negated.....urgggh."  
  
Making out what the zombie was telling her, she quickly grabbed a head and made her way out of the warehouse. Carrying a head in one hand and her sceptre in the other, she flew above the clouds and headed back to the forest where Elaya brought them too. She faintly heard some zombies calling out, "Weeiinnnnn..."  
  
*~*~*In the Air--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Come on!" Elaya said her frustrations aloud. She scanned the clouds looking for something, anything for that matter. [What if I can't find anything?...what if we don't make it?] She began to panic and doubt and worry clouded her mind. Then, she stopped flying. Ahead, not to far away was a gang of bright orange lights, moving fast towards her.  
  
[Raigeki Break!] Her mind screamed from memory. [That card will destroy one card on the field....as long as we remove one card to the Graveyard....] The last part didn't settle easy with her stomach. [Kaiba's dragons will have to be our sacrifice if we want to destroy Dieen without hurting Justi....] "This card will certainly put Dieen in her place!"  
  
To her left was another orangish light. It was floating on top of the clouds in a strange geometric pattern. [Magic Jammer!] She grabbed both cards and returned to land, meeting up with Téa along the way.  
  
*~*~*In the Forest near White River--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Raigeki......Raigeki.....Nope, nothing here." Mai responded to no one in particular, worried.  
  
She pushed aside some grass and found herself a puddle of water.  
  
But of course, she knew it wasn't real water. It bubbled.  
  
Mai put a piece of grass into the bluish blob and noticed how sticky it was. "Adhesion Trap Hole!" She cried triumphantly. "Any monster Dieen summons will have its attack strength cut in half! I wonder if this will work on her...."  
  
Realizing that she had no where to put the trap card, she grabbed a large leaf from a nearby tree and scooped up some of the liquid. [There.....]  
  
"Mai?!" She heard two voices calling her. Turning her head towards the noise, she noticed another familiar card. [Skill Drain....that could help....]  
  
"OVER HERE!" Mai shouted back as she picked up her trap card. She let out a sigh of relief as two familiar faces appeared from the trees.  
  
"AH! Téa are you holding a human head?!" Mai asked, taking a step back.  
  
"Not really....a zombie told me it's called, 'Spiritualism' and that it brings back any magic or trap card to the opponent's hand.  
  
"I got some Raigeki Break." Elaya announced.  
  
"I found some Adhesion Trap Hole.....I'm not sure what good it'll do us...." Mai reported sadly. "But I did find a Skill Drain....."  
  
"So, is that it?"  
  
Mai and Téa nodded; half-confident, half-scared.  
  
"Alright then, let's go."  
  
\\ Elaya? \\ A familiar voice rang inside Elaya's head  
  
// Justi?! // "Guys! Justi is back on our side!"  
  
"How?" Téa asked, smiling.  
  
"I'm not sure!" Elaya was overjoyed [YES!] "Come on! We got to get back!"  
  
"Who?" Mai was left to wonder before Elaya used Pixie's teleporting abilities once again.  
  
*~*~*At the Battle Field--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"You bitch!" Dieen cried, shooting another blast towards Justi; once again, she narrowly missed it.  
  
"Let us go home Dieen!" Justi cried crawling away from the shot. Standing up, she said, "You can't win now."  
  
Dieen began to laugh.  
  
"I fail to find what's so funny...." Yami whispered.  
  
"I rule this place you fools! I make the rules!" She stated hysterically. "As long as I have my magic and trap cards, YOU'LL STILL FAIL!"  
  
"Not unless we have our own!" Téa announced, breaking Elaya's invisible barrier.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Elaya, Mai, Téa! You're all back safe and sound!" Serenity cried.  
  
"Justi!" Elaya ran to hug her darker half tightly.  
  
"Elaya....." Justi whispered back, feeling safe within her light's arm. "It's so good to be back....."  
  
"Elaya! Stand up!" Mokuba whispered afraid for his friend's vulnerableness.  
  
Weakly, the two stood side by side. Yami stood protectively in front of everyone while Kaiba stood in front of Mokuba as Joey did the same in front of Mai and Serenity.  
  
Growling Dieen raised her staff again. Before she could utter out a word, Mai cried, "I use the power of Skill Drain! This card will negate all effects, including your hold over who attacks and who doesn't!"  
  
And so it was done. Dieen's barrier was taken down....but, unfortunately, so was Elaya's teleporting powers, Téa attack boost, Kaiba's control over his dragons and even Dieen's and Justi's attack/defence boost.  
  
With both sides completely vulnerable, time stopped.  
  
"It's over Dieen...." Justi whispered.  
  
*~*  
  
Don't kill me! I know evil cliffe!  
  
Now, don't kill me again but this'll be the last time I'll update until my exams are over! So sorry to all my reviewers and readers! School comes first (unfortunately)....I just wasted an hour from my studying time to finishing this chappie....I hope you're all happy with it!  
  
Stayed tuned...I'll be updating again in February! : ) Don't leave!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #21: The Battle  
  
*~*~*The Battle Field--Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
Now that Mai has used Skill Drain, there go our effects! On the plus side, now we can all attack her!  
  
"I'll give you one last chance to surrender." Dieen says.  
  
"No" Yami puts plainly.  
  
"Your loss of life." She smiled. "DARKNESS VIEL!" She shot out her usual stream of grey light towards us.  
  
And it was aimed for Seto.  
  
"Good bye Seth! This is the last time you cross me!"  
  
"NO! SETO, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" I screamed. At the corner of my eye, I see a Pitch Dark Dragon flying above. He lands between Dieen's attack and Seto's body.  
  
Good thing dragons still like their Lord.  
  
Dieen furrowed her brow with frustration. "Give me your Puzzle Yami."  
  
"NO! There is no way he'll give it to you! It's his!" Yugi cried.  
  
"I know about your memories Yami."  
  
Everyone stopped. Did she just say that she knows about his memory loss and knows what really went on?  
  
"Such an odd name for you, 'Yami'....When your real name was Atem..." She smiled.  
  
"How do I know that you're not making this up?" Yami, or Atem, asked.  
  
"Ask Justi......after all, I'm sure she remembers what her husbands name was....right my sister?"  
  
Staring blankly, Justi nodded.  
  
// But Justi! // I exclaimed through our mind link // In your memories, you called him Yami! //  
  
\\ I know Elaya.....Like him, I forgot his name and the names of most of the people in the palace. I called him Yami then because I heard was little Yugi called him and thought that was his name.....but now I remember....Pharaoh Atem--short for Atemu \\  
  
Woah. Mistaken identity.  
  
"Yami! Don't listen to her! She's trying to get to you! I bet that that's all she knows!" Tristan argued from behind me.  
  
"Don't take her seriously Yami!" Yugi chirped, coming beside him.  
  
"Believe me, Atem, I know A LOT more." Dieen replied confidently. "Like how your daddy had the Millennium Eye....."  
  
"NO! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yami cried from frustration. What is he thinking? Doesn't he realize that even without her power boost, Dieen is still 300 ATK points higher than him?  
  
That's when Yugi also launched an attack; doubling their attack strength.  
  
But the look on Dieen's face did not spell out 'defeat'  
  
She was smiling.  
  
I hate it when she does that.  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yami called out. He saw Yugi do the same.  
  
"Mirror Force." Dieen replied with no emotion. In her hand was the actual playing card "Mirror Force" and that meant that their attacks would be rebounded back to them.  
  
"NO! YUGI! LOOK OUT!" Yami cried as the magic they both sent out came back to his light.  
  
Yami pushed Yugi out of the way; but it was he who got the full blast of the hit. Both Yugi's and his dark magic blasted back at him and shattered into a million pieces as it hit him. He fell to the ground in what seemed like slow motion.  
  
"NO! ATEM!" Justi cried, coming beside her fallen husband's side. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed.  
  
"Yami...." Yugi was close to tears as he lay on the floor beside him. Téa came beside Yugi's side and watched over them.  
  
"That's it! No one hurts our friends and gets away with it!" Joey cried. "CHARGE!"  
  
Elaya and Mai flew above them all as the others used their feet. Joey and Mokuba were going to attack together first. Just as Joey was about to swing his sword over his head to make it crash down on Dieen's, she whipped out bottles of sorts.  
  
"Paralyzing Potion!" She cried and threw it them.  
  
"No!" Mai shouted. "That means that since we aren't machine monsters, we can't attack!"  
  
Joey fell to the ground helpless. Mokuba, Elaya and Mai followed suit. Kaiba rushed over to grab his brother and the others.  
  
Dieen smiled. "DARKNESS VIEL!" Téa grabbed Joey in the nick of time to save him. The floor under him wasn't so lucky.  
  
The group retreated. [We could use Magic Jammer....] Téa thought. [But what if something more serious happens?]  
  
"Big Brother! Are you okay?!" Serenity cried.  
  
"Yeah...just in a sticky situation..." Joey replied. Tristan helped Téa move Joey more towards the group for safety. Elaya, Mokuba and Mai came after in Kaiba's hands.  
  
"Atem! Atem! Please wake up!" Justi was shaking his lifeless body to and fro. His eye opened slowly.  
  
"Justi.....believe in the power within your Item....believe in the cards....believe in your heart...." Yami's eyes closed again and he stopped moving.  
  
Justi, filled with rage, stood up and shouted at the top of her lungs. "DIEEN!"  
  
"What is it?" Dieen's grin grew further.  
  
"You have gone too far with this! LET THEM GO NOW!" Justi screeched. "You and I are the perfect match for one another......But, with my friends at my side, our combined attacks are too much for you to handle.....Let the others go...."  
  
"No."  
  
\ Yugi..... \  
  
/ Yami! / Yugi cried in thought looking down at his motionless darker half. [How can he--?]  
  
\ Yugi...My body may be gone but my spirit will always live in you \ He whispered back. \ Use the powers of the Puzzle! Use the powers of the Dark Game.... \  
  
/ But Yami.... /  
  
\ Do it Yugi...I will help you....it's the only way... \  
  
Justi, totally out of character, laughed. "What is it that you want from us?!" She smiled and cried at the same time. "You want to see me? Well, here I am! Take a good look! You want to see Seth at your mercy? Well, he practically is! Being in a weaker monster's body, you can destroy him in a single attack! You want to see the Pharaoh fall? Well, he is not sleeping on the floor over there! Tell me what you want from us! TELL ME!"  
  
Dieen stopped smiling. Instead, she looked at her sister quizzically. "That is what I want."  
  
"Then take a picture, it'll last longer!" Joey shouted, trying to stand with the Paralyzing Potion in place. Of course, Téa had to help him up.  
  
"I want revenge." Dieen continued, ignoring Joey's comment. "It was Seth who told everyone what I did....how I killed that man....it was the Pharaoh who sent me away into the Shadows to make me become what I am. And it was you who I cared for most.....and you told as well...."  
  
Justi's frown disappeared. "What are you saying?"  
  
"What does it matter?"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"For once you are listening." Dieen said. "I would still be your sister if it wasn't for the three of you!"  
  
"What?" Justi was confused. [This spirit no longer has my real sister's soul....what is going on?]  
  
"I knew that you did it on purpose....."  
  
"WHAT?!" Elaya screeched. "Justi wouldn't turn on her own flesh and blood! You're wrong!"  
  
"Am I? Or are you the ones who are incorrect?"  
  
Yugi was not paying attention to the current family issues going on in front of him. He still sat beside Yami trying to make sense of his darker half's order. / Yami.....Atem.......How do I do that? How do I unlock the games? /  
  
\ You must search deep inside your heart and the Puzzle and you will find the answers. \  
  
/ But how? /  
  
\ You will search the doors that you and Shadi once did back in Duelist Kingdom and find the door that held the monsters from my past....\  
  
/ Are sure about what you're saying? /  
  
\ I'm positive. Once we unlock the monsters from my Duels, those cards will appear, everyone's decks will be together again, and we can strategize to defeat her with our combined decks. Do you understand now Yugi? \  
  
/ Yeah. I hope you're right...../ Yugi gulped. / Yami, is your body really dead? /  
  
\ Yes. But my real spirit still and always will live inside the Puzzle. You and I will still share our body...Don't worry. \  
  
"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be evil! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be doing this! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Dieen screamed, her eyes glowing with anger. "You brought this on yourselves!"  
  
"No! Dieen, listen to me! You can still change! You have a choice. You brought this anger upon yourself!" Justi tried to reason.  
  
Finally, Seto spoke up. "Listen here! I don't know what I did in the past, but get over it!"  
  
Dieen looked at him slowly. Everyone else turned around.  
  
"Ah, Kaiba, I think it'd be wise NOT to get Dieen any angrier...." Tristan whispered.  
  
"Dieen..." Justi pleaded. "Don't resort to violence.....no one wins in the end..."  
  
// Justi! What the hell is going on?! // Elaya asked through their mind- link  
  
\\ I'm trying to bring her back! \\ Justi responded.  
  
// But isn't she complete evil? I thought the 'real Dieen' escaped when we duelled her last time.... // Elaya reasoned. // What if--? //  
  
\\ --No! I know some part of her is still my sister....how would she know all of this? \\ Justi soon shut out Elaya since she didn't want to hear anything else. [I know if I can talk to her she'll notice that this isn't the way! Then she'll stop....]  
  
[Justi! What the hell are you doing?! She's pure evil!] Elaya thought, totally baffled by what her darker half was doing. [What is this? Oprah?]  
  
"Dieen....please....turn away from your anger!" Justi continue to plead with her speechless sister.  
  
And that's when she began to walk towards her.  
  
"Put your weapon down." Dieen said. "Don't take another step towards me unless you do so."  
  
And so Justi did.  
  
"No! Justi!" Téa gasped.  
  
[But, Dieen still has her sceptre in hand!] Serenity thought.  
  
"You're a sitting duck! Don't do it!" Mai and Tristan called from there positions on the floor.  
  
"Justi.....don't...." Elaya said, reaching out with her hand.  
  
But Justi didn't hear her.  
  
"Big brother...what's happening?" Mokuba asked, being very confused.  
  
Kaiba did not answer. Instead, he looked on; hoping that nothing would happen.  
  
[Please God....don't let her get hurt....] Teresa pleaded.  
  
"Dieen...." Justi said, walking closer and closer.  
  
"Justika..." Dieen mumbled. "I'm sorry...."  
  
[She's sorry?! SHE'S SORRY?!] Elaya screamed. She tried to move to grab Justi and shake some sense into her, but she couldn't move.  
  
Justi smiled.  
  
And so did Dieen.  
  
\ Quickly Yugi! \  
  
/ Alright, I'm ready..../ Yugi responded. He felt himself get detached from his body and soon found himself inside Yami's, or Atem's, mind chamber.  
  
"Yugi? Are you okay?" Téa asked looking at her friend whose eyes had fuzzed over.  
  
*~*~*Yami's/Atem's Mind Chamber--Yugi's POV*~*~*  
  
Oh man! I gotta hurry! I have to find that door and unlock the Duel Monsters to make our decks whole again!  
  
I have to do it fast because I really didn't like the smile Dieen was giving Justi! I hope the others are okay! Please Heart of the Cards; guide me to where you are.....  
  
So many doors....but I know that those ones aren't the ones that I'm looking for! I can feel it coming up! It's so close!  
  
"Yugi?" I heard someone say behind me. I turn around to see Yami, or Atem as I now know his real name, in his non-transparent form, running beside me. "I can feel it too! It's coming up, I know it!"  
  
"We need to hurry! I think the others are in trouble!" I exclaim between breaths.  
  
"Is this it?" Yami asked, as we approached a glowing white door.  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"Good. I can feel the monsters energy." Yami said taking a step towards the door. He shut his eyes and turned the knob quickly.  
  
That satisfying click told us that the door wasn't locked. White light blinded us as we stepped inside.  
  
It was just how I remembered it. Stone tablets erected from the ground with detailed carvings of the Duel Monsters I know and have in my deck. And I'm pretty sure we'll find everyone else's cards too!  
  
"I need your help my Duel Monsters! Come aid us!" Yami cried. The tablets began to glow a variety of colours as Duel Monsters awakened from their tablets. A Blue Eyes White Dragon almost scared me to death since it came up behind me. Stay calm Yugi....you have bigger fish to fry.  
  
"Why do you need our help?" Dark Magician asked.  
  
"We need to destroy evils from the Shadow Realm that have held us captive. Our friends are in great danger..." Yami said. "I am your master. Obey."  
  
"Please?" I added in weakly. No offence to Yami, or Atem, or whatever, but his way of persuading wasn't very nice. Too commanding.  
  
Dark Magician nodded slowly. "Our master's life is in jeopardy. Let us go and aid them in battle. It is done my Pharaoh..."  
  
The monsters flowed out of the room. Me and Atem followed suit.  
  
*~*~*Battle Field--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Yugi?" Téa whispered again, nudging him with her shoulder. Not responding, she began to panic.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah?" He replied getting back into his real body and out of Atem's mind chamber. He didn't respond to Téa's next question--he wasn't paying attention. He was more focused on his deck......Which he found in the container on his belt that he usually wore.  
  
/ Yes! Atem, it worked! All my monsters are here! / Yugi looked around and noticed that Joey had found his, so did Mai, Kaiba and Elaya.  
  
Joey looked at Yugi with the look of 'how-the-heck-did-my-deck-get-here?'  
  
\ Be ready to use them Yugi......Be careful! \  
  
"I'm so sorry Justika..." Dieen repeated. "I'm sorry that you believed in that lie....'  
  
"What?!" Justi took a step back shocked.  
  
"Now, to finish you off for good!" Dieen raised her staff that she never put down at Justi.  
  
"NO! JUSTI!" Elaya cried from behind her.  
  
*~*  
  
Alright! Another chappie down! See how considerate I am? I wrote another chappie for you guys because I knew how you all didn't like the whole 'not- continuing-'till-February' thing, so here it is!  
  
But, THIS is gonna be the last chappie I write until my exams are over! Okay? I'm sure this'll tie you down until then!  
  
Thankies to all who reviewed...I appreciated your comments, so thanks!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! : ) 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Disclaimer: For the second time, I don't own Yugioh......duh....  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #22: The Battle (II)  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
[No!] Justi thought as another blast came towards her.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Elaya cried. The Millennium Symbol appeared on her forehead and the light coming from the Scales blasted through the Paralyzing Potion.  
  
"Stay away from her!" Elaya charged towards the two siblings and reached behind her shoulders. [Please Pharaoh's Sword, come to me!] There, as it appeared in a glowing array of light, shone the gold handle of the Pharaoh's Sword.  
  
Jumping up, she drew the sword over her head and made it intercept Dieen's shot.  
  
"NO! It can't be!" Dieen shouted, baffled that the sword deflected her attack.  
  
"It is..." Yami said, changing forms with Yugi.  
  
"Back down now Dieen," Elaya said slowly, catching her breath, "and I promise I won't hurt you..." She stood protectively in front of Justi with the sword in hand.  
  
"Don't you mean WE won't hurtcha?" Joey said, walking with the others towards Elaya and Justi.  
  
"I call upon Harpy's Feather Duster! Wipe out all her magic and trap cards!" Mai cried, holding the card in hand.  
  
"What?! That's not possible! How--?" Dieen tried to ask.  
  
"From yours truly!" Yugi exclaimed, switching back and coming up behind Tristan.  
  
"You little--!" Before she could speak, Mai's Feather Duster wiped up all her magic and trap cards. [Two can play it that game sweetheart!] "You think that'll stop me? I use Gryphon Wing!"  
  
"What?" Mai took a step back unsure of what was happening.  
  
"This card allows me to destroy YOUR magic and trap cards, my dear, in place of my own!" Dieen smiled triumphantly.  
  
[That means all my magic cards in my deck are inactive!] She thought.  
  
"Oh no!" Serenity gasped from the back.  
  
"Then I use Virus Cannon." Kaiba shouted. "Wipe out the first ten magic and trap cards she has!" He smiled as the little machine aimed his laser at the palace behind Dieen. "It's such a shame that you can't use your Gryphon Wing again...After all, that card can only be activated if Harpy's Feather Duster is used."  
  
"Alright! You go big brother!" Mokuba cheered.  
  
Growling, Dieen took a step back. "How dare you......" [My plan is falling to pieces!]  
  
"Now, I'll call upon Time Wizard!" Joey shouted, putting his new found deck into use. [If his roulette doesn't end up on Time Warp, I'll be sent to the graveyard!]  
  
"Joey!" Serenity cried, remembering Time Wizards effect; and what would happen if it didn't end up on the correct spot. "You can't!"  
  
"I can, and I will!" [Yugi showed me this trick before, and it'll work again!] "Go, Time Roulette!"  
  
The tiny little clock floated above them and made his roulette take action.  
  
\ Yugi, go underneath the Time Wizard....Quickly! \ Yami told him through their mind-link.  
  
/ Right! / Yugi agreed and walked over [Joey, I hope this works!]  
  
[Come on Lady Luck!] Joey thought, calling upon the supernatural force.  
  
"Joey! You're a fool! Don't!" Tristan called, all but too late.  
  
"I don't understand..." Teresa muttered.  
  
"Time Wizard can advance time 1000 years into the future....if the spinner doesn't land on the red blob, either Joey or Yugi will be sent to the graveyard...." Mai explained.  
  
[Good God no!] Teresa gasped. [They'll be killed!]  
  
[Wheeler has a fifty-fifty chance of turning Yugi into the Dark Sage.....Maybe luck will rush to his aid yet again....] Kaiba thought, observing the little clock.  
  
The spinner continued to spin as all eyes were on it.  
  
*~*~*At the Game Shop--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Yugi?" Solomon Motou [1] cried aloud in the empty corridors of the Game Shop. "YUGI?!" He called again. "Where is that grandson of mine.....?" He asked quietly to no one in particular.  
  
[They said they'd be gone for lunch, and it's almost dinnertime!] He thought, wiping the sweat from his brow. [Where did they say they were going.....? Elaya's house? Yes, that's it....I'll call right now.]  
  
He made his way over to the phone. [It's so odd for Yugi not to call me. It's very odd that he didn't return for work; leaving me alone....What if something happened to them?]  
  
He suddenly felt a dark presence. Something bad was going to happen...or was happening..."Oh no..."  
  
*~*~*Battle Field--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
[I don't understand what this will accomplish....Sprits do not age....] Dieen thought as the spinner began to slow down.  
  
Elaya, still with the sword in hand, was ready to charge at any given moment if Joey's 'Time Roulette' failed. She was also ready to use 'Monster Reborn'.  
  
"Everyone, move behind the Time Wizard!" Kaiba called, not wanting to see what would happen if everyone else--besides Yugi--aged 1000 years. They all moved back, eyes still on the Wizard.  
  
The spinner stopped.  
  
"Alright!" Joey shouted. "Time Wizard, activate Time Warp!!"  
  
"Time Warp..." The Time Wizard whispered as he used his staff to speed up time.  
  
Swirls of blue and grey spun around Yugi and Dieen. Shielding their eyes, the others turned away as Yugi transformed into the Dark Sage.  
  
In his place, wearing the purple robes and headdress and holding the grey sceptre sat Yami, looking very pissed.  
  
"Dark Sage?" Dieen whispered.  
  
"Was that a hint of fear in your voice Dieen?" Yami mocked. "You are right...Spirits don't age."  
  
"DARKNESS VIEL!" She screamed, aiming her attack for Yami.  
  
"Mirror Force."  
  
"NO!" Dieen frantically thought of a plan. "Magic Jammer!"  
  
Yami scowled.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi, she doesn't have many magic or trap cards left..." Kaiba reassured, smiling.  
  
[These little bastards!] Dieen cursed. [If I attack, Yami will instantly play another magic card!] "Curse you all!"  
  
"Are those the words of defeat, dearest sister?" Justi asked, mocking  
  
"Never! I activate, Invitation to a Dark Sleep! Believe me, I have enough to hold everyone from attacking! All except Justi..." Dieen whispered.  
  
As Dieen's monsters took their hold on the others, to prevent them from attacking, Dieen moved up to her sister. "Look like it's just me and you."  
  
"So be it." Justi raised her staff to smash Dieen's head in, but she countered by blocking it with her own.  
  
[This battle can't be won!] Elaya thought, struggling against the monster holding her from attacking. [There attack and defence points are matched!]  
  
Another blocked attack. Another miss. The others watched on.  
  
Kaiba reached into his deck and pulled out his most powerful dragon. "Since I can't attack, that doesn't mean my monsters can't! Go, Blue Eyes!"  
  
Joey, Yami and Mai followed suit, playing Harpy Lady (1400/1300), Dark Magician (2500/2100) and Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000).  
  
Dieen moved back, growling. But, soon she began to laugh. Yet again.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Tristan shouted.  
  
"Even if you destroy me, you won't escape!" She went into a fit of hysterics.  
  
"What?!" Everyone shouted. Serenity began to cry. "We'll never get out of here!"  
  
"Precisely!"  
  
"LET THEM GO!" Justi cried, moving towards her. Raising her staff again, she once again came inches away from Dieen's face.  
  
Dodging easily, Dieen moved back with a jump. "No."  
  
"Our monsters won't help....." Mokuba muttered.  
  
[This doesn't make sense....if we can't escape this place from destroying the person who made it.......] Elaya thought [....that means we'll have to destroy the place itself!!]  
  
"That's it! Yami, activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Elaya whispered to the Magician.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Trust me!"  
  
/ Atem! Don't you get it? This world is all magic...if we destroy the magic, we destroy the world! / Yugi exclaimed understanding Elaya's request.  
  
The two sisters were using their sceptres as shields, pushing against one another as Yami called out, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to remove this magic world now!"  
  
Dieen stopped. "NO!"  
  
A large circular black hole surrounded them from above. The winds began to turn as the debris from their battles got sucked up. Soon, the rock walls around them began to dissipate.  
  
"It's working!" Serenity cried, holding onto Tristan and Joey.  
  
[But it doesn't solve our Dieen problem] Teresa thought still worried.  
  
Dieen was running around trying to preserve her disappearing world. The Mystical Space Typhoon was slowly destroying her world and her magic much like a hurricane would for residents.  
  
Suddenly, Mokuba felt the monster holding him captive loosen up on him. "Huh?" He looked up and noticed that the monster was also being sucked into the Typhoon.  
  
Even their Duel Monsters appearances were disappearing. Mai, Teresa and Elaya were losing their wings. Joey, Yami and Téa were losing their odd attires along with their headdresses. Seto was beginning to appear in his usual trench-coat and Mokuba in his bubble vest.  
  
Justi appeared wearing Elaya's black trench-coat, yellow shirt and blue jeans. With her hair being whooshed around by the wind, she smiled. "It's over."  
  
"NO!" Dieen cried dropping to her knees. Her sceptre and Evil Storm Sister attire had already vanished; so did the powers that came with it.  
  
Elaya walked up beside Justi. "Do the honours."  
  
Justi grabbed the Pharaoh's Sword and made it glow a bright shade of white.  
  
"My Sword has more abilities than to make barriers. Evil Incineration!"  
  
The Pharaoh's Sword's light began to look like white fire. With one clean swipe she made it come down on Dieen's evil spirit form. The white light captured any and all evil spirit fragments that got cut and purified them. The purified form was soon destroyed as well as the white balls of light self-destructed.  
  
Dieen screamed was heard over the noise of the Typhoon. It faded. Every source of her evil spirit was burned by her sister's sword.  
  
// Sorry about your sister..... // Elaya consoled. Even though Dieen was pure evil, it's not nice to lose someone who you loved--once. She got no reply from her dark side. Justi was too busy watching the balls of light from her Sword's attack disappear.  
  
"Woah." Joey whispered, trying to hold his hair down as the Typhoon continued to get rid of the magic Duel Monsters Land.  
  
"Now what?!" Teresa shouted over the wind. "What do we do?"  
  
"Do we stay here, or jump into the Mystical Space Typhoon?" Téa asked, turning towards Atem.  
  
The Puzzle glowed into a protective bubble. The wind stopped affecting the group; it gave them a clear view of the Duel Monsters world being destroyed.  
  
"How much longer big brother?" Serenity asked silently.  
  
"I dunno sis. We'll have to wait until this dump is all cleared up." Joey answered, looking on.  
  
Minutes later, the winds stopped, and all that was left was darkness. The forest was gone, the mountain, the graveyard, and even the village of Shikkona that they sworn to protect.  
  
Everything was quiet.  
  
"Now what?" Tristan asked slowly. Suddenly, the bubble burst, all the whole gang began to fall into the darkness.  
  
*~*~*Game-shop--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
Something snapped in Solomon's head. [The kids! They've made it! The evil is gone! It's been destroyed for good!] "WOO-HOO!" He shouted aloud, jumping up.  
  
"Uh...sir?" A black haired customer asked, looking at the clerk's odd behaviour.  
  
Smoothing out his overalls, he smiled. "My grandson is coming home."  
  
[What is this dude talking about?] The customer thought, taking his cards and walking out the door as fast as he could.  
  
*~*~*Justi's and Elaya's Mind Chamber--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
All the darkness faded away as it flew out of the Mind Chambers of both Justi and Elaya.  
  
"Come Teresa...you must go." Justi said silently finally able to move. She stood up and pointing in front of her.  
  
"To where?"  
  
"Home." Bright lights followed Teresa as she walked forward, leaving Justi in her mind.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
"Elaya! Come on!" Mokuba shouted as he reappeared inside Elaya's mind.  
  
"Let's go!" Seto shouted.  
  
Elaya found herself able to move as she broke the bars of her jail cell and stepped forward.  
  
The three orphans ran forward towards the white light.  
  
*~*~*Elaya's Apartment--Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
My line of vision cleared from darkness to orange. My real eye-lids opened to see my kitchen floor--and how dirty it was. Stupid linoleum.  
  
Groaning from what felt like a really bad hangover, I stumbled into my room. To see all my friends waking up.  
  
"E? ELAYA! You're here! I'm here! Oh my God, we're alive!" Joey shouted, waking everyone in the process. He stood up too quickly and needed to rest his body weight on my bed. "Woah...shouldn't of done that so fast..."  
  
"Joey! Big brother!" Serenity cried as she hugged him. How did they all get here anyways?  
  
\\ Dieen. \\ Justi said simply.  
  
Kaiba woke up next. Then Téa and Yugi. After them were Mai, Tristan and Mokuba. They were all groaning and holding there heads.  
  
Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind. "E-baby!"  
  
"Hey mom....you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Thankfully, we're all okay...."  
  
*~*  
  
[1] Unsure spelling....I've seen it millions of times, all spelled differently...Don't sue if you have the power to!  
  
Boo-Yeah! They made it out alive! Hurrah!  
  
Anyways, in case anyone cares, exams were okay....and everything's fine and dandy with me! Next chappie up ASAICM (As Soon As I Can Manage) HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Disclaimer: For the second time, it's been over 20 chapters...I think you all get the point.  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #23: The Aftermath  
  
*~*~*Elaya's Apartment--Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
"So, you're saying that Dieen brought us all to that freaky monster world, tried to kill us with her monster powers, but in the end, we killed her and made it out alive?" Joey asked for the millionth time since we entered the living room.  
  
"Yes! Jeeze, how many times do I have to say it?" I shot back, massaging my temples trying to relieve the throbbing pain of that hangover.  
  
"Sorry, just like the way it sounds.....you know how we kicked butt." He smiles lopsidedly at me.  
  
The sudden urge to throw a banana at him passed.  
  
"She's dead, right?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Who's 'she'? Dieen?" Serenity asked also. Serenity is a sweet girl, but sometimes you gotta wonder when she tunes in.  
  
"Yes. Dieen; the freaky spirit with the red eyes and the evil laugh." I repeated for the third time. Sorry for the crabby attitude but I have a massive headache that I know Advil can't fix.  
  
"Yugi, Justi totally obliterated her!" Tristan re-informed.  
  
"Yeah, but--" Yugi began  
  
"Your afraid that the Sword didn't do kill everything?" Téa asked slowly.  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"Hey! Come on guys!" Mai said from the back. "She's gone. We're back. And that's all that matters!"  
  
"Yeah!" Joey agreed. "So don't worry about anything Yug'. We're good."  
  
"For the time being." He whispered. Man, Yugi is really fixated on this whole thing. What if Dieen isn't totally destroyed and is still living inside that Mystical Space Typhoon ready to come out and destroy the world? Woah. Too many horror movies.  
  
"Yugi. Believe me." I started to say, blocking out the pain in my head. "Dieen is dead and gone. Justi would of sensed something by now. It IS her sister we're talking about here."  
  
"Her dead sister." Tristan added in.  
  
"Yeah yeah." I muttered.  
  
"Any of you up for some iced tea?" My mom shouts--why does she have to shout?--from the kitchen.  
  
Everyone pales. "It ain't poisoned, is it?" Joey squeaked.  
  
Rolling her eyes, my mom places the plate down on the table and goes back in the kitchen to clean up the messes Dieen made when she inhabited my body. Who knew that an umbrella could be found in the kitchen! Honestly!  
  
Seto does not even LOOK at the glass, meanwhile Joey swirls it around like wine. "It's good." He takes a chug at in and finishes it in one gulp.  
  
Tristan took his iced tea like a shot, Téa, Serenity and Mai sipped theirs, Mokuba only took a sip, and Yugi stirred it with his finger.  
  
I, on the other hand, did not want one. Brain freezes WITH a headache are not a good mix.  
  
A knock on the door makes everyone jump and turn around. "I got it." I mumbled. There, in green overalls stood Yugi's grandpa.  
  
"Mr. Motou? What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"  
  
"My dear, it's called a directory." He explained. "Is Yugi here?"  
  
Before I could say, 'yes' Yugi, from the living room called out "I'm in here Grandpa!"  
  
Walking over, he came in and gave Yugi a hug. "So, how was the battle?"  
  
"Good...Hey, how did you know about that?" Yugi asked.  
  
"The oldest man is the wisest." Solomon replied. "I felt it, my boy!"  
  
"Uh-huh." Seto mumbled from opposite ends of the table, still staring at the untouched glass of iced tea. I knew of the bad karma between Yugi's grandpa and Seto; with the whole tearing of the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon and such.  
  
"Well know, are you all okay?" He asked.  
  
We all nodded.  
  
"Mr. Motou, so glad of you to join us!" My mom said as she entered the living room area.  
  
The two grown-ups went near the television to talk about 'grown-up' issues. And I stress the quotes.  
  
"Man. That has to be the weirdest thing I've ever experienced!" Mai said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Even weirder than being in a Virtual Game?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
And soon, this topic erupted as a whole new one; in which I thankfully tuned out of.  
  
// Justi, you there? //  
  
Silence. Sigh. // Justi!!! HELLO?! //  
  
\\ Yes Elaya? \\  
  
// What took you so long? //  
  
\\ I got lost. \\ Justi admitted. How could you get lost in your own mind? Wait...I did that once.  
  
// Is she gone? Like, for good now? // I asked slowly. I was talking to someone who practically killed their own sister for goodness sakes! I shouldn't even be asking her this!  
  
\\ Yes. The Pharaoh's Sword destroyed her evil; much to her arguments, evil does die---when the right technique is used. \\  
  
// And what technique would that be? // I asked.  
  
\\ A very powerful one. \\ Justi smiled. \\ The Sword allowed me to use Purifying Light. A technique Yami once showed me.....That type of attack can ultimately destroy anything and anyone that is evil. \\  
  
// Why didn't you use it the first time? // I asked.  
  
\\ With memories from the past comes a great outcome in the future. \\ I hate it when she gives me that whole 'meaning-within-a-phrase'  
  
I think she felt that. \\ I could not remember it. Creating barriers to separate the Shadow Realm from your world is its true power. Evil Incineration is something I could use in a war. Like the one we just fought. \\  
  
// So, Evil Incineration is more of a common attack? // I asked, trying to understand.  
  
\\ Yes. \\  
  
// Phew. If I didn't get that right, you would have lost me! // I laughed. A little too loudly. "Please don't stare at me. I don't like it when people stare at me!" I mimicked a line I heard from a movie that I don't remember the name of. Everyone smirked and turned back to a conversation that I didn't understand.  
  
Something about a Virtual World and Joey battling zombies....meh...I mean, I care for them, but my headache wasn't getting any better.  
  
"Mom? I'm gonna go to my room, okay? I have a headache. I need to lie down. You all can stay here if you want....I'm just gonna rest for ten minutes..." That was the end of that discussion. I stood up and walked to my room.  
  
I flopped on the bed, relishing the feeling of pillows on my back compared to stones against wings. It was pretty cool being able to fly and kick some butt with some Pixie powers.  
  
"Elaya?" A silent voice called from my doorway.  
  
The light that came from the door showed that unique silhouette of hair. "Come on in Yug'"  
  
He sat next to me on the bed. "You okay?"  
  
Nodding, I sighed as well. "You don't think that Dieen's gone forever, do you?"  
  
This time, he nodded.  
  
\\ Elaya, I need to talk to Atem. \\ Came the voice from within my head.  
  
"Yugi? Justi needs to speak with Yam--I mean Atem..." I stuttered, correctly myself.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Suddenly with a flash of light from the Puzzle, Atem appeared. I did the same. Now, I was watching from the outside. Justi appeared and smiled at her past husband.  
  
"How are you feeling Atemu?" She asked him.  
  
"Why do you call me by that name?"  
  
"Because that is what you were called, my Pharaoh." Justi explained silently. "Not everything that Dieen said was a lie. She was alive when you were young....And she liked to snoop around."  
  
"I see. I am fine." Atem answered. "How can you be certain that Dieen is finally gone?"  
  
"I am not certain. But I am not completely unsure either. I do know that the Sword purified her evil spirit and imploded it. I do know that her spirit is dead and gone. But I do not know if her mind lays awake elsewhere."  
  
What?! Dieen doesn't have a mind! What is Justi talking about?! This is probably one of those 'meaning-within-a-phrase' things that I love so much...Stress the word 'love'  
  
Atem's face remained motionless. "I don't understand."  
  
"The power of the Sword is very mysterious. So I am not sure if anything else happened....I am not sure if she is in some, as Elaya would say, 'alternate universe'....or if she is still walking around......The powers of the Sword are still unknown....You told me that once." Justi said, looking up.  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"I know you don't." Justi replied, somewhat hurt with her husbands memory loss. "But you do remember me, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. And that is the most important of all." Atem leaned in for a kiss; a quick peck on the lips. Talk about cute!  
  
Justi blushed. "There will be a time where your full memories will be restored. And that time is near."  
  
Atem was stunned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It is said that the Pharaoh's memories and true power will be restored once all seven Millennium Items are returned. I am one of those Items, Atem. And I fully give myself to you. [1]"  
  
What?! Justi is--is--is leaving me? But--!  
  
\\ I'm sorry Elaya. \\ Came the comforting words. I didn't answer her. How could she? Didn't she value the time we had together AT ALL?! Like jeeze! Doesn't she care that she leaving me with half a soul now?  
  
\\ Elaya, please try and understand-- \\  
  
// Go to hell. // I couldn't help it; I shut her out and returned to my soul room. I could still hear her pleads through my defences.  
  
Now I see why Seto never got close to anyone. They can easily break away and not care about you anymore.  
  
"Elaya?" A small familiar voice came from outside my soul room door.  
  
"Yugi? How did you--?"  
  
"Magic..." He whispered. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Justi's gonna go with Atem and leave me all alone." I replied, turning around with my back facing him.  
  
"Elaya.....Without all seven Items, Yam--I mean Atemu will never receive any of his memories back....and without his memories, he can't save the world. And if he can't save the world, then evils will take over."  
  
I brought my knees to my chest. "I don't care."  
  
"Stop being so selfish!" Yugi yelled at me. "Atem and I will have to separate soon too! Once he gets back all his memories, he can't stay with me! You're not the only one Elaya! Wouldn't you rather have Justi being with her husband in their afterlife?! I'm sure Atem would! Sure you'll miss her, but Elaya! If the Items don't get back together, chaos from the Shadow Realm will never be sealed!"  
  
Jesus.....I have been selfish....What's wrong with me? "I'm sorry Yugi. I never thought of it that way."  
  
"I know that...If you did, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." His voice steadied off into that unique innocent voice. "Atem will have to leave me too. Sure, I don't want that to happen....but it has too. It's all destiny. And if we're the ones to screw with it, who knows what'll happen.....Don't you see Elaya? If Atem doesn't get his memories back, he won't be able to seal the Shadows; the very forces out to destroy this world."  
  
I walk towards him, sighing. "You're right."  
  
"It's gonna take some adjusting, but it's for the better. I think Atem would rather rest in peace than live in a world of video electronics..."  
  
I smiled at that. "Justi too. She still doesn't understand how a light switch works..."  
  
"You coming with me?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah. I've got some apologies to make." Soon, I reappeared, in holographic form in the room.  
  
// Sorry. //  
  
This time, I didn't get an answer.  
  
"Thank you Justi." Atem continued. "I am glad that I now have one more Item to add to my list."  
  
"What others do you have?" Justi asked. I was wide-eyed looking on.  
  
"The Rod and the Necklace. The Ring should not be too hard to get a hold of.....and if I get the Ring, I will also get the Eye. Then, the Key shall come from Shadi and we will all return to the afterlife." Atem explained.  
  
Justi did not like the sound of the last couple of words. "I like being alive."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why do we have to go?"  
  
"Because then evils will continue to roam the earth. Once I seal the power of the Shadows and the Game, no one can unlock it again. Except Yugi."  
  
"I see." Justi did not seem too happy about that.  
  
// Justi? //  
  
\\ Yes? \\  
  
// Wouldn't you rather NOT live in my world? I mean, wouldn't it be better in a place where you know what's going on? You'll meet up with your family again, the REAL Dieen this time and even Jounouchi! [2] You'll be with your husband forever and eternity, and isn't that what you want? To be with him? // Corny, I know. But true.  
  
Silence. \\ Yes. I do wish to see Atem. \\ She smiled. "Atem?"  
  
"Yes Justika?"  
  
"When will the other Items be collected? I am ready to go. Ready to go back home."  
  
"Soon."  
  
She sighed. "Good. I want to go back together. I don't want to lose you again Atem."  
  
Atem smiled.  
  
Suddenly, I was back in my body and so was Yugi. "Yug'? What the heck happened?"  
  
"I guess they were done talking." He shrugged. "So, you okay with this?"  
  
I nodded. "I'm the one who persuaded her to go!" After some silence, I asked, "When exactly will this 'memory-regaining process' take place?"  
  
"Well, as soon as I get my hands on the Ring and the Eye, my grandpa will go to Egypt with Professor Hopkins--"  
  
"--who?" I interrupted.  
  
"Hopkins. He was a friend of his. Their both archaeologists. Anyways, they'll go back there and find Shadi to get to the tomb of Atem. Then they'll complete the ritual." Yugi sighed. "I can't believe he's going."  
  
"Well, are you going to go to the ritual thing?"  
  
"Maybe. School permitting." He answered.  
  
"Go during the summer time. Obviously!" I said the last word much like a ditz would. He smiled at me.  
  
"Yeah. I do want to say good-bye to him afterall." Yugi looked down at his Puzzle and took it in his hands. "I'm gonna miss him."  
  
"But the memories of you too saving the world and kicking ass will stay with ya for a lifetime. Much like the memories of us!" I smiled. "You just hafta....make the most of the time you got left with him."  
  
"Yeah." Yugi nodded. "I'll do that."  
  
Yugi left my room soon after and rejoined with the others outside. They all waved to me from the door--except Seto, he 'nodded'--and soon left. I'd never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad that I got lost in that pyramid. I'm glad I moved here. If I didn't, I wouldn't be doing half the things I'd be doing.....  
  
Lying back on my bed, I sighed. This has been the best summer of my life. Other than the fact I almost got killed.....  
  
Too bad it's gonna end soon.  
  
I REALLY have to plan something with those guys......  
  
*~*  
  
[1] Do not get the wrong impression here.....She means like, she's ready to give up her spirit to help him recover his memories....I don't know about you, but it sounds like something you'd here in a XXX film.....0_o?  
  
[2] Unsure spelling; It's just Joey in the past life. (I think) I've checked a million sites and they all spell it differently.  
  
WOOHOO! Chapter 23 down and out for the count!  
  
Well, that was a nice chappie.....Don't worry, there are two more in the wings. This story will be a tad bit shorter than TMS One; this one'll have only 25 chappies compared to 30. Less reading! I'll update ASAIPC! (As Soon As I Possibly Can)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Disclaimer: For the second time, it's been over 20 chapters...I think you all get the point.  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated*~*  
  
Chapter #24: Sweet Dreams  
  
*~*~*Mai's Apartment--Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
"Hun? Are you almost done in there?" Mai asked me from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yeah.....I guess...." I was trying on some of Mai's 'never-worn' bathing suits. You know the ones you buy but never end up wearing because they go outta style by the time a pool-worthy day comes by? Well, this one was black--bonus! It was like a tube top for the bra part and shorts for the bottom part. I was 'admiring' myself in the mirror. I never used to wear bathing suits....obvious reason....I barely knew how to swim.....Hopefully; there'll be a hot life-guard at the pool....Ha! Kaiba! He's coming too! With the persuasion of Mokuba and me, of course.  
  
\\ I think you look great. \\ Justi whispered within our mind-link.  
  
// Well, you don't have red vines crawling up the back of your legs. // I countered. Yeah, still got my burns; but they have been getting better. They've faded off from a red to a light pinkish hue; which looks like I got sunburned.  
  
"E! Hurry up! The guys are waiting for us!" Téa called from the outside as well.  
  
"Okay!" I shouted back. "Lemme just put my clothes over my, Mai's bathing suit." I threw on a navy blue T-shirt and matching track pants with a white stripe going down the middle.  
  
"Does it fit?" Mai asked.  
  
"Yeah.." I muttered. "But I'd be more comfortable in a full-length Body Glove [1]!"  
  
"Those things went outta style YEARS ago.."  
  
Mai, Téa, Serenity and I were all gonna met the others at the pool. We got one of those rare, extremely hot late August days and we decided to go swimming before the others head off towards their campuses. Yup, today was the day we'd all split up. Serenity was going back home, Tristan and Joey were going to college, Téa to her dance school and Yugi to university. So, it is 10:30 am, the pool opened half an hour ago and it's about 25 degrees outside.  
  
I opened the door.  
  
"What? You aren't gonna show us what you look like?" Serenity asked, baffled. She was holding the towels.  
  
Téa exchanged me a look. I said, "You'll see at the pool. It's a surprise."  
  
"Alright. So, we got sun block?" Mai asked, doing a checklist of our inventory.  
  
"Check." Téa said, waving it in the air.  
  
"Towels?"  
  
"Check." Serenity said, holding up the bags with them.  
  
"Bathing suits? Shampoo?"  
  
"Double check." I exclaimed.  
  
"Okay then, let's head out!" Mai motioned us to follow her with her hand. She locked her door and brought us to her car.  
  
Serenity groaned. "Mai, please don't drive like crazy..."  
  
"Hun that was a one-time-thing. Don't worry." Mai said. She opened the car doors and we all hopped in. "Ready?"  
  
I felt like an astronaut in training. My cheeks were flapping against my face!  
  
\\ This is faster than any chariot I've ridden in my life! \\ Justi exclaimed.  
  
// Yeah, talk about 18 horse power! // I laughed.  
  
"Doesn't this thing have seatbelts?" Téa cried, over the wind.  
  
"Yeah..think so." Mai called back.  
  
"Ah! Found them!" I pulled a strip of material and found the matching buckle. Now, I was somewhat safer. Téa and Serenity found theirs soon too, but Mai kept riding without one.  
  
"And, we're here!" She announced, bringing the car to a sudden, but complete stop. All of us jerked forward and bashed back into the seats behind us. "OW!"  
  
Getting out of the car, slowly, we picked up our things and headed to the pool area.  
  
"Okay. Uh, where are the guys?" Téa asked, swinging a bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Probably in the pool already. Those impatient little idiots. Come on." Mai lead the way toward the entrance gate. We paid the fee, got the little stamp and walked in. Mai was right. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Mokuba were all in the pool. With the exception of Seto of course.  
  
Joey stopped splashing and said, "Well, it's 'bout time you got here." He hopped out of the pool and gave Mai a hug.  
  
"Joey! You're all wet and I'm wearing white!" She yelled trying to get away.  
  
"I know." Mai slapped him. "Pervert." That's gotta leave a mark. Joey was wearing navy blue swim trunks, Tristan was wearing green ones and Yugi was wearing black ones. Mokuba was wearing gray ones and Seto had not changed out of his usual black shirt and pants.  
  
The girls quickly changed out of there clothes to reveal their bathing suits underneath. We were all wearing two-pieces--except Serenity; hers was a blue one piece. Téa's was yellow and green striped bikini and Mai's was purple.  
  
"I'm gonna catch some sun." Mai muttered, finding the nearest chair and laid down on it. She grabbed the sun-tanning lotion.  
  
"May I put some on your back?" Joey asked, so sweetly and innocently.  
  
Handing him the bottled, she smiled. "Yes you may."  
  
"You two are making me nauseous!" Mokuba called out laughing. Joey quickly finished spreading the cream and ran after him, eventually throwing him in the pool.  
  
"Wheeler." Seto gritted with his teeth. I came up beside him. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Bring your bathing suit?" I asked taking off my T-shirt.  
  
"Yes. You?"  
  
I nodded and he looked so shocked. "That's a first. What about--?"  
  
"Meh. Who cares? If I go in, will you come in too?"  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"Not this time. Come on. It'll be fun." He stared back at me emotionless. "You're not fat or anything. Show off your bod [2]!" I laughed.  
  
"I'd rather have someone shoot me." He answered.  
  
"Not too surprising, but that could be arranged." I smiled. He shook his head and sighed. "Why the hell did I come here in the first place?"  
  
"Because I asked you too and you wanted to make me happy.like the good guy you are." I smiled, showing all my teeth and gave him a hug. He was about to hug me back when Joey, from inside the pool started whistling and shouting, "Woot! Woot!"  
  
"Excuse me." I said politely to Seto. I jumped up and quickly, without second-guessing, took off my track pants and took off. "You're so dead Joey!" Laughing, I took a dive in the pool...forgetting that I didn't know how to swim.  
  
I dived in, and swam--to the best of my ability--underneath him and pulled him under with me. His face was priceless. Apparently, Joey didn't get enough air coming in so after some pushing and shoving, he swam up. I followed suit, latching on to him.  
  
"Ah! Don't do that!" He was trying to pry off my hand from his arm.  
  
"Can't swim."  
  
"Then why did you jump in?"  
  
"No one and I mean NO ONE ruins an Elaya-Seto moment...except me or him." I smiled, spitting up more of the chlorine from the pool. "Bring me to the shallow end, please?"  
  
As soon as my feet hit the ground of the pool, Joey pushed me into the 5 ft. area. Laughing, I came up beside Serenity and Tristan who were sitting in the kiddy area; where the water reached your shoulders when you sat down. Those two lovesick puppies were giggling and rubbing noses. I sat down, just across from them. I rested my arms on the ledge and sighed. Why the hell can't Seto be intimate in public? Is he embarrassed? About me?!  
  
\\ Calm down. I'm sure he has a reason. \\  
  
// I just hope it isn't the one I'M thinking of.. // I'm surprised that I didn't lose the Scales when I dove into the water...man, I gotta be more careful.  
  
"Hey E. How's it going?" Téa asked, somewhat swimming towards me.  
  
"Good I guess..."  
  
"Why doesn't Seto come in with us?" She asked, motioning her head to where Seto was STILL sitting down.  
  
"Because he's a loser." I replied sarcastically. Soon, both Yugi and Mokuba came to sit near me.  
  
"Hey! Mai! Hold this for me!" I called out to our sun-bathing friend. I handed her the Scales and she took it in her hands; walking back to her chair, she placed them on top of the towels.  
  
"Hey! What the fuck?! Guys, come over here! I'm all alone!" Joey cried, staying afloat in the deep end.  
  
"I would, but I can't swim!" I shouted back.  
  
"You all suck!" Joey cried.  
  
"Fine! Dude, I'm coming!" Tristan shouted, mumbling something to Serenity then swimming off towards Joey. I wish I still had Pixie's ears right about now...  
  
Serenity came over to where we were sitting; Téa and her began to chatter about Téa's dance school. The usual stuff; are you excited? Are you gonna miss everyone? Joey and Tristan, however were conspiring at opposites ends of the pool.  
  
"Hey! E! Get over here!" Joey cried. "Tell Yugi or someone to help ya!"  
  
Looking at him strangely, I was trying to figure out what exactly he was planning..  
  
"Here Elaya." Mokuba said, "Take my pool noodle." He handed me the Styrofoam like tube coloured in a bright green. I smiled as I used it to paddle, somewhat, towards where the other two imbeciles that called themselves, 'Joey' and 'Tristan'. They had two stupid grins plastered over their faces.  
  
"What?!" I demanded. Even though the pool noodle was keeping me afloat, I didn't trust it.  
  
"I was thinking," Joey started "that the only way to get Johnny Sunshine in the pool is through kicking and screaming."  
  
"Well, thanks for that update Captain Obvious." I remarked, rolling my eyes. "I know that already. He won't come in the pool willingly. Is that ALL you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Nah, nah." Tristan said, shaking his head. "We've got a plan to get him IN the pool; kicking and screaming. And we need your help."  
  
Great. Another one of their BRILLANT plans. "Count me in." I muttered. I REALLY wanna see Seto in the pool!  
  
"Excellent." Joey whispered. "It has begun." He began to laugh like an idiot, but swallowed some water and began to cough.  
  
"Dumbass." Both me and Tristan mutter.  
  
"Okay, this is how it's gonna work. Elaya, go over there and beckon him to come to you with your 'feminine charm'." Joey started to say.  
  
"My what?" I asked.  
  
"Feminine charm! You know, swing your hips or something." He responded, moving his hands side to side to show me.  
  
"Pervert."  
  
"Hey! It's true! No guy can resist a woman who does that." Joey informed. Tristan snickered and blushed.  
  
Rolling my eyes, I silently told him to continue. "Anyways.then, as soon as you get him off his chair, me and Tris will get behind him and shove him in the pool!"  
  
"Pure genius." I muttered, thick with sarcasm. "Look. Firstly, he won't fall for that. Secondly, you're both idiots. Thirdly, the only person who could possibly persuade him is Mokuba. THEN me. He has this whole 'order' thing." I tried to explain. "So, here's MY plan.."  
  
I basically said that Tristan could be pretending to drown Mokuba and obviously, Seto would come to the rescue. Once he is running towards the pool, Joey and I will sneak behind him and push him in!  
  
\\ That isn't very nice. \\ Justi nagged.  
  
// Ah well..what are ya gonna do? // I responded. // Plus, he so deserves it..hey, how can you talk to me if I'm not wearing the Scales? //  
  
\\ Yes.of course he does.. \\ I could actually FEEL her rolling her eyes. \\ Simply because I am not to far away from you and our connection is still strong. \\  
  
Huh. You learn something new everyday.  
  
Tristan called Mokuba over and told him the plan. Apparently, he liked it.  
  
"My big brother needs to get in the pool to cool off."  
  
"Why? 'Cause he's a hot head?" Joey asked, sitting at the edge of the pool.  
  
"NO! Just because." Mokuba answered. I got out of the pool with Joey, suddenly not caring if the entire world saw my legs. "We're gonna get something to drink!" I called out. That was code for, 'Start'  
  
Hiding out in the bushes, we heard Mokuba splashing around and calling for help. Joey had already notified the others on the 'plan'. Yugi did not agree, neither did Téa. Serenity just didn't seem to care..  
  
"Mokuba! Tristan, get your hands off him!" Seto yelled. Through the bushes, we saw him walk up to the pool.  
  
"CHARGE!" Joey shouted and both of us took off. We tackled Seto before he saw it coming. My eyes got stung with chlorine and I shut them for a second as we crash-landed in the water. I think he screamed as he hit the water because I felt bubbles rise up against my cheek. I re-opened my eyes to see and feel a strong arm push me aside. Joey was getting the same treatment, but was pushed harder than I was.  
  
Swimming back up to the surface, I hastily grabbed on to the nearest ledge as Joey and Seto came back up for air.  
  
"Asshole!" He spat to Joey. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Hey!" Joey said, getting all defensive. "Girlfriend's idea!"  
  
"What?! You jerk! Don't you dare pin this on me!" Hey, HE came up with the plan.I just modified it.  
  
"Oh come on big brother. You needed it." Mokuba chirped happily. Glaring, he swam over to the side of the pool where I was; He shot me the dirtiest look and hopped out of the pool. He had lost a shoe on the way in; he was hobbling around with wet socks clothes.  
  
Seto grabbed a towel fiercely and continued to dry himself off. Lighten up!  
  
"Told you it wasn't nice!" Yugi and Téa shouted.  
  
"Sure was funny though." Tristan laughed, soon to be joined by Joey.  
  
*~*~*Seto's POV--Outside the Pool*~*~*  
  
What the hell is wrong with them?! Jesus! Now my clothes are wet! The heat wasn't getting any better and my clothes are sticking to me like second skin. Today was NOT a good day to wear black. I must have the body temperature of a desert animal.  
  
This towel isn't gonna do me any good..I pull of my shirt, reluctantly, and quickly dry up with the towel. I think Joey or Tristan..one of those two idiots is whistling and saying, 'Take it off!' Mokuba tells them to shut up. Good old Moki...and Elaya is still clinging to the pool wall, etching her way to the pool ladder. She gets out and quickly makes it over to me.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask coldly.  
  
"A bit of your time." She sits down beside me. Resting her head on my shoulder, she sighs. "I'm sorry Seto."  
  
I turn my head the other way and snort. "Yeah right."  
  
"What do you mean, 'Yeah right'? I mean that Seto! If I knew you were gonna get so fuckin' pissed off over going in the pool, I wouldn't have done it!"  
  
"Then you shouldn't have done it anyways." I respond  
  
"You should of came in the pool in the first place!" She snaps at me.  
  
"It's 'you should HAVE'" I correct.  
  
"Shut up!" Elaya glares; she's picking up a thing or two from me. "I didn't walk over here to get a grammar lesson! I'm here to say I'm sorry! Okay?! I'm fucking sorry!" She was breathing heavily after that.  
  
"Okay, fine. Whatever." I say. I could tell she was being sincere. She turned away from me; her back faced me. "Come on."  
  
"Don't you, 'come on' me!" She huffed. I wrapped my arms around her neck.  
  
"Come on." I repeated, acting like she would when I was pissed off. I could feel her slump in my grasp.  
  
"Jerk," I heard her mutter. "All you had to do was come in the pool in the first place..just to have a little fun...how can you stand being out in 25 degree weather in full length black attire and not get hot?"  
  
"Simple. I think coldly."  
  
Shaking her head, she removed herself from my grasp and walked towards the pool again. "If you wanna join us, feel free to do so. You can submerge Joey underwater all you want."  
  
"HEY!" I heard the blonde say. Smirking, I took off my soaked pants to show blue swimming trunks and followed Elaya in the pool. "Nice bathing suit." I said.  
  
Smiling, she grabbed my forearm and pulled me in.  
  
Underwater, I noticed everyone's feet as they stayed afloat in the cool water--passing around a beach-ball or something above me. I also noticed that Mai came to join us..not out of her own free will of course..  
  
Coming up for breath was the first time I really felt alive.  
  
*~*  
  
[1] A body glove is basically a full-length bathing suit..kinda what the scuba-divers wear.minus the snorkel and the air tanks...(Elaya's choice is an obvious reason...) [2] 'Bod' short for body...Pretty much all I can say about that definition...  
  
I know.I'm late.and that last line was as corny as a popcorn stand (okay, so was that.) But anyways, Chapter 24 is done! WOOHOO!  
  
Tune in for Chapter 25: Sweet Dreams (II) The Final Goodbye. (You can tell that it's gonna be a teary one!) Don't worry, it'll be funny too! Teehee.I'm already laughing! {Why must you keep talking?} [Silence nave!]  
  
All possible sequels or new stories characteristics will be shown in the next chapter.same spot.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Disclaimer: For the second time, it's been over 20 chapters...I think you all get the point.  
  
If you have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!! *~*all comments are appreciated  
  


* * *

  
Chapter #25: Sweet Dreams (II) The Final Goodbye  
  
* ~ * ~ *Elaya's POV  
  


* * *

  
Wow. What a fun swim! Seriously, Kaiba almost drowned Joey twice, Yugi bet everyone in our race, and I learned how to doggy-paddle. Guess who I learned it from? That's right, Joey.....Seto started laughing when I told him that....must be an insider.  
  
"Mai! Slow down!" Téa yelled from beside me. "The guys won't be able to catch up!"  
  
"They all know where the train station is! They can get there." Mai called from the front.  
  
Yup. It's five o'clock now. That gives the gang half an hour to get to the train station and leave Domino....Damn....I can't believe they're leaving....I can't believe I have to give up Justi....  
  
She hasn't talked to me all this time......not ONCE during the ride.  
  
"Mai! You just ran a red!" Serenity cried, clutching on the dashboard.  
  
"Hun, if no one is there, it's legal."  
  
"Tell that to the judge!" I shouted over the wind.  
  
Téa turned around as I did, looking at the two cars following us. One had Joey at the wheel, unfortunately, with Tristan and Yugi inside; the other had Seto and Mokuba, being driven by a half-decent driver.  
  
"Hey, Elaya, you gonna be okay?" Téa asked suddenly. I didn't realize that I was crying.  
  
"Yeah. Fine. It's just, like, totally, so emotional!" I responded, saying the last part like one of those ditzes from the movies......Like Cher from 'Clueless'. I wiped the single tear away from my face and sighed.  
  
"I just can't believe I'm losing so much today."  
  
"Oh...E..." Téa stared to say, "I'm sad about leaving too! Heck...me and Yugi will be in two different countries.....talk about a long distance relationship......But, we still got telephones and letters and emails....right?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Plus, I'm sure that we can all meet up over the summer break or something! Come on! My mom saved up A LOT of money in bonds for my college education...Now that I'm getting a grant to cover practically everything, I can use some of that money to get a quick flight!" She explained.  
  
I smiled a bit. "That's totally awesome."  
  
"I'm sure Joey and Tristan won't squander their money too much to afford a train ticket....and I'm sure Yugi will get a job somewhere in retail....." Téa was still thinking of ways for us to meet up with one another.  
  
I nodded. "Okay. That's good."  
  
"So, you see? We'll still be close! Just don't worry about it! Friends stick together, no matter what tries to separate them.....and if that separation is a couple of hundred miles, then so be it!"  
  
"I sure hope so." I respond, turning my attention at the up-coming train station that would leave me without a second soul and without four friends......  
  
Breaks squealed as all four of us were lunged forward and pulled back.  
  
"We're here!" Mai cried triumphantly. "And I did it all WITHOUT getting into an accident!"  
  
"Hooray for you..." Téa muttered. "Pop the trunk. Gotta get my luggage."  
  
"Yeah." Serenity chirped up. "Me too!"  
  
* ~ * ~ *Domino Train Station--Reader's POV  
  


* * *

  
The four girls got out of the car and grabbed their respective luggage.  
  
"Hey Joey! Have fun eating my dust?!" Mai shouted over to him.  
  
"Keep dreamin' Mai! I was going by the RULES of the ROAD!" The blonde shouted back, getting out of the car.  
  
"Man, Joey, it was like the fast and the furious down there!" Tristan called from the back of the car, getting out the luggage that packed the rental car. "Hey, Yug'! Are your luggages the blue ones? Or the ones with the brown stripes?"  
  
"Blue ones Tristan." The little Pharaoh reminded. "The striped ones are yours."  
  
"Don't even know your own luggage...tsk tsk..." Elaya playfully scolded. "What would your mother think of you now?"  
  
"Ah, shut up, and help me carry some stuff." Handing her a bag, Elaya and the others made their way into the Train Station.  
  
\\ Elaya? \\  
  
// Hey Justi.... // Elaya responded disappointed [This could be the last time I hear her voice.......]  
  
\\ I'm sorry that I have to put you through this.... \\ Justi stated, with her usual calm, and soothing voice.  
  
// It's okay...... // Elaya answered. // It'll just take some time to get used to it I guess......It's not everyday where you get a voice in your head that has to leave suddenly.....//  
  
\\ I'm sorry. \\ Justi repeated.  
  
// Stop saying that. // Elaya scolded. // You have nothing to be sorry about. You would have needed to go back into the afterlife sooner or later.....And what better way than with your husband, Pharaoh Atem......Don't be sorry Justi....This had to happen.....//  
  
\\ I understand. \\  
  
// Good. // Elaya wasn't sure if that last message was heard but continued to follow the others into the train station to get tickets for their trains.  
  
"Hey, Elaya, where's Kaiba?" Joey asked.  
  
"Meh. Probably still in the car with Mokuba. You know him, Mr. Social." She responded, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Sir, may I help you?" Came the scratchy voice from behind the desk.  
  
"Yes, you may!" Joey responded, stepping forward, ready to deliver the route that they needed to take.  
  
"You'll need to take Train Number 23 going Southbound. You two gentleman, going to Domino college, ride the train 'till the station Hansworth [1] comes up.....follow the directory to your campus......To get to the airport for those that are going there, continue to ride the train 'till you hit Sunshine Station......Just look in a directory for the rest. Your tickets are here....NEXT!" The woman screeched, ushering Yugi and the gang from the line.  
  
"Talk about someone who's happy about their career choice...." Tristan muttered as he left the line. Joey made a face at her.  
  
"Idiots..." Mai shook her head and pulled the two boys, by their ears, to the Station 23 platform.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Let go already!" Joey cried. When Mai finally let go, both boys rubbed their sore ears. [I'm sure gonna miss Mai.....] Joey thought sadly. [I hope no one takes her away from me......]  
  
The station was practically dead. No train was coming in either direction; and the only sound was the wind pushing week old newspapers around the platform.  
  
"So....here we are....." Elaya said breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you guys!" Téa ran up and grabbed all of them in a huge hug. This started a whole conversation on who they were gonna miss and such. Multiple hugs and tears were shed.  
  
"I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" Joey shouted wiping tears from his face. Mai, who was hugging him, whispered, "It's okay, let it out....."  
  
"It's so because of allergies!" Tristan said also as he hugged Serenity.  
  
\ Yugi..... \ Atem said quietly  
  
/ Yeah? / Yugi said, brushing a few tears from his face.  
  
\ This is the day when Justi comes with us.......will you be.....getting the Scales from Elaya? \ The Pharaoh asked slowly.  
  
/ Yeah.... / Although Yugi did not like the feeling of giving up a person who shared your mind and body, he had to do it in order to restore Atem's memory and allow him to return to the afterlife. [If I have to do it, why is it so hard?]  
  
"Hey, E, where's Kaiba? Don't he wanna say goodbye to the rest of us?" Joey asked suddenly, after mostly everyone had quieted down.  
  
"Probably in the car." She repeated.  
  
"Wrong." A cool voice said from behind her.  
  
Smiling, Elaya went to go hug him, to surprisingly get a hug back. "How you doing?"  
  
"Good." She whispered.  
  
"Yugi...." Kaiba stated, walking up to his rival. [How should I say this? I've accepted that you're better than me in Duel Monsters? No...That won't work.......I understand that you....no.....] A million thoughts buzzed through the CEO's head; uncertainty followed. [How am I going to say that I've accepted my position without sounding like an idiot?? How am I going to say that I'm grateful for all that he's done for me and Mokuba??]  
  
"Yeah, Kaiba?" Yugi asked, looking up.  
  
Taking a shaky hand, he outstretched it towards Yugi. "Thank you."  
  
[Thank you? For.....oh.....] An idea struck home as Yugi understood Kaiba's reasoning. [He must be thanking me for helping him and Mokuba against the Big Five, Pegasus, and Noah.....and Dieen....]. Smiling meekly, he took Kaiba's hand and shook it. "Your welcome."  
  
"Yugi, I--I no longer see you as my rival." Kaiba turned away, with a faint smile on his lips, towards Elaya.  
  
"Hey! Kaiba! Got somethin' to say to me?!" Joey demanded, coming up in front of him.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact......Wheeler, you're the still the same luck- driven duellist that I remember from the days of Pegasus. But, you've improved. Don't let it get to your head. It's not by much anyways." Kaiba responded, folding his arms against his chest, looking down on the blonde haired teen. [What they hell did I just say?]  
  
[Wait a second....was that an insult or a compliment? Take them whenever you get them Joey! What are the odds Kaiba will tell ya that you've improved again?] Joey thought, looking at the taller teen.  
  
After a few minutes of glaring, Joey said, "Ya know what, Kaib? You're alright!" He gave him a goofy grin and walked beside his sister. "Maybe some day, we'll get to that duel you denied the first time you ever met us, okay? [2]"  
  
"Whatever you say, mutt." Kaiba muttered, standing up straight beside Elaya.  
  
"Must you ruin EVERY moment between you two by calling him a dog?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sure that even with his hearing he didn't hear me."  
  
"Tristan, this could be the last time I'll see you...." Serenity said, going back into his arms. Ignoring Joey's comments, Tristan hugged her back.  
  
"Don't worry Serenity. I'll find a way to get to you.....I promise you that..."  
  
"Will you be doing the same thing for me, Joey?" Mai asked, coming up beside him.  
  
"Of course! If it meets my price range." Joey mumbled the last part; apparently, Mai's hearing was better than his.  
  
"Joey.....what the hell am I gonna do with you?" Mai mumbled, burying her face in his chest, hugging him.  
  
"Yugi?" Téa asked softly.  
  
"Yes Téa?" He responded.  
  
"Here. This is my address for my campus in New York. My e-mail address is still the same, so you can still contact me.....if you want to." Téa said the last part softly as she handed him a sheet of paper with her new address.  
  
"Téa, what makes you think that I won't drop you a line?" Yugi asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Uh...um..." Téa stumbled, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Believe me. I'll call you everyday and hang up after I say 'Love you lots, Téa'.....okay?" Yugi looked up to his girlfriend and smiled. "Okay?"  
  
Téa, with fresh tears in her eyes, nodded and hugged Yugi tightly. [He's so sweet.....this could be the last time I get to see him......]  
  
"Shhh....Don't cry Téa....It's gonna be alright....You're gonna go to school, practice your dancing and be the next....uh....next.....Sorry...I don't know many famous dancers...."  
  
"It's okay Yugi..."  
  
"Téa? Can you hang on a minute?" Yugi asked, slowly pulling out of her embrace. "There's something I gotta do." [I wish I didn't have to......]  
  
Walking up to Elaya, Yugi said. "Elaya....the train's gonna come soon.....and I need to take the Scales....I'm sorry!"  
  
Kaiba, with a curious eye, looked on at the two Item holders. [What the hell is going on? Why is Yugi sorry for taking a piece of jewellery?]  
  
Elaya, sighing and crying a bit, grabbed the Scales from around her neck and gave them to Yugi.  
  
// Good bye Justi....Justi? // Elaya got no answer from the spirit. [Don't tell me that we've lost our connection already! Oh man.......] Wiping her tears on her T-Shirt, she smiled. "Hope that Atem and Justi have a good life.......Time to go Yugi."  
  
The train that they all needed to get on arrived. The intercom boomed with a monotone voice. "Southbound Train Number 23 has arrived at the station.....I repeat, Southbound Train Number 23 has arrived at the station....All passengers please board."  
  
"This is it guys...." Tristan whispered.  
  
/ Atem? Ready to go? / Yugi asked his spirit after carefully placing Elaya's Scales beside the Rod and the Necklace which were all contained in a black box.  
  
\ Yes. I hope Elaya will be okay.... \  
  
/ I'm sure that she will..... /  
  
After a few more hugs to the friend that they were leaving behind and a couple of cold stares from her boyfriend, the gang began to board the train with their luggage in place.  
  
"Tristan....I'm coming with you for the ride....I live nearby anyways....Mind if I do?" Serenity asked Tristan as she sat next to him.  
  
"Not at all Serentiy....not at all..."  
  
"Mai? Since when are you coming to college?" Joey asked as Mai came through the doorway.  
  
"Well, I'm not really.....but I'd LOVE to see where your campus is....and you....Just wanna hold on until I can't anymore...." She replied, hugging him as they sat down.  
  
Taking the last cart at the back, Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Serenity and Mai could see Elaya and Seto perfectly, standing together at the station.  
  
Yugi patted his black box. [Just two more to go.....]  
  
The gears on the train began to move.  
  
"Seto! They're moving!" Elaya cried, waving like a mad-woman, tears streaming down her face. "BYE! LOVE YOU ALL! HAVE FUN! DROP ME A LINE!"  
  
A sharp voice pierced in her head. \\ I'll always remember you Elaya....Don't forget that....I hold you dearly to my heart....Until next time.... \\  
  
"Justi..." Elaya breathed. Using what ever was left of her mind link she responded. // Until next time....//  
  
The gang in the train waved at the couple still at the station using both hands and mouthing out words. Elaya continued to wave until she couldn't see them anymore.  
  
"Good bye..." She wrapped her arms around her body and began to shake and cry.  
  
Seto came up behind her and hugged her tightly. "It's okay....shh...it's okay..." The sound of the train became silent. "Come on...let's go."  
  
* ~ * ~ *Kaiba's Mansion--Elaya's POV  
  


* * *

  
Man....I can't believe that they're all gone.....Téa and Yugi must be at the airport and Joey and Tristan must be at their dorms.....and I'm at Seto's house, miserable, but managing to play hide-and-seek with Mokuba.  
  
I hear soft pounding on the floor. A streak of light enters the room and just grazes past my face. I stop breathing for a second as I see the light go away.  
  
"Phew..." I whisper. A little too loudly.  
  
"Found ya!" Mokuba cried triumphantly. Looking up, I see his black hair and goofy grin.  
  
"Alright, alright....you got me.....Okay, now you find a place to hide." I state, standing up. "Ready? One.....two....." The door slams as his footsteps get fainter and fainter.  
  
"Three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine-ten!" I shout counting faster. "Ready or not, here I come!" Grabbing the handle of the door and turning it, I realized that it wasn't opening.  
  
Shit.....What the hell? I pull at it with all my might and finally that stupid little click sound comes up and tells me that it opened. Jeeze....what crappy doors.  
  
It took me an entire minute to get that door open.....and that gave Mokuba an extra minute to hide....I don't know about you, but I'm VERY into any game that I play....no matter how childish.....Plus, whoever finds the other person three times in a row gets a cookie! I found Mokuba twice in a row......he found me twice as well.....If I don't find him, he gets the cookie....  
  
Not in here either...hmph. He found himself a nice hiding place.....Okay, I've checked all possible hiding spots down here....That leads only upstairs.....That would be great....if there weren't so many rooms upstairs....  
  
Jeeze...where is this kid? I turn around to see, load and behold another door....but this one had light streaming through it. Ah Ha! He has to be in that one! Being careful not to make too much noise, I crept up to the doorway and slowly turned the handle.  
  
"Found ya!" I cried, swinging open the door to have it fall back into place....that cookie is mine!......to realize that I was in Seto's washroom......and that someone who was six feet tall was in the shower......about to come out.....  
  
"AH! Oh my God! I'm so sorry!!!" I spin around before I see anything. I shut my eyes tightly and bang against the door that had shut on me. "OW!" How embarrassing! Oh my God! I walked in on Seto showering!!  
  
"I'm leaving don't worry!" I call to him, trying to grab for the handle with my eyes shut. I finally grab onto something, finding out that it won't turn to open the door. "Dammit!" Struggling against the stupid knob, I fail to hear wet feet hitting the floor coming up behind me.  
  
"Elaya. Open your eyes." Seto's voice rings in my ears. As I do, I find out that I was gripping the little knob that holds towels....and that I have almost ripped it off the door.  
  
"Really sorry!" I repeat, keeping my eyes on the towel holder.  
  
I heard him sigh as a wet hand came out from behind me to open the door again. "I really should get that lock fixed....." The door opens with a smooth click.  
  
"I'm really sorry..." I say again, turning around to see Seto in nothing but a blue towel hung low on his hips. "AH!" Blushing, I run out of the washroom to hear the door slam shut. Running down the steps into the rec- room, I flop on the couch and breathe.  
  
My stop watch goes off signalling that the five minutes to find Mokuba are up. No cookie for me......  
  
On the plus side, I just found out that Seto has an outie! HA!  
  
Giggling, I look down and fail to see the Scales that were always around my neck.....I miss them, Yugi and the gang so much...and it hasn't even been a day yet! I just hope they don't forget me too.....  
  
I can't wait to see them again...to talk to them again...Today was the last day I saw them face to face....But, luckily, I snatched all their phone numbers and campus addresses! Sigh......Today I said good bye.....until next time...............  
  


* * *

  
[1] These stations, Hansworth and Sunshine, are made up....I'm not if they exist...  
[2] On 'Heart of the Cards' (first eppie in dubbed) Joey asked Kaiba if he wanted to duel for fun, but Kaiba said that he'd find more of a challenge 'playing solitaire.'  
  
YES! DONE AND DONE! WOOHOO!!!! PARTY!!! (okay, I'm done.)  
  
Wow....that's the *cough*brilliant*cough* ending to my second fanfiction! Hope you all enjoy this *cough*masterpiece*cough* ....... and sorry for the long update too!  
  
Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! (You all know who you are!) So, hugs and kisses for all! *smooch* *hugs* (okay, I'm done)  
  
Alrighty! Fun little tidbit of info; anyone notice how the titles of the first and last chapter are always opposites (i.e. TMS: chapt. #1( In the beginning.....chapt. #30( In the end; TMS (II): chapt. #1( Nightmares.......chapt. #25: Sweet Dreams)? I just realized that now....MAN, I AM slow....LOL!  
  
Seriously now, I bet you're all (or most) wondering about a trilogy for this story....well, I haven't decided yet....I have an idea for it....It involves--not Dieen--but evil Bakura and the collection of the remaining items.....If I do it, I'll call it, 'The Millennium Scales III: The Quest for the Items' or something along those lines......I'm not sure what my plot will be for that one.......*trying to think* IF I do a trilogy of TMS, it would take place in the summer when Yugi and the entire gang meet up again in Domino to get the Ring and Eye from Bakura.......(if any are wondering WHERE Bakura is....i have no idea what- so-ever.......uh...He's in college somewhere.......and evil Bakura is waiting for the Pharaoh's return....*corny I know*)  
  
Once again, IF I do a trilogy of TMS, it's gonna be posted in a long time! For you see my avid readers and fans, I have another idea that's been plaguing my mind for like ever (ever since I saw Inu-Yasha) If any are interested in an Inu-Yasha fic, it may be coming soon..... It'll be about a half human, third cat, and a sixth spider demon (in simple terms, a demon that has THREE parts to her; she's part human, part cat, part spider). Her name is Miyame and she has no idea of her true demon nature......When InuYasha and the gang come to her adopted village wounded, they begin to realize their new friend's special powers.....and the power of the spider-shaped pendant she wears around her neck......[stop giving it away!]  
  
Woah...this is one LONG author's note.....Well, my wonderful reviewers and fans, I bid you farewell.......*smirks*.......until next time....  
  
Unfortunately, this is, once again....  
  
THE END  
  
(maybe) 


End file.
